From Cat to Bat
by The Hubby
Summary: Helena is the daughter of Selina Kyle and thought she lived a normal life with her brother Jason. Yet her normal life is turned upside down when her mother's arrested, she is forced to meet the father she never knew, and attend Sky High as a junior.
1. Victim of Circumstance

**Disclaimer:** Sky High (2005) and any characters within the movie belong to Disney. Anything from the Superman, Batman or Justice League universes belongs to DC Comics. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter One – Victim of Circumstance**

_Not everyone chooses to be good or bad, it is more of a circumstance of opportunity. Bruce Wayne didn't intend to become Batman prior to that fateful night and Selina Kyle didn't grow up intending to be a notorious cat burglar. If circumstance was a plague she was a woman plagued by circumstance. Married at a young age to a wealthy man she thought all of her troubles were over, but soon after the marriage things turned violent and she knew her troubles were just beginning. Selina would endure the abuse because she felt trapped by him and his money, but her husband wasn't completely heartless and after each beating he would try to make up by buying her expensive jewelry, furs, cars, anything to make him feel better, but all were hollow tokens. Then one day Selina had enough of his abuse and decided to leave him. When she left she wanted the 'gifts' but he wouldn't let her have them. Selina was so angry at what he did she made plans to come back for them. After all, unknown to him, she learned all the passwords and key codes in the house._

_Dressed in all black and silent as a mouse she returned to her former prison. Utilizing skills of an expert acrobat to enter the home she moved unseen, unheard, and unstoppable. Selina's heart raced as she opened the safe in his office and took all that was hers. The experience gave her a rush that made her feel more alive than ever before. After all was taken and the wall was scaled she left a goodbye note as a small token of her love. _

_The experience stirred her soul in a way she couldn't ignore. Soon reports flooded Gotham police of jewelry being stolen from high rise penthouses to secret company files. Blurred images of a woman clad in tight black leather, carrying a whip, and moved with cat like agility would appear in the local then national newspapers. Word of Selina's skill spread in the criminal underground and soon paid work came to her, she didn't mind as long as the money was as good as the rush she felt._

_With all of Selina's confidence the old adage came to reality as she became too confident in her skills. A job came where the client wanted enhancement drug being developed at Wayne-tech Labs. Selina spent weeks scoping the layout of the building for its weaknesses when finally she made a move. Waiting in the ceiling of the woman's restrooms until everything was silent she crept like a shadow into the lab and secured the prize. Leaving the lab she was met by the one person she had hoped to avoid-Batman._

_After negotiations failed with him she used her skills to fight her way out and escape by diving into the laundry chute. Thinking she outsmarted the giant bat Selina didn't think he would follow but the fabric of his cap echoed in the tunnel. Attempting to slow the speed of her fall from the 40__th__ floor she used her whip to fling into the second floor lobby. In the rush to escape she felt the burning sensation of a needle in her right hip. It took all her strength to make it home and stricken with a high fever Selina went straight to bed and a night of restless sleep as the woman who was Selina Kyle was transformed by the formula she stole and awoke the next day as Catwoman._

_I'm sure everyone is familiar with the on and off again love affair between the bat and the cat, everyone except me. I am Helena Kyle and I am the one person whose own existence was a direct result of their 'on' again relationship. I never knew anything about my father other than he was rich, a good man, and who liked to work nights. Growing up my mother managed to keep her whole super villain alter ego from me and my little brother, Jason up until recently. Speaking of which, I should probably explain how Jae, as I call him, came about. Actually I don't know much about that either, all I knew is that one day my mother came home and told me I was going to have a baby brother or sister. I was about four years old I guess. I'm sure you're wondering who his father is and I have to admit we didn't know for the longest time. Mom really didn't talk about either one of our fathers, which may or may not be a good thing. _

_For the past 16 years my life has been anything but normal. I lived at home with my mother and brother in the metropolis of Maxville home of the Commander and Jetstream. In this town those two seem to overshadow Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman, but they really are just local heroes. My life consisted of going high school and watching my younger brother when my mom was away on numerous "business trips." Maybe I should have been more observant, but I honestly believed she worked for a large corporation that required her to travel. I didn't realize this entity was actually a major crime organization that included Barron Battle, who murdered hundreds of innocent people. It wasn't she was captured by the Commander and Jetstream did the world I knew crumbled before my eyes. _

_Do you know how embarrassing it is when about 100 cops swarm your house, break down the door, and handcuff you and your little brother? We didn't even get a chance to ask any questions before they shoved us both into a police van and sped off to the station and then find out that our mother was none other than the elusive thief Catwoman? But wait the fun doesn't end there, next thing we know the two of us were taken to the Hall of Justice. I don't know what they think a couple of 16 and 11 kids would know but here we were getting the 12__th__ degree! I mean come on can you say overkill? _

_Well here is what put the proverbial icing on the cake, now that my mother was going to go to prison for a very long time I knew Jae and I would be split up and put into foster care. As Jae sat on my lap crying I noticed the great Batman staring at us, his blue eyes didn't have hate or contempt, but a slight sense of compassion, weird for Batman right? So here I am contemplating my fate when Batman stands in front of me and then kneels down, the smell of leather was unmistakable but what he said shook me to the core. He said that16 years ago during a run in with my mother things got "Out of hand" as he put it, so when I was arrested he had tested my DNA in the Justice League's super computer. It appears that he is my father! Can you freaking believe it? The most infamous crime fighter in history is MY father!_

_To add to the confusion a woman dressed in all white appeared in the room behind my newly found father. She said her name was La Paz or something like that. She apparently was the former wife of the Barron and was visiting him in jail when Catwoman was brought in. The Barron had somehow "admitted" to her that he'd had an affair with Catwoman and that he was my brother's father. Again Batman did a DNA test to prove it true. Also because Jae's dad was Barron Battle he was told he was going to live with this-woman. It broke my heart but Batman said that he can visit me anytime he wanted to. I asked him how will he know where to go if I don't know where I am going to live, a cave?_

_It was then he took off his cowl did I have the answer to all my questions, who stood before me wasn't only Batman but the millionaire tycoon Bruce Wayne! Pretty mind-blowing right?_

_Okay, so soon Jae and I were released to go, our stuff was packed in suitcases in the hallway, Jae left with his step mom and I was moved to the Wayne manner. Just so I would have a police record they changed my name to Helena Wayne. I feel bad for Jae because I won't be there, why would they separate us when all he has known is me, I guess he has an older brother but he doesn't know him like he knows me. What gives them the right to separate me from the brother? What do I in trade for Jae? A 15 year old ill-tempered jerk Damian Wayne, who was from a previous marriage, and starry-eyed 14 year old Athena Wayne, whose mother is the one and only Princess Diana also known as Wonder Woman! The things you learn once you are let into the private world of the alter ego. _

_So let me clue you in to my new 'family' a little so you can get a small idea of the fun I have to endure. First let's talk about Damian. He spent the first five years of his life with his mother, Talia al Ghul, and was trained by the League of Assassins. So the only super power he has is super intelligence, unarmed combat training, and a healing ability he got from his mother. So with all that experience it's no wonder Bruce chose him as the newest Robin. _

_So I guess since Bruce is a superhero and all I get the luxury of going to an exclusive school, not for everyday people, but for the kids of the superheroes called Sky High. It's a floating school in the sky where in addition to the usual studies you learn hero related things. I thought I heard it all but a flying school is beyond anything I could imagine!_

_So not only do I lose my mom, my brother, and my home, I had to move in with my rich dad, my half-brother and half-sister. Athena isn't a bad girl, very friendly, and I think she's excited to have an older sister. Plus it appears she has Diana's super strength, flight abilities, and super intelligence, but she seems kinda shy when you first meet her. Damien didn't have the 'luxury' of going to Sky High since he was home schooled at Wayne Manor, I think he said the butler Alfred taught him all he needed to know. Really, like how to make beds? That's not going to get you far in life little bro._

_I need to scope out some areas to free run when I get the chance. I really liked doing that when mom was home. It surprisingly comes naturally to me, the thrills of running from roof-top to fire escape gave me a thrill that I can't explain. Well actually with all that has happened I guess I can explain it now, but was it my mom or new dad to blame? _

_Okay well I'm guessing you're wondering what possible powers the daughter of a genetically mortified Catwoman and a super intelligent Batman could have? After all I have been going on about what and who my family is and since I'm going to this super school it must mean I have some sort of power right? Well, maybe it's the reason why I'm able to do so much stuff while free running. I could've got some of my mother's feline reflexes. That could explain why I like cats so much, it's like I can understand them in ways others can't. I suppose I could have gotten my super intelligence from Bruce, but let's just hope I am way smarter._

_So here I am at the end of all of this sitting on my bed in Wayne Manor. I have not been allowed to see my mother at the Maxville Maximum Security Prison or even talk to my brother Jae. I've quickly discovered that Damian's sour personality comes from Bruce and not his mother. I've been constantly visited by Athena and her best friend Carrie Kent. Yes, she's best friends with Clark and Lois Kent's daughter and yes she has her father's super strength, speed, flight, super hearing and x-ray vision. She's just not as completely indestructible as him. She can be killed if someone ever manages to cut off her head and that's just a guess since nobody knows for sure._

_I really hate what's happening and I fear it's only going to get worse. With my first day of Sky High looming over me I can only imagine what people are going to say. I was told that Bruce has a private jet that's going to transport us there since the bus is too humiliating. I guess being the daughter of a billionaire does have some perks, but being the daughter of a super villain thief is probably going to proceed me. Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm only writing this in my journal and no one will ever be able to read it with the quad security I have on this thing. I mean when one has super intelligence and lives in a family of super geniuses one must take as many precautions as possible to hide one's personal thoughts. God, life was so much easier when I could keep my thoughts in a spiral notebook, back when my life made sense and I wasn't trapped in this nightmare. Much like mother, I am a victim of circumstance._

* * *

This is the Hubby, I re-wrote this series. The idea was my wife's originally but I took it over since all the story ideas etc are mine.


	2. First Impressions

**Disclaimer:** Sky High (2005) and any characters within the movie belong to Disney. Anything from the Superman, Batman or Justice League universes belongs to DC Comics. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Two – First Impressions**

_Well day two at good ole' Wayne Manor and after a very quiet breakfast and a lot of tension I find myself sitting in the private jet of Bruce Wayne with Emo and Princess. Luckily Bruce gave me a brand new touch screen tablet for my journal entries and I don't know how he did it all my entries were turn into file format and downloaded. So much for all that security I had, however he said something about knowing how much I enjoyed keeping a journal, and that it would be more secure than a notebook. Oh whatever! Though I hate to admit it, he was right about the security thing. With this baby I can make sure everything I write would take at least five genus level humans to break through the encryption I put on it. So unless someone smarter than him tries to access this they will have no luck. _

_Okay now back to my typical teenage rant. You know what really sucks is that it takes about three hours to drive from Gotham to Maxville, however it only takes about fifteen minutes by jet to get from Wayne Manner to Sky High. Princess seems overly giddy about going to school that has other supers beings like the son of the Commander and Jet Stream. Apparently she has some major crush on some guy named Will Stronghold. Yeah well, whatever. _

_SO the other night I was bored so I did some research on Barron Battle. It appears that Barron was married to another super named Sofia Peace and had a son by the name Warren Peace. It so happens he is one of the students involved in saving the school the year before during prom. Now since I haven't been able to contact my brother Jae since I was moved to Gotham, I plan on tracking down this Warren guy and finding out how my brother's doing. Hmm, maybe he can take a note to give to my brother so I can at least assure him that all is going to be okay. Well it looks like we are approaching the school I have to say for a floating high school it looks-normal. This outta be fun-not!_

Helena shut down her journal and slid the touch pad into her black messenger bag. She didn't notice it until recently but she has a lot of her father's looks. She was five foot eight inches tall and had the bright green eyes of her mother and her brown hair but she was built like an athlete with strong shoulders yet had her mother's curves. She wore tight black jeans with a white tank top, partially buttoned up purple plaid shirt, and black jean jacket. She stood up once the plane landed and strapped her book bag across her chest with the pouch on her right side. Damian really looked like Bruce but he had piercing gray blue eyes that gave the feeling of a storm that was constantly brewing in them. He stood five feet nine inches tall and as he slipped on his dark sunglasses he slung his book bag over his right shoulder and shot Helena an irritated look. He dressed all in black from his shoes to jeans, t-shirt, and windbreaker. His hair was neat and trimmed on the sides with longer on top, always combed to the left.

Athena had bright blue eyes that danced with excitement as she exited the jet. She stood five feet three inches tall and wore white jeans with a red tee shirt underneath a yellow windbreaker. Her stark black hair was pulled into a ponytail and contrasted with her bright colored outfit.

Helena took her time exiting the plane because she really didn't want to draw attention herself.

Taking a deep breath she slowly got off the jet and followed Damien and Athena to the steps of the school. Alfred told her that they were to go to the office for new student orientation. Since it was also Damian's and Athena's first day they all headed to the office.

Opening the door she was greeted by the blonde secretary, Ms. Harrington behind her desk, "Ah, you must be the Wayne family. I've heard a lot of good things about you and we are happy that you can join us."

Helena was confused, how did she know who they are?

"I know you are asking yourself how I know this, simple I can read minds and I have an appointment calendar that told me you three were coming today. Now I'm sure you are pretty excited to get going but we're waiting for the Sky High representative to arrive. She will show you to the gym where power placement shall take place." Looking over their shoulders she smiled, "Ah here she is now."

Helena turned to see an auburn haired girl dressed in a green shirt and floral skirt walk through the office door. The girl had warm and caring brown eyes which made her seem like the mothering type and was the typical height for a teen her age. Opening the door she smiled at all of them. Helena couldn't stop from rolling her eyes at the girl's appearance, she seemed so-perky.

"Hello, I'm Layla Williams and I'm going to be escorting you around the school this afternoon." Extending her right hand out Layla made her way to each of them. "Athena I will be taking you to join the other freshmen so you can get familiar with them. There are a lot of new students so it shouldn't be too hard to make friends." Turning to Helen her hand was ignored. "Well, I'm here to help Helena and Damian with their orientation since they are coming to Sky High as upper classmen. So once we have completed power placement I'll leave you be." Layla gave a large smile and turned around, "Now, if all three of you would follow me we can head to the gym."

Letting out an irritated sigh and shaking her head Helena followed Layla to the gym, what was Power Placement anyway? Arriving in the large gym Helena's eyes shifted to a large platform that had a set of steps leading up to it. A bright light shown down on the platform where a woman with black hair, and blue eyes stood, Helena noticed she looked a lot like her step-mom. The woman introduced herself as Principal Powers and standing next to her was the cocky looking gym teacher Coach Boomer. Helena snickered at how the coach was dressed in his white shorts, sport windbreaker, Sky High ball cap, clipboard, and whistle. Principle Powers began with a long winded speech welcoming them to Sky High but Helena was too disinterested to pay attention to what she said.

Helena was jarred out of her thoughts when Principal Powers yelled, "Comets Away!" Instantly turning into the white orb of light she disappeared from the gym. The Gym teacher stepped into the center of the platform and looked down at his list before addressing the group. "My name is Coach Boomer, some of you may know me as Sonic Boom some of you may not. When I call your name you will come up here and show me your power. I will decide your placement in Sky High, but know my word is final. Do you understand?"

A few students mumbled, so the coach bellowed, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" The power of his voice caused their hair to fly back and everyone yelled, "Yes, sir!" Helena ducked down for a moment covering her ears, this guy was irritating.

"Okay, let's start with our two new students who _aren't_ freshman. Helena Kyle, no wait sorry. Helena Wayne," a smirk crossed Boomer's as he looked at her.

Helena's eyes went wide with anger for a moment then grumbled under her breath. He just had to use that old name in front of all the students. The jerk knew they changed her last name so it wouldn't draw attention to her, so much for that. Boomer wanted to see her power? She was going to show it to him! Running up to the platform she did a spring jump with a flip landing gracefully in front of him. Growling through clenched teeth her eyes narrowed, "You know my last name is Wayne, right? Remember that next time boom boom."

The coach raised an eyebrow, "What's your power?"

"What do you mean?" Helena answered smugly crossing her arms.

"What are you deaf? Is your power lack of hearing? With your parent you have to have some skills, what are they?" Boomer crossed his arms in response.

"I guess you could say I have advanced reflexes and-"before she could finish Boomer yelled.

"Car!" he announced and a car fell from the ceiling.

Helena jumped backwards into a flip and landed in a crouched position as the car came crashing down in front of her. "I didn't say I had super strength, you jerk!" He hit the button to have the car recede back to the ceiling with her still crouched on the platform. Sighing Helena stood up and adjusted her jacket. "What the hell was that supposed to prove?"

Boomer hit another button and without warning a spring loaded platform threw her toward the ceiling. Quickly grabbing hold of one of the steel beams she swung over top of it to gain momentum and let go. With a couple of tight rolls she landed lightly on her feet, "Good try, did I mention I used to free run the streets in Maxville? Oh I also have super intelligence as well, gonna drop a book on my head next? Maybe assault me with a tough math question?"

Marking on his clipboard Boomer mumbled as he flipped the pages.

"What was that? For a guy who prides himself on being so loud I didn't quite get that. So can you speak up?" Helena leaned in with her right hand cupping her right ear.

"Hero…" Boomer looked up from his clipboard then flipped the page. "Who's next? Damian Wayne!

Smirking Helena walked down the steps "Like I could be anything else." Raising her right hand up to Damian for a high five she instead got a shoulder to her arm as Damian climbed the steps.

Helena crossed her arms as he approached the stage and looked down at her and the other kids. Damian definitely hung out with Bruce too much.

"What's your power?" Boomer asked with the clipboard at his side.

"Speed, intellect, and accelerated healing" Damian smugly answered.

"Can you heal other's wounds?" Boomer gave a hint of curiosity as he marked his clipboard.

"No, but-"Boomer interjected.

"So let me get this straight, you are fast, smart and heal quickly but can't heal other? Sidekick!" Boomer happily announced.

Helena's arms dropped at what Boomer said and angrily approached the platform stairs, "Hey what's wrong with you? Don't you know hero material when you see it?" Pushing Damian aside and off the platform she got in Boomers face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damian growled at her, anger swelled up as he followed her with his gray eyes.

"Shut up, I'm talking to boom boom. So, what's your answer? This guy has the fighting skills of a trained assassin, he can and has taken out 50 people on his own and you want to make him a sidekick?" Her eyes focused on Boomer.

"All as a side-kick, so you want him to prove he's a hero? Bird-boy, get back up here. You and your sister will spar, if you win you are a hero, if she wins you stay a side-kick." Boomer's voice waived slightly as he stepped away from her. Damian glared as he walked by Helena. "Show me what you can do."

Damian took a fighting stance as Helena raised her fists up. Quickly he came at her with tight, quick punches that were hard for her to deflect. She would dodge one and get hit by the next, land a good punch or two then the next thing she knew what happened she was on her back with Damian over top.

Coach Boomer's voice echoed in the gym, "Hero!"

Helena whispered into Damian's ear, "You can thank me later." Pushing him off she quickly got to her feet and walked down the steps.

"Not going to happen." Damian crossed his arms and turned his head away from her.

Shaking her head and turning, "like father like son".

Layla awaited them by the gym entrance, "Well that was interesting, it really was." She smiled as the two siblings stared at her, "Well, lunch is going to happen in about ten minutes, we can tour the rest of the school then come back here to eat. Hey! Want to eat with me and my friends? They are a good group and I think you two might like them." Smiling she folded her hands in anticipation.

"Pass. Let's get this over with so I can focus on my studies." Damian answered bluntly.

"I'd rather jump off of Sky High than eat lunch with him," Helena responded with a glare.

"Okay, well Helena will you please eat lunch with us?" Layla turned to her.

"Yeah, sure I can. How's the food around here?" following Layla out of the gym Damian lagged behind the girls as they continued the tour. Soon the bell rang and they followed Layla to the cafeteria to get food. Helena thought it was funny to get a "hero sandwich", a banana, and a bottle of apple juice. She followed Layla and Damian to an almost empty table at the far end of the lunch room. Sitting at the table was a long haired boy wearing a leather jacket and reading a text book. Sitting across from him Helena had a sense of recognition but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Helena, Damian, I'd like to you meet Warren. Don't mind his cold exterior his bark is worse than his bite." Layla smiled as Warren gave her an annoyed look.

Helena gasped, "Wait, Warren Peace?"

Warren looked up allowing his hair to partially obscure his face, "What's it to you?"

"Oh I know all about you. You're the son of Barron Battle," Trying to keep calm she became excited because he was her tie to Jae.

Warren's hands began to smoke as he growled, "No one talks about my father!"

"Whoa there hot pants, no need to catch your underwear on fire. You and I have a lot in common and his name is Jason," Helena tried to keep the conversation civil but didn't like his attitude.

"You're Helena huh? Well, if that's the case I believe he's _our_ brother," he looked back down at the book apathetically.

"No, you don't get to say that! You've only known him for three months, I've practically raised him. You haven't earned the right to call him your brother," Helena's voice began to waiver while setting her sandwich down.

"Well, I'll be damned. You do have feelings for your family." Damian piped up from the other side of Layla.

Helena turned her head, "I've never pretended to like you and Athena, but sometimes we just have to deal with the circumstances we're dealt."

Damian crossed his arms, "That's crap, if you didn't like me even a little, then why'd you help me get hero status?"

"Because I know talent, even if it's wrapped up in a big ball of jerk-ness," Helena opened up her apple juice and took a drink.

"Wait what? _I'm_ the jerk? Life was going on long just fine until you came home like a dirty stray cat my dad found. You prance around like you're the queen of the manor wailing about how life is so hard. When in reality you should thank dad every day for letting you live there and not some foster home where you belong." Damian blasted back at her. Helena got a sense that beneath the anger he was hurt, which made her look at him differently.

"What? Are you sure that you aren't insecure about me coming into the family as an older sister? That no matter what I came first? Or is the fact that up until four years ago you too were 'dropped off' at daddy's doorstep like me?" Helena crossed her arms, "It's not like you've been welcoming to me since I have been living there by the way." Taking another drink her tone changed, "Don't worry little brother, you are still his favorite so you have nothing to fear from me."

"There's no point in discussing this anymore because you don't get it," Damian grabbed his sandwich and took a bite as he stared at the wall.

"Wow, and I thought I was the moody one at the table." Warren took a bite of an apple as he stared at Helena and Damian.

Helena glared at Warren, "If I give you a letter for Jason would you give it to him? I haven't heard from him in three months and would like to catch up."

"Do I look like a mailman?" Warren gave her a scowl as he stopped reading and looked up.

"Cut the crap will you? Please I really miss him." Helena extended her hand with the note in it towards Warren. Their eyes locked before he took the note from her hand and stuffed in his jacket pocket. "Thank you, I appreciate it," Helena suddenly felt a cold breeze overwhelm her from behind, "Whoa, did it get cold in here all the sudden?" Turning around she saw a blond, blue eyed girl approaching the table.

Sitting down next to Warren, a fog emanated from her as she glared at Helena, "Who are you and why were you flirting with my boyfriend?"

"Wait, you got the wrong idea. I wasn't flirting with him." Helena pulled her hand back and stood up straight. Making eye contact with the frosty female something about this pairing brought out the worst in her, "If you must know I was giving him a letter for my-our brother Jason, who happens to be living with him."

"Oh so _you're_ Helena? You are nothing like I imagined you to be. You really don't live up to the hype." Coldly staring at Helena she turned to Warren and whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, I guess so," he mumbled not looking up from his book.

Helena felt her blood boil, "Listen you bitch, I'm not gonna take crap from a walking ice-cube you got that?" Turning to Warren her anger grew, "And you let people like that around my little brother? I can only hope she doesn't become a bad influence on him."

Warren brushed the hair out of his face and he sat up straight and looked directly at Helena, "First don't call her a bitch or an ice-cube. You don't know her well enough to make that comment. As for Jason I wouldn't expose him to anyone or anything unhealthy or dangerous. "His hands began to smoke before he took a breath and calmed down. "Just so you know, his powers developed this summer and yeah he's a pyro like me. So he is fine, besides don't you think there was a reason to have him live with me?" Grabbing his book bag he stood up and left the table.

Helena looked over at Layla who silently sat at the table drinking her milk through a straw, "I'm going to go find Will. See you guys in class!" Grabbing her tray she left the three of them at the table

"Well you seem to making all sorts of friends Helena." Drinking his milk from a straw Damian leaned forward resting his head on his left hand.

"Yeah well, whatever," Helena crossed her arms. She couldn't avoid taking quick glances at the ice princess who noticed Damian for the first time.

Getting up she moved closer to him, "Hello there. My name is Melissa Freeze, who are you?"

The sipping sound of the last of the milk came from his container as he looked at her, "Damian Wayne, nice to meet you Melissa." Looking over the top of his sunglasses he wiggled his left eyebrow.

Melissa reached across the table and took Damian's hand, "It's so nice to meet you. So what grade are you in?" Batting her eyes flirtatiously at him and smiled.

"Does it matter?" Pushing the glasses up his attention was shifted to a tall boy with blond hair, a smaller boy with bright curly hair and glasses, and another African American boy in a sweater sporting black framed glasses.

Helena shook her head while taking a drink of milk and nearly choked as a boy in red, white, and blue jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, white sneaker, and medium length brown hair walked up to the table with Athena and her best friend Carrie in tow. They were chatting it up as they sat down at the table, almost oblivious to everyone else. Helena didn't take long to put two and two together to figure out he was Will Stronghold. Rolling her eyes as she stood up from the table all these new faces were making her feel out of place.

"Where are you going Helena?" Damian peeked over the dark glasses.

"I need some air. I'll see you at the jet after school." Taking the strap of her book back and slinging it cross body she grabbed the tray.

A few steps from the table she heard Melissa quip, "Goodbye dear, try not to take anything on your way out."

Helena stopped and put her tray on a nearby table before turning around, "What was that? You want me to kick your ass?"

Jumping quickly in her direction Helena had her fist ready to strike at the startled Melissa when Damian grabbed her by the waste and slung her over his left shoulder. "No you don't. C'mon we'll be late for class. Nice meeting everyone." Grabbing his book bag he carried Helena out the lunchroom with her kicking and swinging in Melissa's direction.

* * *

This is The Hubby and I have taken it upon myself to re-write the story since I took it over midway. I believe I have gotten to know the characters and will deliver a more believable performance. While the essence stays the same the mood and tension will be at a different level than before. As always reviews are nice so I can see where I am lacking and what you like.


	3. Cat Claws

**Disclaimer:** Sky High (2005) and any characters within the movie belong to Disney. Anything from the Superman, Batman or Justice League universes belongs to DC Comics. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Three – Cat Claws **

_Can you believe what that-that stupid girl did? She not only accuses me of flirting with that stupid hothead Warren Peace but then she throws a dig at me about my mom! I now know how arch enemies are made and if she wants to keep pushing it she will find out how hard I can push back!_

_On a lighter note I found out that Athena's little crush, Will Stronghold, was dating that peace loving hippie, Layla. I can't say that I don't feel bad for her but yet again she could a lot better in my opinion. I wish the same thing could be said about that Melissa chick. Besides the fact I wanna rip her face off she was hitting on Damian after her supposed boyfriend Warren wasn't around. Apparently she isn't dating him because she likes him but that she was dating the hottest bad boy in the school, well until Damian showed up. There is no way I'll let that girl put her cold hands on my brother, even if I'm going to kick his butt later for stopping me from destroying hers._

_Oh get this, we got a phone call after we get home from school and guess who it was? That's right that stupid girl! I silently mouthed that Melissa was on the phone for Damian surprisingly he shook his head no. So I told her that he wasn't home because he had a hot date with some random girl, I just made up a name. She sounded so heart broken, boo hoo ya cheating skank! So I sat by the phone most of the evening because I hoped Jason would call, but when the phone rang instead of Jae I hear the voice of Warren. He tried to make some silly excuse that he wanted to make sure I'd given a valid phone number before letting his brother talk to me. What a jerk, I practically raise Jae and he's suspicious of me? Before I could unleash a verbal barrage he put my brother on the phone._

_It felt so good to talk to him as a flood of emotions filled me from happiness, sadness, anger, and hope that one day soon we will see each other again. We talked for a couple of hours and It was great to find out that he was being treated well. Also he cleared up a few of the assumptions I'd made about Warren. Apparently he was a very caring and protective older brother. I also found out that the one time Melissa had met him was when she came over unannounced and practically pushed her way into the house thinking Warren was cheating on her with another girl at school. Warren got rid of her and told him he really wished he could end it with her. He said that Warren wasn't answering her calls anymore in the hopes she gets the hint. Man is Damian in for it if she does the same with him! Well time to get on the jet for my second day of Sky High drama! _

Helena put her tablet back into her bag and left her room in Wayne manor. Running down long staircase she saw Alfred at the door smiling as always. "Not flying us today Alfred?"

"No, I am afraid not young miss. Your father hired a new pilot at my request. I simple have too much to do in the day. Don't worry he is a skilled pilot and will get you there and back safely." Closing the door behind her, Helena ran to the jet.

As she climbed the steps and boarded the jet, she smirked at Damian as he took his seat. As the jet took off she leaned forward, "So are you ready to have a day full of fun and adventure with Melissa chasing you all day?"

Without looking back he quipped, "Not my type, she's pushy and I don't respond to pushy people."

"I'm glad you're smart enough to see through her ruse, yet I can't help but feel a little sorry for the guy. After all it doesn't seem like he's all that into her." Helena sighed. Everything about the brooding teen had rubbed her the wrong way, but the way her brother spoke of him, made it seem like there was a completely different person underneath the rough exterior.

"Yeah well guys like Warren and me know how to deal with crazy chicks."

Helena cocked her eyebrow, "I'm surprised you have any experience with girls."

"I was raised by the Assassins League up until recently, remember? I had training in everything." His gray eyes expressed the serious nature of the comment.

Helena let out a small laugh at the thought of his first day of training in the art of women.

"I can't believe Will has a girlfriend," Athena pouted," and I can't hate her because she's so sweet."

"Why not? If you want something you fight for it." Damian spun his chair around to face his younger sister.

"Damian-you know I can't hurt people or do something to hurt them. Mother and the Goddess would be disappointed. Besides I'd probably hurt her real bad even if I gave her a finger poke." Athena responded softly, she knew she would hurt Layla and didn't want that.

Helena shook her head and spun her chair to look out the window. Soon the jet made a right turn as the school came into view on the right side. The sounds of the landing gear lowering came from below the seats shortly followed by the thump of the jet landing. After it was done taxiing the door opened and all three left the jet. As she passed by a tree she heard Layla call to her. Looking over she saw Will and Layla sitting on a branch, "Helena, we'd love it if you joined us."

"Why are you two up there? Class is going to start soon and it looks like a pretty long jump from up there." Resting her left hand on her hip and scanning the tree.

"Oh don't worry about that. If we wanted down quickly Will can carry me and fly down, or I could do this." The tree began to shrink in front of Helena and soon both Layla and Will were standing in front of her.

"So, I assume that's your power Layla. It can be handy in a pinch or when you need shade on a hot day." Smiling she adjusted the trap of her book bag.

"Yes and sometimes it does come in handy." Layla laughed as she leaned against Will who stood awkwardly.

"Hey, um sorry about that whole Melissa thing yesterday, she can kinda get out of control with new people or other people in general." Will folded his arms.

"Yeah, she's not really our friend she just showed up at our table one day when she and Warren started dating. We only let her hang around because Warren's our friend despite our own feelings," Layla admitted.

"Well, I understand you don't want to be mean, but did you did notice how she was flirting with Damian when Warren left?" Helena crossed her arms in frustration. She may be new to the school but seemed to get the idea these three really didn't like Melissa.

Will's face turned red with anger, "She did what? Was that before I got there?"

"Calm down Will, I'm sure it was harmless." Layla tried to diffuse his anger.

"Harmless or not she seems to think she can get away with acting like that. I may not know him that well but there's no way the guy's that submissive. My brother told me Warren is getting fed up with her but hasn't found a way to break it off, maybe we should have an intervention or something" Helena made a halfhearted joke about the intervention but they all knew something needed to be done about Melissa.

As the three walked into the school, Helena saw Damian hanging out with Athena and Carrie. She remembered his remark from earlier regarding pushy people and wondered if he liked Carrie. It would just be too perfect if Damian had a thing for the daughter of Superman. Looking at her she seemed unimposing with her short stature and athletic frame. While not as tall as her father she did reach five feet six inches. Her blue eyes stood out almost as much as her red hair, Helena hated to admit it but Damian and Carrie would make a cute couple.

Will and Layla went on to their first class as Helena approached Damian and tapped him on the shoulder. His gray eyes shone with annoyance as he looked over his right shoulder, "Don't give me that look, I have a proposition for you. "

"What could you possibly have that I want?" Damian seemed uninterested at what she wanted to say.

She leaned forward and whispered, "I know of a way we can get crazy Melissa off your back and open the door for you to hook up with Carrie."

Damian grabbed her by the armand pulled Helena away from Athena and Carrie. "What's this proposition and how the hell did you figure out my feelings toward Carrie?" He growled.

"Whoa calm down their buddy. Believe it or not, you're not that hard to read," Helena saw the flash in his gray eyes, he was getting angry. "Okay, so we know that she's a cheating hoe and is interested in dating the hottest guy in school for the prestige. Frankly, you being the son of the Dark Knight is a bigger deal then Warren being the son of the Barron. So all you have to do is lead her on, get her to confess she likes you more than Warren and use this micro recorder to catch her every word." Helena opened her hand revealing the small device.

Damian looked at her hand then rubbed his chin while looking back at Carrie then back to Helena, "So you want me to basically set a trap, force a confession, and come out smelling like a rose? Sure I'll do it, it'll be fun." Taking the micro recorder he put it in his jacket pocket and winked.

She shook her head and smiled, "I had a feeling you couldn't resist. You don't think it will be hard to get rid of her do you?"

"Naw, but did you think about Warren's possible reaction? He's a fire type and regardless of whether he wants to be with her or not you're sure he won't roast me alive for leading her on?" Damian put his hands in his front pant pockets.

"Are you saying you can handle a silly little pyro kinetic?" Helena smirked

Damian gave Helena a deadpan look, "I've fought tougher forest fires, I just need to be prepared is all."

"Don't worry 'little brother', you expose her for who she is and you have nothing to fear. However a word of advice, wear your fireproof underwear just in case." Winking at him she walked to her first class smiling the whole way.

* * *

*break*

The day passed as it did every day and soon Helena was sitting with her new friends at their favorite lunch table. Across from her sat the always stoic Warren, looking down at his food and deep in thought. Warren seemed annoyed by her bouncing her leg and shot a dirty look. Giving him one back she heard Damian whispered into her earpiece, "_I'm outside of the cafeteria. Ice Queen is on approach" _

Helen turned her head as if she was going to cough and whispered, "Okay let me know where you two are going." Facing Warren she cleared her throat to get his attention, "So, Jae and I had a good talk the other day, wanna hear what he told me about you?"

He furrowed his brow, "No."

"Oh c'mon it's really juicy stuff, are you sure?" Helena taunted.

Frustrated Warren sat up straight and leaned forward on the table, "What did the little snake tell you?"

A quick flash of anger filled her as she glared at him, "Don't you ever call him a snake he's a much better person than you'd ever be!" Softening her tone she smiled, "But perhaps we shouldn't discuss this in front of everyone, we wouldn't want them knowing all of your dark little secrets do we?"

He raised a dark eyebrow, "What could he know that my friends don't already know?"

Helena smirked, standing up, "How about you get up and I'll explain as we go for a walk."

"Why Ms. Wayne you wouldn't be hitting on me, would you?" He mocked.

Helen spoke through clinched teeth, "Why yes, Mr. Peace I'd love to spend time alone with you. Maybe if you're good you could get lucky!"

Warren got up quickly and felt a blush creeping up his neck, "What did the little brat tell you?"

"Like I said, walk with me." Helena led the way out of the cafeteria followed by a fuming Warren. She could feel her heart race with excitement at the idea of busting that Ice Queen Melissa. As the two walked down the hall she soon heard a conversation going on between Damian and Melissa and pinpointed where the two were before stopping and turning around to face the annoyed Warren.

"Okay we are in the hallway, spill it!" Warren demanded.

"Hey now, calm down there hothead." Folding her arms and leaning against the wall she smirked, "All he told me was that you're a pretty cool older brother and have made him feel welcome in his new home. He did however mention that you hate your girlfriend Melissa, but are afraid of breaking up with her because you fear being alone. " Helen could see him growing angry as she continued. "Oh and even though you like to give off this 'devil may care' attitude you actually have feelings deep down in there and he can see what your friends see, a good person."

"He told you all of that?" Warren's expression changed to wonder at what he heard before looking to the left and scowling. "Yeah well whatever, he can say what he wants."

"Well, some of it, you don't have to be related to see the truth. I've seen the way you ignore her when she's sitting at the table next to you. I understand that's the only way you communicate with any of your friends, but deep down I know it's just a front you put on to protect yourself" She stared into his eyes as he seemed to soften for just a moment before looking away again.

"I guess I should expect that from the daughter of the Dark Knight, able to pick up clues from anywhere." He looked down the hall and his eyes grew wide as he saw Melissa pinning Damian to the lockers. Damian had his arms up in a surrendered position looking in their direction. His gray eyes screamed _help_.

Helena followed his gaze and suddenly remembered why she was in the hallway in the first place. "You know what? I think I might just kill that girlfriend of yours myself, what the hell is she doing with Damian?"

Warren growled, "Not, if I get to the both of them first!" His hands lit with flame as it traced up his arms.

"Damian Move!" Helena screamed.

In his anger Warren threw a couple of fire balls at the two hitting the lockers above both of their heads. Helen saw Damian's eyes fill with momentary surprise as he slunk to the floor, was he actually afraid of Warren?

Melissa quickly turned around, looked back and Damian before running to Warren, "My hero!"

Helen couldn't contain her annoyance with Melissa, "Oh give me a break you dumb bitch, do you think I didn't see what was going on? I mean c'mon Warren she was totally hitting on Damian just now! Tell him Damian, how she's been calling you for days trying to get you to go out with her."

Damian stood speechless for a moment before uttering a response, "It's true, I kept telling her no but she insisted so when Helena suggested we do this i-"

"You did what?" Warren turned angrily to Helena who had a surprised look on her face at how easily Damian caved under pressure.

"So-so what if I did?" She folded her arms defiantly. "She's no good for either of you, she's a fraud and-"

"Save it, y'know for a moment there I thought I could really understand you but now I don't get you at all." Turning he stormed back into the cafeteria.

Melissa stood smugly in the hallway before turning to Helena, "Nice try, but it looks like this cat couldn't land back on her feet after a fall like that."

Helena walked closer to Melissa and got six inches from her face, "Haven't you heard the old saying don't mess with a cat because it has claws?" Looking into her eyes she could see Melissa look down at Helena's hands then back to her.

"Well it looks like this cat is no more than a helpless kitten with tiny claws like those." She sarcastically replied.

"I'm telling you now Melissa, stay away from Damian. If you don't I'll show you how sharp my claws really are." She glared in Melissa's blue eyes and she could tell that she wasn't going to budge.

"You can keep the little worm Warren is all the man I need." Turning around she calmly walked into the cafeteria leaving a smoggy trail at her feet.

"I do not like her Damian, and if Warren has any brains he'd dump her ass like he should." Helena turned and walked with Damian down the hall to their next class.

* * *

This is the hubby-I have revised chapter three, is it better? Does it give the story more pop? Review for chapter 4.1 revision!


	4. Tell me about you

**Disclaimer:** Sky High (2005) and any characters within the movie belong to Disney. Anything from the Superman, Batman or Justice League universes belongs to DC Comics. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Four – Tell me about you**

_Okay so I'm this close to killing that Melissa bitch! She had the nerve to say after all the crap she pulled with Damian to call him a worm! Yeah he didn't really stand up to Warren like I thought he would be then again he was supposed to act afraid so she would get the hint and leave him alone. If that's the case then bravo for him! I dunno, maybe after seeing her in action opened that narrow brain of Warren's and he'll dump her. Wait a second, why do I care who he dates? If he wants to waste his time with an idiot like her than spend time with a real woman then that's his fault! To top it off I got thrown in detention with him because someone couldn't keep their mouth shut. Oh God, why do I even think this way? Great, Mr. Wonderful keep's eyeballing me, more about this later._

Helena put her tablet back into her messenger bag and sighed, "What?"

Warren's eyes quickly darted away, "Whatever, I didn't do anything."

"I'm sure you'd like me to believe that, however I can see out the corners of my eyes, you keep looking at me." Glaring at him she took a drink of juice.

Crossing his arms and leaning back into the chair, "I was looking your direction, I wasn't looking at you."

"Oh sure, there's nothing behind me to look at besides the wall, so what's your next excuse? Helena quipped, she was looking for a fight for some reason.

"Will you drop it already? Maybe I was looking at you but I was curious about what you were writing that's all. Make a federal case out of it will ya?" grabbing his book he began to read, his long dark hair covered his face.

Helena became slightly annoyed with his brushoff, "So is that how your dad raised you? Ignore the issue and it goes away?"

"I told you before! Nobody talks about my father!" Warren growled as he shot an angry look.

"Oh that's right, I forgot! Your dad didn't raise you so you are dealing with abandonment issues aren't you." Leaning forward she stared intently in his face.

Slamming his book on the table he leaned forward as each were inches away, "You think you are so good at reading people yet you fail to read yourself! I however can read people better than anyone you know. So, before you start to analyze me maybe you should be the one to have a long hard look at."

Helena was going to comeback hard when she read into what he was saying, "Wait, what do you mean? You can read people by touching them? Did you get that from your mother?"

He looked with a bit of surprise as if he wanted to say something but instead he picked his book back up and began reading.

"Well, I'm going to take that as a yes." Sitting back in her chair she watched him read.

"Can't you tell I'm trying to read?" growling he turned his back to her.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you just let one of your major secrets slip and you expect me to forget about it? Does it have to be skin to skin contact?" She remembered he grabbed her arm a while back, did he pick up on anything in that brief moment?

He sighed setting his book down, "It has to be skin to skin contact. Layla held my hand last year when she was trying to get Will all mad and junk so I her believe that I burned, and she called me cutie. But really all I was getting was sickly sweet thoughts about how she wanted to be with Will I didn't want to see any more of that crap." he nervously tapped his fingers on the desk, "The worst part of all of this is I picked up on the part of my mom's powers that actually scares me, sometimes can see when someone is going to die and I can't do a damn thing to stop it."

Helena sighed, "So you let her believe what she was doing with you was okay, but in reality you couldn't stand her or the emotions she had for someone else?"

Looking at the table Warren spoke softly, "I couldn't stand the thought of being alone and her feelings made me just want to-"he stopped mid-sentence.

"Do what Warren? Kill yourself?" Helena leaned forward in her chair she was starting to become concern for him. Warren looked up through his long hair with his eyes glistening before looking back down at the table. "Oh please tell me you aren't that stupid to even consider that!"

"Why not? It's not like anyone would miss the son of the infamous Barron Battle, murderer of millions!" Sighing he tried to calm down, "You of all people should know what it is like to have a parent, who is your whole world, be taken from you at a young age and told they had done such and evil thing. I was five when they took him from me, life for mom and me became a living nightmare. After years of being compared to your father you soon change your love for him to hate for anything to do with him."

"You haven't told any of your friends this. Why are you telling me?" She took her hand and turned his face to look at her, he quickly swatted her away.

"I suppose it's the relationship you and Jae have, you two have had to deal with an unstable mother and all the different men in and out of your home yet he's never lost his innocence and see's the world as an optimist. I thought about this a long time last night and I realized you're the reason why he's the way he is. You're the one who raised him in your mother's absence." He continued to look at her as he spoke.

Helena could feel a flush of embarrassment and humility as small smile came across her face, "As much credit as I would like to take Jae is a very smart kid and has always seen the situation as it is yet still sees the bright side to everything. I just made sure he ate and took his baths really."

"I doubt that Helena, he looks up to you, he told me that himself." Warren smirked.

"So, about yesterday, I'm sorry I took such lengths to expose Melissa for what she was, how did she take the break-up?" Helena leaned back in her chair.

Warren's face when solemn again, "We didn't break up, I know how she is and quite frankly I'm not going into details, but let's just say I have a vested interest in staying together with her. Besides she isn't interested in touching me or going places together. As long as we're dating I didn't have to worry about being approached by any other girls and as long as I am surrounded by the geek squad on my lunch break nobody comes near me anyway."

"From what I heard you didn't hang out with anyone until last year and the whole prom night mess." Helena folded her arms and leaned back.

"Don't get me wrong, Stronghold's my best friend, but it's becoming highly annoying lately with all these-admirers and I sure as hell don't want to know about every little romantic rendezvous between him and the Hippie on a daily basis." Shaking his head he looked down at the book in front of him.

Helena brushed the strand of her brown hair behind her ear, as she stared at him. "Y'know is there another reason why you're telling me all of this? I know you said it was because of Jae, but is there another reason to trust me with all this?"

"Let's say if Jae trusts you there may be a reason for me to do the same, okay?" Warren grumbled as he lay his head on the desk and fell asleep.

* * *

*Break*

Helena finished her homework and looked around the smooth white walls of the room. Warren was mumbling in his sleep, his face was contorted with fear and pain as he murmured, "Please don't, I don't know what you want from me, but please don't hurt her. I'll do what you want just don't hurt them, please stop!"

"Warren, wake up," Helena reached out to shake his shoulder.

"Stay away, don't you touch me!" Warren exclaimed thrashing with his arms as if someone was trying to pin him.

Helena hesitantly placed her hand on his leather clad shoulder and shook, "Warren, you're having a nightmare. You need to wake up."

He jumped at her touch and opened his eyes shrugging her hand off his shoulder. Tears formed but quickly disappeared as he growled, "What are you doing?"

"You were having a nightmare, it sounded like you were being tortured or something. I just wanted to wake you before you gave me nightmares," Helena remained nonchalant but she couldn't help but want to console him

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, so I was talking in my sleep, huh?"

"I think that's an understatement. Do you usually have dreams like that?" Sitting down in the desk right next to him she could see he was embarrassed.

Warren sighed, "No, um…well. I don't usually have dreams like that, but in this room I don't have access to my mental shields. You see this room not only takes away my ability to read everything when I touch someone, but also prevents me from preventing others from mentally attacking me. Yeah, so-"

Grabbing his right arm she lifted his sleeve to expose his flamed tattoos, "So, I guess it's safe to touch you in this room then?"

"Yeah…I guess so. Why are you doing that?" Warren wasn't going to let her know how much he liked her touching his arm.

Tracing the tattoo with her right index finger she spoke in a low tone, "Have I ever mentioned how much I like tattoos?" She continued to trace it when she noticed horizontal scars on the inside of his wrist. She felt his gaze on her as she moved his wrist closer to her eyes. She soon realized what they were and her eyes met his, "I thought you were indestructible."

"I'm Superman or anything, I can be cut, and I can and have broken bones. I just have a higher that usual pain tolerance. I was fine after Stronghold threw me through a couple walls and into a column in the teacher's lounge. I just got up and went back to the fight maybe I developed a tougher skin when I'm angry and flame out." he pulled his hand away and mumbled. "It really sucked to find that out the hard way."

Helena looked at Warren with a new found compassion, she disliked him the first time they met, but now he was starting to grow on her much like how Emo Boy and Princess. She turned in the desk so that she was facing him better, "Warren, believe it or not you have had an impact on everyone you meet and despite what you think I know your friends adore you even though you keep them at a distance, Jae is ecstatic to have a big brother like you, and well you're starting to grow on me." She sighed, "Maybe we both have a few things to learn about opening up to people more." She looked up quickly and glared at him, "If you tell Emo Boy or the Princess about that I'll kick your ass."

"It's okay Kitty Cat, you're secret's safe with me," he assured resting his head on the desk for a second time.

"You're falling asleep again, have you not been sleeping well?"

"No, this room just drains all of my energy, but at the same time when I fall asleep in this room it's always restless. So, wake me up if I start talking in my sleep again, please," he mumbled closing his eyes.

"Sure." She pulled out her tablet once again.

* * *

This is the Hubby, this chapter is the slow chapter but we all know I don't let that go on for too long. Stay Tuned for chapter 5 redux!


	5. Dreams and Memories

**Disclaimer:** Sky High (2005) and any characters within the movie belong to Disney. Anything from the Superman, Batman or Justice League universes belongs to DC Comics. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Five – Dreams and Memories**

_Okay, I told you that sometimes my mother would bring home work associates, well actually criminals, some pretty shady characters. Since my mother always had some game she was playing she didn't see how having guys like that around her thirteen year old daughter and eight year old son was a bad idea. So, let's just say if anyone touched me once they learned not to touch me again, some of these guys were complete perverts and saw me as fresh meat and saw my brother as a target. They soon learned you mess with me, you get scars, you mess with Jae, and you lose a limb. There was no way in hell I'd ever let anyone harm him._

_So, yeah I woke up this morning from a nightmare. My mind just had to take away all of the safety I was beginning to feel living at the Wayne Manner and squash it. I felt like it was reminding me that no matter how physically safe I was, I would never be mentally safe. Call me crazy but I think my dreams are caused by one of my mom's old co-workers Hydra. Yeah I did that research before going to bed and she is actually named Connie. I remember her and come to think of it she looked a lot like Melissa Freeze, well except for the fact that Connie has green reptilian eyes and Melissa's are ice blue other than that she had the same Ice Bitch personality. _

_Back to my dream, I was watching my mother and this Hydra woman, both standing in front of a large monitor when a man's face appeared on the screen. Don't ask me how I know this but his name was Dragon Tongue but my mom told me his name was Seth. He had the same bald tanned head I remember with those eerie red eyes that spun into a hypnotic green when he used his powers, and that black forked tongue that gave him that extra creepy vibe. He tried to force himself on me when I was 13 trying to use those hypnotic powers of his, but for some reason they didn't work. Maybe it had something to do with my feline senses, but my claws made sure he didn't try that again._

_Standing next to him on the screen was his albino friend who controlled gravity I think his name was Lance something. He was the sicko who was eyeing my little brother every time he would come over to my house. You could see there was a hunger and I wasn't going to have it. I couldn't remember what they said but I do remember Hydra turning around and seeing me, she walked over with a hateful look in her eyes and kicked me out of the room then I woke up. I swear someone should take those jerks out once and for all. Come to think of it I think that someone is me, but how? I've got some planning to do maybe it will come to me in my sleep._

Helena climbed back into bed hoping no other memories would creep back into her mind causing more bad dreams. She didn't want anyone to know about her dreams, after all they were just dreams. Once she figures out what past memory is triggering them she is confident they will go away and slowly she drifted off into sleep. All night images of Hydra filled every dream, all of them she was being chased by some creature bent on catching her. Suddenly she awoke with a start as her cell phone was ringing, picking it up she groggily answered, "Hello"

"Hey sis, did I wake you_?_ " Jae's voice replied.

Rubbing her eyes she looked at the clock, it was seven-thirty, "What are you doing up so early? Doesn't your school start at 9am?"

"Oh, we always get up this early to eat breakfast together. Warren's downstairs making pancakes as we speak, but I wanted to call you and make sure everything was fine. Did you two talk yesterday in detention? "Jae seemed to be leading to something but didn't want to ask out loud yet.

"Yeah, what about it, was he complaining to you about it or something?" Helena yawned as she lay back on her bed.

"No, but this morning it seemed like he was having a nightmare or something because he called out your name." Jae seemed slightly concerned mixed with mild amusement.

Helena smiled, "So he called out my name in his sleep did he? I'll have to give him a hard time about that later."

"Hey, don't do that, he doesn't know I heard that and I want you two to get along. Can you do me a favor and ask him about his nightmares and who this Hydra woman is he keeps screaming at?" Jae pleaded

Helena's eyes went wide when she heard Hydra, but she didn't want to let Jae know she also knew that name from her dreams, "Okay, I'll ask him when I get the chance, I'm going to let you go so I can get ready for school, love you Shorty."

"Love you two crabby pants, say hi to Bruce for me!" Jae hung up the phone and Helena sat on the edge of the bed, why would Warren know anything about Hydra?

*Break*

Helena arrived at school with Damian and Athena on the Wayne jet like she did every morning at Sky High. As she exited the plane and made her way the first class Warren caught her attention, he was sitting at the table with Melissa wrapped around his left arm looking very tired. His eyes darted over to her then away as Melissa scowled at her. Helena shook her head and continued walking down the hall when she heard Athena's voice behind her.

"Helena there you are! You got of the jet so fast I didn't get a chance to ask your option about the party." Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

Helena turned around with a confused look on her face, "What party?"

Athena laughed, "Don't you remember, it's my birthday Saturday! Now I have handed out invites to all our friends including Warren, but not that Melissa girl because she's icky." Athena gave a disgusted look before going back into a large smile.

"Oh-oh really, you invited everyone and Warren too? Well, that's super so why do you need my opinion about this?" Helena was at a loss at how to respond.

Athena grabbed her arm as they walked down the hall together, "I wanted your opinion on what you should wear to the party, a dress or jeans and a tee."

"Wait, what do you mean what _I_ am wearing to the party? I'm there for the cake and Ice cream then I'm back in my room. "Helena shot Athena a look.

Athena began to pout, "Helena! You can't not be there for my party we are practically sisters! Please, it won't be the same without you there. Please, _please_ say you will be there!"

Helena sighed, "I'm going to regret this, but since it is in our house I guess I could stick around for a little bit, but then I'm back in my room."

Athena squealed, "Oh thank you, I'll come to your room after school and we can go over outfits. This will be so fun!"

Athena ran down the hall as Helena rubbed her left ear. She knew the day could only get better from this point.

Soon it was time for lunch an as she came into the cafeteria she saw Warren with his head laying on the table. Helena sighed as she sat next to him. Warren looked up at her with heavy eyelids. "Okay, I know you haven't been sleeping well, even at home."

"Jae called you this morning, didn't he?" He closed his eyes rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, he's concerned about you. Also, while I am flattered, I guess waking up screaming my name might've had something to do with it. What the hell have you been dreaming about lately?"

His eyes snapped open to glare at her, "Why do you think I'd ever tell you?"

She lifted her pointer finger to her chin, "Well, let's see you opened up to me yesterday and thought you'd want to talk your dreams, plus I can help you understand who Hydra is."

Looking over his arms he lifted his head, "What about Hydra, who is she?"

"She's a nasty bitch, one I am very familiar with." Helena gazed into his eyes.

"So, what makes you think I really have an interest in a low level criminal as her? Isn't that something professional heroes deal with?" Warren lay his head back down on his arms.

"Well yeah, but I have a slightly better insight since my mom worked with her and the rest of her organization." Reaching into her pack she pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, orange juice, and a banana.

"Okay so what?" Warren snapped.

"Hey, don't be a jerk, I'm just letting you know if you want to talk about these dreams I am here, okay?"

"I can't help being a jerk, it's who I am." Warren said in a tired response.

"Oh I know, but if it makes you feel better I'm having nightmares too and they involve Hydra as well." Helena took a bite of her sandwich.

Slowly he sat straight and looked into her eyes, "You are having nightmares as well? Isn't that a little odd?"

"Well since I've known Hydra I am also familiar with her partners Dragon Tongue, Gravinator, and Mind Molder. Oh, by the way, I'm not sure if you noticed or not but Hydra looks a lot like your little girlfriend. The database didn't have her real name but I remember her name as Connie. Did you ever meet Melissa's mother?"

Raising his left eyebrow, "No, I never even set foot inside her home she always came over to my place. If that's true it makes sense, do you suppose she knew about my other gift and that's why she never really held my hand without gloves?"

"You know, I really don't like the idea of you knowing everything about me, either but it's a possibility. Do you think she is hiding something from you?" Helena drank her juice.

"Well, now I do. Guess I'll have to keep a better eye on her, see what she's up to, what a pain in the ass." As he started to slink back down on the table he heard a noise from behind him.

"Warren, darling I'm here!" Melissa said in a singsong tone.

"Well, looks like the pain in the ass just showed up Warren. I'm going to get going so enjoy yourself now." Helena picked up what was left of her lunch and put it into her book bag.

"Gee thanks." He replied frustrated

"Helena walked past Melissa and gave her a narrowed gaze before leaving the cafeteria, as she walked down the hall she came to a realization, not only did she like Warren, but she was starting to really like Warren. Sighing in frustration she ended her fourth period class and sat at her desk, she couldn't wait for the day to end.

* * *

Okay Kids, This is the Hubby again. Do we like the flow so far? Let me know!


	6. Heat

**Disclaimer:** Sky High (2005) and any characters within the movie belong to Disney. Anything from the Superman, Batman or Justice League universes belongs to DC Comics. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Six – Heat**

_Okay, I don't know what's happening with my hormones lately, but I just woke up from the most passionate dream I've ever had! It started out as any normal dream except half way through I started to get-horny. I couldn't make out who I was with but his smell was so-intoxicating! Just when it started to get good I woke up! What sucks worst about it is I woke up with a fever and sweating horribly and now I feel sick and I've never gotten sick before, ever! I never even got headaches, I always figured it had something to do with my DNA that blessed me with good health, but I can't help but wonder if this fever has something to do with that dream. I mean it, this dream was GOOD, but I'm not going to give any of the juicy details because if anyone managed to read what I dreamt I could go into the porn business! This is ridiculous, to top the day off Athena's birthday party is coming up and Warren is coming to it, the bright side is he will be bringing Jae. I should probably go back to bed, I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a long day! _

Helena put the journal away and lay back in bed, she had been so hot before now shivers shook her body. How could she go from boiling hot to ice cold so quickly? It was like that ice bitch had snuck into her room and chilled the air. Closing her eyes she drifted back into sleep, within moments another passionate dream of her and the mystery man started again. As it started to heat up she saw the man's face-it was Warren and with that she woke with a start covered in sweat again, but more than before, if that was even possible. Resting her face in her hands and sighing deeply she couldn't handle many more of these kinds of dreams for much longer. Climbing out of bed she went to the bathroom sink and drank two big cups of water then took a cold shower. Watching the water drip into the shower, her mind searched for an answer as to why she was having these kinds of dreams and how would she feel if she saw Warren at the party. Would the dreams overwhelm her sense of reason causing a loss of composure around him?

After standing in the ice cold water for what seemed like hours turned off the water, grabbed her towel and walked back into her bedroom. Looking at her clock she noticed it was seven-thirty and knew sleep was not an option at this point. Picking up her phone she hoped it wasn't too late to persuade Warren and Jae to stay home. Being around him when she was experiencing this was a very bad idea but how could she make a request when they aren't coming to see her? She then wondered if she should tell someone about the dreams and fever, but then again what could they do or say. It's probably nothing but a virus. Schools are germ factories even super schools.

As the phone rang she heard it pick up with a familiar female voice, "Hello?"

"Hi, Ms. Peace, I'm sorry for calling so early, but I was wondering if Jae or Warren was available." Helena asked in a mousy voice she didn't recognize. Why was she scared to talk to Warren's mom?

"Oh good morning Helena, don't worry about it, we are early risers here. As for the boys they left to go buy Athena's birthday gift," her warm voice answered.

"Oh, well do you know when they will be back?" Helena paced the floor.

"No sorry dear, they will probably be gone until the party." She replied.

"Okay, thank you," Helena ended the call before realizing she didn't tell Ms. Peace her name. How did she know who she was? Maybe it was because she asked for Jae or Warren, that was the most reasonable answer, but Warren's mom can read minds so who knows.

Helena dwelled about the upcoming party all day, wondering the halls she stood at the top of the stairs that overlooked the main living room. Athena was flying around the room hanging decorations with Carrie Kent, pink, gold, and white streamers crisscrossing the room. Helena shook her head at the sappy teen quality someone of their power level could have. Walking to her room she decided to lie down and read a book to take her mind off the party.

After a couple hours she heard the doorbell ring and the voices of the party guests entering the manor. Her heart raced as the thought of Warren in the same house when a calm feeling came over her. Sitting up in the bed she decided to go after all, so she went to her closet to pick out something nice to wear. Moving through her clothes she noticed a slinky, floor length, spaghetti strapped, purple dress that had a high side slit on the right side from the thigh down. This was one of her mother's old dresses and wasn't something she'd normally ware, but for some reason she wanted, needed to wear that dress. Slipping it over her head and turned to a mirror she noticed it also had a scoop neckline that showed ample cleavage. Grabbing a black hair tie and quickly pulled her hair up into a bun she rested her hands on her hips and smiled.

Rummaging through the jewelry box her mother left her she opened one of the drawers and found a dazzling white gold necklace inset with amethyst stones and a matching pair of drop earrings. Walking over to the makeup kit she applied glittering blush to her face and exposed chest, applied lavender eye shadow, and bright red lipstick. Standing back she looked at herself in the mirror one more time and was shocked at her reflection. Feeling like a completely different woman she smiled as her green eyes glowed for a moment.

* * *

*break*

As she stood staring at the reflection she felt familiar warmth cover her body, by why now? A knock sounded on her bedroom door, walking to it she slowly opened it a crack with her eyes peeking out. Warren was standing there, "Hey, Jae's down stairs he sent me up her to see when you'll be coming downstairs."

Helena stood silently as she looked Warren over from head to toe before quickly opening the door, pulling him into her room and slamming it shut. His eyes widened as Helena pushed him against the wall and purred, "I think he can wait to see me, there's some important business I need to take care of first!" Stroking his hair and pulling it slightly she stared seductively into his eyes.

"Whoa there Helena, I'm not sure what's going on with you but I don't think you're yourself today!" Warren gulped.

"Shut up," she commanded, a low feral growl rose from her throat as her eyes locked with his. Wrapping her right leg around his hip she interlaced her hands around his neck bringing his face closer to hers. Pressing her nearly exposed chest against his body she made small moans as she slowly moved her hips against him. Helena's breath was hot as she ensnared him with her eyes. Nothing mattered but her own wants, her own needs to notice his eyes turning bright red at her touch.

Her desire spread throughout her whole body like a fast moving fire as she pulled him close, flicking at his lips with the tip of her tongue. Her desire to feel the warmth of his mouth against hers was within reach and with a swift movement her mouth was locked with his as she let out small moans. Warren's hands slammed outspread against the wall as she had her way with him, but he knew she wanted so much more from him than a simple kiss and he tried everything in his being to stop his own reactions. As suddenly as it began, it was over as she was soon flying backwards in the air. She quickly righted herself and landed on her feet as Warren dropped to his knees gasping for breath, his eyes still red. He growled, "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"What I desire, dear Warren," she moaned as she slowly sat and leaned back onto her fluffy bed. Her dress nearly exposed a breast as her eyes glow a yellowish green hue while she bit her bottom lip.

Clearing his throat he stood up, "Wow okay, with that I think I'm going to get your father. Something is wrong with you, and I can't handle you-like this." Quickly he left the room as she rolled to her side, when sanity returned to her mind she realized what she just did and curled up with her knees to her chest, her heart still raced with excitement. Why she was acting this way? She basically threw herself at him, the one person that meant the world to her and didn't care what happened. She wanted and needed him so badly, but he rejected her. Why wouldn't he want to be with her, have her when he wanted, fulfilling his every desire? A cold shiver ran up her body as the fire that ran through her body was extinguished, the excitement seemed to overwhelm her and she passed out.

She awoke to a cool hand on her forehead and concerned blue eyes staring at her of Bruce, not the first thing she wanted to wake up to. Damian stood by the doorway with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face. Looking up she glared, "What do you want?"

"Well, I was told you have a fever, that you were not feeling well. We're concerned about you," Bruce responded.

"Yeah and you totally tried to jump Warren's bones!" Damian piped up behind Bruce, "I never thought you wanted to get rid of Melissa that badly, but c'mon rape is a little aggressive don't you think?"

"Rape? Shut up Damian! No one asked your opinion," she popped off without thinking. How dare he use that word?

His blue eyes narrowed, "I'll give you my opinion when I know you're in the wrong-sis."

"I said shut up!" she screamed, "It doesn't matter anyway. Warren probably despises me now."

"Probably." Damian smirked

Bruce raised his voice, "Ok, you two cool it! Actually Warren did the right thing. I'm sure he realized Helena wasn't herself because she is in…heat."

"Say what?" Helena stared at Bruce.

"Wait, you mean she's in _heat _heat? Like the 'meowing all night' kind of heat?" Damian quipped.

"Don't push it Damian." Bruce shot him a stern look.

"It doesn't matter what's wrong with me because I've ruined everything," Looking at the wall she felt tears form.

"No, you didn't," Warren's gruff voice was heard as he stood next to Damian in the doorway.

Looking towards the door she saw him standing when the same desire and heat erupted from her abdomen again. She quickly got off the bed and ran towards him, she didn't care that Bruce and Damian were in the room, she had to have him. Before she could get to him, Bruce grabbed her by the waist and restrained her. She struggled in his arms as she tried to reach Warren.

"Before you attempt that again, you should know that it took everything in me to not give in, but we don't want to regret something like that later." Warren stepped back out of her reach.

Helena pleaded with him as she frantically tried to free her from Bruce's grip, "Warren, you don't have to worry about that, I wouldn't regret anything we do. You're the only thing I desire and I can tell you feel the same way."

Bruce noticed she was stronger than usual and he was having a bit of a time keeping her restrained. "Warren, I think we should probably bring her down to the Bat Cave. I might have something that will help her out"

Warren nodded in agreement, "I'm all for that, sir."

There was a quick sharp pain on her neck and everything went black.

* * *

*break*

Helena woke up lying on an examination table. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could see stalactites and stalagmites, which only mean she was in the Bat Cave. Sitting up and trying to clear her head, her memories of what she did came flooding back. She buried her face in her hands as she remembered how she had thrown herself at Warren, went completely over the line trying to seduce him. She knew this was out of character for her but something took over when he was around him. How could she face him after this?

"Ah! Good she's awake!" Alfred's cheerful voice sounded from behind her, turning she saw Alfred's smiling face.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce questioned as he stood from his computer terminal and walked to her.

"Well aside from feeling like a tramp okay I guess." Looking down at how she was dressed and noticed someone put a tee shirt over top her dress. Shaking her head and looking up at Bruce, "What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this? What did I do-that upstairs?"

"Well, you can blame your mother for that. Call it a side effect of your other gifts such as you're agility, your acute hearing and sight, and well your retractable claws. However, at the same time you were cursed with the same insatiable lust like your mother, so technically you're in heat." Walking around the table Bruce rubbed his chin with his right hand, "I'm not sure how often this occurs or how many days it lasts, but I may have found a way to suppress it. I have analyzed your hormones and managed to find a cocktail that seems to suppress the extreme amount of hormones that are flooding your body. I am not sure how long it will stem the effects of your excessive desires so the next time you wake up with the fever tell me right away."

"How will I know it works and why does it only happen around Warren?" Sitting on the side of the table she followed Bruce around the cave.

"Well, I am not sure yet, but with your complex DNA, it could be as simple as imprinting. It seems you chose him based upon some hidden chemical clues."

"So this may be all just hormonal?" Helena had a mortified look on her face, "Oh my God! I cannot believe I just threw myself at him like that and it's all because I inherited my mom's libido! I don't know what to think, can I just go to my room for the rest of the night? Let Athena know that I will celebrate her birthday tomorrow, is Jae still here?"

"Yes, did you want me to send him up to your room?" Alfred asked.

"Please, he's the only one I can face after completely embarrassing myself like that," Helena climbed off table and headed up the stairs of the nearest secret entrance next to her room. Quickly closing the door behind her and lay down on her bed. Her head was spinning from the mixture of emotions, she didn't know if she should cry or scream when a knock on her door snapped her back to reality.

"Hey sis, it's me." Jae's voice came from the other side of the door.

Sitting up in the bed she put on a robe, "Come in Jae, if anyone is with you I want to talk to you only!"

She heard some whispering before Jae walked into the room and sat down on the bed, "Hey, how're you doing?"

"Well, other than the fact that I made a complete ass of myself today, I'm super. Was that Warren in the hall with you?"

"Yeah, he was concerned and wanted to see how you were doing," Jae's blue eyes focused on her.

"Yeah well, after what happened I don't think I should be anywhere near him right now. He might as well go away and worry about someone else." Her voice was slightly elevated. In the hall sound of a door slamming was heard in the hall with a muffled curse that followed.

"Why'd you have to do that? He's just concerned about you." Jae started smoking with frustration.

"Yeah, I'll answer that as soon as you calm down. I really don't need you setting my bed on fire," as he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing Helena stood up and looked at herself in her mirror. "How much do you know about what happened?"

Opening his eyes he gave a sarcastic look, "I'm eleven not stupid. It only makes sense since mom was part feline and you apparently took after her, I just wonder what menopause is going to be like for you." Jae smirked, "Whatever the reasons those crazy hormones mean you cannot control your sick desires for Warren. Your attraction to him makes you go crazy for him when you two were in the same room. Warren being who he is couldn't allow you to do something like that when he knew you weren't in control."

Helena drifted into thoughts as she listened to what Jae said, "For someone so small you sure know a lot about this stuff and for the record desires are not 'sick,' you little weirdo." Smiling she punched his left arm playfully.

Rolling his eyes Jae smirked, "Whatever."

"Okay, now _that_ I don't like, he's rubbing off on you. There's no need for you to act all moody like him. By the way I noticed you added blue streaks in your hair, did you find out you find out the color flames you produce?"

"Okay let's get some stuff straight, one, I am not Warren I have emotions. Two, he's a great guy if you'd just give him another chance. Three, yes I do control blue flames, hottest flame type from what I am told." Jumping up off the bed he walked to the door and turned to face Helena, "Now I'm going to go get him and you're going to talk to him."

"No, Jae please don't. I'm not sure I can talk to him and remain _in control_."

A smile spread across Jae's, "I'm sure you will."

She threw a pillow at him but he managed to close the door before it hit him. She jumped out of bed and made sure her door was locked. Grabbing her computer she turned on the stereo up so loud she couldn't hear anyone even if they came to her door.

* * *

This is the Hubby, my my Helena wanted to get her groove on, poor Warren better watch his butt! Why did she get stronger when she was all "excited? Keep reading and review!


	7. Future Heroes of America

**Disclaimer:** Sky High (2005) and any characters within the movie belong to Disney. Anything from the Superman, Batman or Justice League universes belongs to DC Comics. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Future Heroes of America**

_Okay, so far I've managed to keep myself away from Warren and the rest of them. I've locked myself in this room since yesterday it's safer for both of us this way. There's no point in crying over spilt milk, but if that milk was completely coming on to a guy when you've only known him for two weeks then…No, I really need to get a hold of myself. Okay so, after collapsing on my bed and falling to sleep to the strong beat of my favorite metal band, I decided this morning to do more research on that crime organization Hydra was a part of. _

_I found out some interesting information on a few other rather scary members of that organization. I mean I've already mentioned the hydrokinetic leader, Hydra, the hypnotist Dragon Tongue, and the guy who can manipulate gravity, turns out his villain name is Gravinator. (I mean you think he could've come up with a better name than that, right?) It turns out they also have a woman who is dream manipulator they call her Sweet Dreams, and a telepath who possess mind control, Mind Molder. (Yeah, I know another stupid name!) So the other members are relatively new, but whoever they are they joined the wrong group. I know they had something to do with my mom going to prison. I'm bound and determined to find a way to take these jerks down! _

_Now, if only I need to figure out why Dragon Tongue's hypnotizing powers didn't work on me when I was younger. I know I thought previously that it might've had something to do with my feline senses, but now I'm not too sure. Hmm…I wonder… is it because I possess super intelligence? What if his abilities are much like a Jedi's powers in Star Wars and only work on weak minds? You know like 'these aren't the droids you're looking for.' Hmm…if that's the case maybe I can use it to my advantage since Bruce, Damian, and Jae all have the same super intellect…they shouldn't work on any of them either. If and only if my hypothesis is correct. _

_Now from what I've seen so far, Will doesn't seem to be the brightest bulb in the group and neither is Zach, so it's probable that those two might be easily influenced. It doesn't matter because I'm doing this by myself, yet if this blows up in my face it may drag them in and I'm not going to put those guys in harm's way. No, I'll leave them a message after I leave so they can watch me stand over them in handcuffs._

_Crap! During my lustful attempts at seducing Warren, we made skin to skin contact, and I distinctly remember his eyes being red at one point. Could he have seen my plans for taking down that group? Crap! If he saw that, then he also knows my attraction to him is real. Okay it's decided, I'm going nowhere near him at school on Monday, can't risk another encounter to expose my plans. Dammit, someone's knocking on my door. It better not be him!_

Locking her tablet and turning off the metal music she walked to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Jae, I wanted to talk to you before we left. Did you really have to lock yourself in your room last night? It practically ruined Athena's birthday for Warren plus Athena started getting whiney when you didn't come downstairs." sounding annoyed he locked eyes with Helena as she opened the door and looked around.

"It's just you, right? I'm in no mood to play games right now," She shouted the last part in case Warren hid around the corner.

"Yep, it's just me. You apparently don't know him that well do you? He's keeping his distance out of respect to you, but he still wants to talk to you eventually," Jae popped off.

"Come in," quickly ushering him into her room she locked the door behind him. Crossing her arms and stared at him, "So, what's up?"

"He didn't send me up here or anything, if that's what you're thinking. Look, I've lived with the guy for over three months now, so I think I can tell when he's hurting. He's confused because during that time it seemed as if you wanted to know him and now pushing him away like you did last night hurt him. You can't avoid him forever, you know," Pacing the room his arms moved with expression, it was a trait he and Helena shared.

Resting her hands on her hips, she became annoyed, "Hang on little man, and let me remind you of something. Until I can figure out why I go all nuthouse crazy around Warren I will do whatever it takes to avoid him, not to hurt him, but to avoid any more uncomfortable situations. He won't even know that I'm still at school because he'll never see me. If either of you can't understand it, then that too bad!"

Jae stood in awe before smiling, "I figured you say that. Well, I should probably hug you before we leave. Warren has to work tonight, so we need to leave soon. You know 3 hour drive and all."

Taking him in her arms she hugged him and kissed his forehead, "I'll miss you, very much!"

A mischievous smile spread across Jae's face and his blue eyes sparkled, "I know, but it's for the best. Think what damage I could do to this house, at least their place is fireproof and believe you me, it's needed. A pyro with a temper warranted it right away."

Opening her bedroom door she escorted him out, "Yeah I can imagine, now go run off to your new family and don't forget to call me, okay?"

"Like I'd ever forget to call you." Pausing for a moment, he took her right hand, "Y'know you can't always take on the world by yourself and you shouldn't have to. You have a larger family now who'd be willing to help you figure this out. You just have to let them in and don't forget you've got a whole new group of friends that helped take down Royal Pain and saved the school last year. So, please take my advice and play nice."

"My dear brother, don't I always play nice?" she asked closing the door before he could answer. Helena laughed to herself, she always knew Jae was smart but somehow he seemed wiser beyond his years. He must've used that brain of his to find out things a child his age shouldn't know about.

Walking back over to her stereo she turned it on to listen while continuing her research and planning for the best way to rid the world of the Hydra and the League of Villainess Intent or LVI for short. She thought LVI was the stupidest name she'd ever heard for a criminal organization. Couldn't they've been more creative?

The phone by her bedside rang and she quickly turned off her stereo before picking it up, "Hello?"

"Young Miss, you're father has requested I inform you that your brother and Mr. Peace have left. Also, he we need to administer another hormonal treatment before you start experiencing any symptoms," Alfred's voice was calm yet reassuring as he spoke.

"Please inform him that I'll be down shortly, Alfred," hanging up the phone before he could respond, she walked to the closet and opened the door to pick out her usual outfit. She picked out all black jeans and a black tee before heading downstairs.

As Helena made her way downstairs she noticed that everyone else was still at the house from last night's party. As she walked quickly she saw Athena's eyes light up as she flew over to her, "Helena! How are you feeling? Warren said you had taken ill last night and had to miss the party."

"Um yeah, I'm doing better but I have to go see Bruce for a vitamin shot." Weakly smiling she tried to walk away when Athena grabbed her arm.

"Please come say hello to everyone when you come back, we missed you last night." Her blue eyes sparkled, smiling wide.

"Yeah, sure thing, I'll be right back." Helena smiled as she entered the den. Pushing a button hidden in the ornate wood carvings of the grandfather clock the front silently slid upwards exposing a staircase. Following it down she eventually found herself in the Bat Cave where Bruce stood next to Alfred.

"Hello, Young Miss. How are you feeling this morning?" Alfred smiled.

"Okay I guess, let's get this shot out of the way. I hate needles you know so the quicker the better." Sitting on the examination table and rolling her left sleeve she watched as Bruce approached with the syringe.

"Ready?" His stern voice echoed in the cave. Helena turned away and nodded, letting out a hissing sound when he injected her Bruce smirked, "Suck it up, there are a lot more things in this world to be afraid of."

"I'm sure there is but I think even the bravest hero fears something Bruce." Rolling down the sleeve she rotated her left arm.

Looking sternly at her with his blue eyes he turned around, "Go see your friends, and remember to play nice."

Walking up the stairs she mumbled, "Why does everyone say that?"

"Thank you," Bruce looked at her ascending the stairs.

"Don't get any ideas, old man. I'm not the sweet little house cat, but a ferocious cougar with claws," Exiting the clock in the den she went back to where everyone was hanging out. She found Will seated around a table with Damian, Carrie, and Athena. Chuckling to herself she scanned the table, "What is this, a meeting of Future Heroes of America?"

"Wow, that was witty," Damian had a sarcastic tone in his voice.

The purple haired Asian smirked, "Damian, the more I get to know you, the more I realize you're my kind of dude."

The bright haired gangster wannabe looked around, "Hey man, that not cool. Maj I thought I was your exclusive boyfriend. Why'd you have to go and play the Ice Bitch card?"

"That's funny glow worm! Even if she could get him he wouldn't know what to do, probably run away then turn you in to the cops or something," Helena leaned over on the table, "But we all know he has the hots for a certain Kryptonian…" Looking at Carrie she laughed while standing straight, her gaze fixed on Damian. Before she knew it he stood up and leapt from the table at her. Instinctively she dodged multiple punches he threw at her, for every punch he landed she countered. Athena and the others just stood back and yelled at them to stop but they didn't listen, "Y'hear that Damian, you're girlfriend doesn't want to see you get hurt." Helena taunted.

Breathing heavy Damian shouted, "Shut up!" before turning and storming out of the room.

Helena sighed and turned back over to face the group. Carrie stood with flushed cheeks as Helena realized Carrie didn't know Damian's feelings, "Oh no way. Carrie, don't tell me you find him as attractive as he finds you."

Carrie's bright blue eyes peaked out from her long red hair, "He likes me?"

"Wow, how dense can two people be? Yeah, he's totally got it bad for you! Why do you think he just tried to kick my butt when I said Kryptonian? "Helena crossed her arms and sighed. "Carrie, you should go talk to him." Helena was starting to feel bad, not for Damian but for Carrie.

Ethan pushed up his glasses and coughed, "Yeah, you think they're dense, you should hear the story about how long it took Will to realize he liked Layla."

Will looked quite wolfish, "Um, how about we not." He cleared his throat, "So, Helena why'd you do that to Warren last night?"

Shooting Will a quick glare, "Do _what_ to Warren flyboy?"

Layla walked next to Will rested her right arm on his left shoulder, "Why did you have to be so mean to him last night and refuse to talk to him? I mean he's not really the talking type, but he's a good listener and he's trying hard to get along with you since Jae came into his life. I can tell he's been happier, but last night he had a black cloud of brooding around him."

Helena covered her eyes with her right hand and leaned her head down, "Look, it's a bit complicated but I'm not doing this on purpose. Something is-happening to me and it is better for Warren to stay away from me until I can figure things out, okay?"

"Well, it's nothing too vulgar I assume," Ethan pushed his glasses back up.

"Yeah, I mean he looked all upset and embarrassed and that's a hard thing to do with the Warster," Zach's blue eyes shone with concern.

Layla sat on the edge of an armchair and slumped her posture, "When I followed him he wouldn't talk to me. He just ran around the circular track as flames exploded from his arms. I tried to keep up but he was too deep in thought to notice me so Jae took my place. As I was walking back in I noticed flames in Jae's hands as he chased after Warren but they were bright blue. That's the first time I've seen a blue flame pyro."

Helena crossed her arms, "Well, I'm glad Jae could at least keep up with him and make him feel better, but it doesn't change the fact that I can't be around him right now."

Layla's brown eyes went wide, "What exactly is going on with you?"

"I'll tell you when I get it figured out," Turning to her younger sister she forced a smile. "Athena, I'm really sorry that I ruined your birthday party, it wasn't my intention." Hugging she whispered, "Happy Birthday Athena."

As Helena walked up the stairs Layla followed her, "Wait, can you at least tell me you're going to talk to him tomorrow?"

Turning Helena sighed, "I can't promise anything at this time. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Reaching the top of the stairs she walked to her room and went inside.

Layla stood looking up the stairs for a few moments before rejoining her friends.

* * *

This is the Hubby-Poor Warren, even after doing the right thing he still feels he messed things up. Is Helena making the right choice or should she at least email him? Stay tuned for Chapter 8!


	8. Avoidance

**Disclaimer:** Sky High (2005) and any characters within the movie belong to Disney. Anything from the Superman, Batman or Justice League universes belongs to DC Comics. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Avoidance**

_So, after I went back upstairs yesterday I pretty much hung out in my room for a couple of hours, but even a mansion as big as seems small so I had to go run in the surrounding forest. It feels so liberating leaping through the treetops, reminds me of my life before all this superhero business. So get this, I come back and I see Athena waiting for me in the kitchen and she asked who I was taking to homecoming, yeah homecoming. I didn't have the heart to tell her I wasn't going so I said nobody asked me yet. I'm kinda surprised they're putting one on this year after what happened last year. You'd think they avoid that this year after Royal Pain turned everyone into babies, you don't forget that kind of stuff easily! _

_Oh and my 'meddling' yesterday by outing Damian's love for Carrie actually paid off, he asked her to Homecoming and she said yes!. Hmm…I wonder what he'd look like without his leather jacket and in a nice tux instead, I'm sure he owns one. I'm sure Bruce can get him one That's another thing I have to contend with is I'm still trying to figure out how he's still pulling off the whole playboy billionaire married to the good doctor Diana Prince and fight crime, the man sure knows how to multitask!. Anyway, the plane is about to land, soon it will be time for me to play another game of hide and seek at school, except there is a lot of hide from seeking eyes. Okay if that made sense…bye!_

Helen sighed while putting her tablet back into the messenger bag, looking out the right side of the plane she could see the school come into view. The familiar sounds of the wheels hitting the ground let her know her day of fun is about to begin. Standing up and walked off of the plane she had a few minutes to kill before the first bell so she jumped into the tallest tree to get her thoughts together. Survey the school grounds she watched the students scurry from the busses that landed and took off, witnessing the different couples who paired up for Homecoming walking hand in hand into the school she mumbled, "What is wrong with me?"

"It's not good to talk to yourself, people will think you're crazy," Layla said from behind her, she seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Jesus Christ, where the-? Never mind." Helena was surprised that Layla could sneak up on her.

Layla smiled, "Sorry, I saw you sitting up here so I grew a tree."

"Well, next time warn me, I was trying to get privacy to think but even that is impossible at a super school," Turning to face her Helena leaned against the trunk of the tree. "Layla, is there a reason why you want came up all this way to talk to me?"

Layla scanned the area and leaned in. "Well, I thought you should know, Warren is taking Melissa to Homecoming."

Helena's eyes went wide, "What?"

Layla gave a knowing look, "Well you can't blame the guy, he was going to ask you at Athena's party, but when _whatever_ happened between you two that night and your apparent snubbing of him he decided to ask her instead."

Tears formed in Helena's eyes as she turned her gaze to the front lawn, "Well, whatever makes him happy."

Layla gave a sympathetic look before her tree slowly descended, "You know you can always talk to me Helena. I'll see you in class.

Helena nodded her head, "I know, when I truly understand this myself I'll let you know. In the meantime just know it's nothing personal. " wiping a tear off her cheek she gave a weak smile.

Layla smiled as she got off the shrunken tree and walked into the school.

* * *

*break*

Helena did her best to avoid Warren during the first half of the day, she would eat lunch outside in the tree and if they had a class she would take the desk in the front and be the first to leave. It was hard for her to do and she knew it was even harder for Warren, but knew it had to be done. Besides, if she was going to take down Hydra and her organization, or SCUM as she called them, a plan was needed. Eating her ham sandwich she realized that Athena, Damian, Carrie, and all her other friends would be at Homecoming so maybe that was her opportunity.

In her research of the group she located their Head Quarters and scouted out the local bus routes, now if she could get a hold of some of Bruce's Batman gearand make a cover story as to why she will be out at night then it all could work.

The sound of the bell that signaled the end of the lunch hour rang and Helena jumped down from the tree, landing in a crouched position. Standing up and made her way to the gym and into the ladies' locker room. As she changed into her gym clothes she overheard the Melissa gloating about Warren taking her to Homecoming.

"Mel, I don't know why you said yes. Weren't you telling me that he was distant and never willing to touch you? I mean you guys didn't even kiss last time and wasn't that your excuse for seeing other guys on the side?"

"Yeah well, something changed about him. I think that feline freak unleashed the beast within or something. Now he can't keep his hands off of me and I turn him on so much his brown eyes turn red. You know from the fire fury of passion he's trying contain. You know I really think I might finally get to fulfill everyone's fantasy and get to know him biblically. I plan on making my move after Homecoming I really don't think he could resist me in the dress I picked out. By the end of the night he'll be saying Helena who?"

"You'll have to find a way to get video of that! You know how much money you could make selling footage of that bad boy in such a compromising position!" her friend suggested with a giggle.

Helena tried to ignore her but ended up punching the bench she as sitting on, the sound echoing in the room. Putting her stuff away quickly she managed to get out into the gym before anyone saw her, especially Melissa. Walking onto the gym floor she saw Layla and the other girls waiting, "I'm going to rip that twit's head off!"

Athena looked surprised at Helena's comment, "Are you okay?"

"I will be once I run her face through a meat grinder. That-stupid girl was bragging about going to Homecoming with Warren and how she was going to make him forget all about me! There is no way that will ever happen!" Helena ranted as the girls huddled together, behind her Coach Boomer told everyone to form lines for jumping jacks.

The girls were too scared to leave Helena when they all were overwhelmed by his sonic voice, "I SAID FORM LINES! THAT MEANS YOU LADIES MOVE IT!"

Carrie, Athena, and Layla quickly formed lines when Helena turned around quickly and growled, "Don't push me old man!" Her eyes flashed yellow as she got it line.

Boomer turned his back to them and led them in jumping jacks and then they did deep knee jumps followed by stretching exercises. "Okay, now that we are warmed up, it's time to play "save the civilian."

Helena and Carrie paired off and got their equipment when Layla could see that Helena was deep in angry thoughts. "So, are you ready for that revenge you were talking about earlier?" Carrie smiled as she pulls her red hair into a ponytail.

"Oh you bet your-wait, who are we fighting?" Helens asked as she put her chest padding.

"You really weren't paying attention, were you?" Carrie smiled.

"Yeah well I'm still pissed about that that ice bitch said," Helena adjusted her knee pads and stood up.

"Well the, looks like I'll take the pyro while you can teach her a lesson in respect." Carrie smirked.

Helena's green eyes widened and a smile spread across her face, "Yeah, I think I like that idea. I'm sure you can distract Warren thoroughly. Wait are we Hero's or Villains?"

"Villains," Carrie chuckled.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I think I like the idea of being a villain," Smiling Helena and Carrie took their positions. Carrie stood opposite of Warren and Helena opposite of Melissa.

Warren would make the occasional glance at Helena who was focused on Melissa when Coach Boomer spoke to them. "Okay Hothead, you and Popsicle Princess here must save the civilian from Ms. Moody over here and Lady Steele. Remember, no burning, freezing, or intentional injury, got that?"

Everyone nodded as Coach Boomer backed up and blew the whistle which started the timer above the grinding pit and dangling mannequin. "Help me" repeatedly came from the victim as Carrie lifted a foot off the ground and Helena took an aggressively low attack stance, a sneer crossed her mouth as she glared at Melissa.

Warren and Melissa cautiously approached the civilian when he suddenly ran and jumped only to be tackled by Carrie, who promptly dropped him by the far wall then quickly flew back.

Melissa looked scared as Helena taunted her, "C'mon Princess, make your move. My claws want to meet your eyes!"

"Down kitty, this is only an exercise, no need to make such threats." Boomer remarked as Helena shot him an annoyed look.

"Well, Melissa, time is running out and your partner can't get past mine. What are you going to do?" Helena swayed in anticipation of Melissa's move. It was then that she saw a small trail of ice coming from Melissa right pinky finger that was making its way to lock the grinding gears. Moving quickly Helena swiped at Melissa's hand with her clawed fingers, snapping the icicle and kicking Melissa back with a grunt. "Nice try!"

Melissa cradled her stomach as a flash of anger came across her face, "That hurt!" Forming ice balls she began throwing them at Helena who was dodging each with impressive acrobatics. Running along the edge of the arena Helena was one step ahead of Melissa's snowballs when she saw Warren standing in front of her. As she approached him their eyes locked when suddenly a snowball nailed him in the face throwing him backwards.

"Game, Warren and Melissa disqualified for use of forbidden powers! Villains' win the match!" Boomers voice echoed in the gym.

Carrie flew to where Helena was standing and laughed as they both looked over at Warren and Melissa. Warren stood slightly annoyed as he wiped snow from his face as Melissa stormed off throwing her chest protector on the ground. As Helena walked away she looked behind her as Warren stared at her, Carrie put her arm around Helena and they both walked off the gym floor.

* * *

Well now, looks like Helena put Melissa in her place, or did she? What of Warren? Stay tuned for chapter 9! Remember, review, review, and review! The Hubby.


	9. SCUM

**Disclaimer:** Sky High (2005) and any characters within the movie belong to Disney. Anything from the Superman, Batman or Justice League universes belongs to DC Comics. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Nine - SCUM**

_Yesterday's 'Save the Civilian' was the greatest experience ever! After all her smack talk that bitch got what she deserved, I do feel bad about Warren getting hit in the face with one of her snowballs, but hey all's fair, right? So, after I got home and hours of pestering me I agreed to go to Homecoming, by myself, or as the story goes. I mean if they're all expecting me to go so why not use the opportunity? Maybe I can feed Bruce a line about getting ready at Layla's place. So, I can be done kicking those asses by the time they realize I'm not there. I think I'll have Alfred drop me off in front of her house in the morning and then I can go stake out the HQ of SCUM. Well, I should probably pack my bag. I had to come up with hero costume, but then I remembered that I was able to pack my mother's Catwoman suit. This could be very fun, though I'm making alterations. I've got to make a lot of preparations before tomorrow. So, I'll check back in with you later. _

Helena sighed as she closed her journal and left it on her desk as she walked to her closer and pulled her mother's black suit out. Looking over the mask she knew it had to be changed, after all she was part bat. Packing the suit in the bag she grabbed a pair of steel toed combat boots and arranged it in her bag as not attract attention. Taking her mother's old mask she extended the ears and made them look similar to Batman's mask but not so dramatic. Packing the mask in her bag she sighed. "Now, all I have to do is wait until everyone's in bed and then I can raid the Bat Cave."

Sitting at her computer desk and connecting to the Wayne Mainframe she was able to access the security cameras throughout the property. All the main areas of the home were emptied and Alfred was in bed. Bruce had gone out on patrol so she knew it was the right time to get into the cave without issue. Dressed in a black costume and black face rag she went down to the bat cave. Quietly she filled her massager bag full of bat-a-rangs, smoke bombs and rope. She knew that it would be hard to take on all of them without some help. There was no back-up, no outside help so she decided taking some of his sophisticated tech would assist her. She grabbed a pair of special night vision goggles and closing the bag he snuck back into her room and began fitting her costume with a proper utility belt.

As soon as everything was prepared she put everything into the messenger bag and set it by the door. Quickly going through the surveillance videos she replaced footage of her act with footage from the night before and climbed into bed. Laying and staring at the ceiling she hoped no one was going to figure out what she was up to until after SCUM was destroyed.

* * *

*Break*

Awaking early she wanted to get ready for her drive into town, so she showered and dressed like normal. After tying her shoes she ran downstairs and sat at the dining room table and Alfred brought out a plate of eggs over toast. Taking a bite of the eggs she noticed Bruce staggering into the room slowly, she could tell he was out last night because he had a fat lip and a bruise under his left eye.

"Well you look like you had a busy night." Helena quipped as she took a bite of toast.

Bruce grunted as he slowly sat down, "I was following a lead that Solomon Grundy was spotted by Gotham Wharf. Let's just say my information was right." Rubbing his chin Bruce opened the morning paper as Alfred bought him a cup of coffee and a bag of ice.

"So, he got away I take it?" Helena drank her orange juice.

"Word of advice, if you ever see him run as fast as you can. He would have no second thoughts about crushing you. He hates your mother just as much as me, is that understood?" Bruce's blue eyes stabbed into her soul as if he was aware of something.

"Um okay and why would I ever run into a monster like that? I saw the news reports, I know he's dangerous and if I ever saw him I'd give him a mile between us. But thanks for the concern _daddy_!"

Taking a drink of his coffee he glared as he shifted his eyes to the paper and began to read, Alfred stood behind him with his hands behind his back.

"Alfred, may I get you to drive me Layla's house? Since I'm going to that lame dance I told her I would come over and hang out to get ready." Helena drank the last of her juice and stood up, slinging her bag across her chest.

"It will be a pleasure, young miss. Master Bruce will you require anything while I am out?" Alfred smiled turning to Bruce.

"A new set of ribs and jaw would be nice. No, thank you Alfred, I'll be fine." A slight smile crossed his face as he took another drink of coffee.

"Very well, sir. Young miss, please meet me at the front door in a moment." Alfred chuckled as he walked back into the kitchen, the swinging door making its slight whooshing sound.

"Helena, I'm glad you changed your mind about the dance, it will be good for you to hang with your friends. I want you to cut Warren a break and dance with him, I think we have your hormones under control to the point you can be around him again."

"I won't make any promises Bruce, but I'll try. Gotta go, see you later!" Running out of the dining room she opened the front door and on queue Alfred pulled up. Opening the rear passenger door and climbing in she closed the door.

* * *

*** break***

The drive seemed to take an eternity as Helena went over in her head if this was a good idea, should she tell someone, then talking herself back up convincing herself she can do it. As Alfred pulled up to Layla's house Helena looked out the window, her heart was racing in anticipation as the car came to a stop.

"Will I be picking you back up later, miss?" Alfred turned his gaze in the rearview mirror as she opened the door.

"I'll call you, after all this is a dance and I'll be having fun mixing it up with my friends. Thanks for the ride!" Closing the door and waved as Alfred drove away, she walked up the sidewalk to Layla's front door. Watching him turn the corner and out of site she ran down the sidewalk and into the alley behind Layla's house. There was bus stop nearby that had a route that had stops near the river, that according to her research was close the SCUM headquarters.

Waiting for the bus she looked nervously at the cars that drove by, if any spotted her now the game was up. Soon the bus pulled up and she sat near the front, the sounds of shoes tapping the floor expressed her anxiety. As the stop came for the river came her heart began racing again as it slowed to a stop. Stepping off the bus she walked down to a rest stop bathroom and waited until dark. As soon as it was dark enough she pulled out and put on her mother's old Catwoman costume and wrapping the utility belt around her small waist she attached the extra gas grenades and put the mask on. Putting on the night vision goggles she took from the bat cave and the steel toe boots the costume was complete. Looking at herself in the polished stainless steel bathroom mirrors typical of those kinds of bathrooms she smiled and then put her clothes in the book bag.

Slowly opening the bathroom door she scanned the area and quickly ran behind some large rocks and hid the bag be leaping on the rocks along the river's edge. Her agility allowed her to skip from rock to rock quickly and as she came around the bend a pathway she was looking for opened up. Quickly leaping into the trees she went from branch to branch until a small concrete building that appeared no bigger than four feet high and wide seemed to grow from the ground. Knowing that the entrance would have some sort of alarm she had to find another way in.

Adjusting the settings of the night vision goggles she looked for any kind of heat emissions and saw a ventilation shaft 30 feet behind the concrete structure. Quietly she leapt on top the vent and quickly removed the cover she saw it was big enough for her to crouch and with a backflip entered the shaft, replacing the cover as she entered.

Following the shaft east it opened up into a large basement and peeking her head out she looked for cameras or hidden alarms then slowly entered the room. It appeared that they didn't anticipate anyone using the vents to break in. Hugging the wall she made for a set of stairs on the opposite end of the basement that lead up to steel door. Slowly cracking open the door a hallway with a wall of windows that faced west filled her vision. No cameras were viewable as she crouched down below the widows and down to a door at the end the hall.

Slowly jiggling the handle of the door and quietly opened it she looked in and saw the room was dark and appeared empty so she slipped in. With the goggles she could see the room was actually two large rooms with what looked like an office at the end, the door was closed so she couldn't tell for sure. Suddenly she heard a door in the hallway open and the sounds of several men talking filled her ears and were heading her way. Quickly hiding behind a loveseat and curled up as tight as she could the door opened and the lights came on as three men walked into the room and sat down in the next room.

"So how long did Hydra say we were to babysit our guest?" One of the men asked. Helena couldn't see him but he sounded familiar

"We were only told to make sure he was not disturbed. He is still a bit out of sorts from his run-in with the Batman. We will sit here as long as ordered Gravinator." The second man replied in his smooth yet gravely tone. Helena knew that was Dragontongue.

"That guy gives me the creeps, I tried to read his mind but that was impossible! It's like a dark void of anger that never ends! The sooner we can leave the-"The third man paused, "Well, it seems we have a _guest_ with us tonight. Mind standing up from behind the furniture and show yourself?"

The sounds of the three men standing up and approaching Helena forced her to do a quick roll as she tossed a couple smoke bombs into the room. Each man coughed as the room filled with smoke.

"Mind Molder, who is he?" Dragontongue covered his mouth with his right arm as he coughed.

"Whoever he is, his mind is like a steel trap, I can't get anything out." Mind Molder coughed.

Quickly running out the smoke Helena kicked Gravinator in the gut which threw him against the wall, spinning around she punched Dragontongue in the face while dodging a hit from Mind Molder and back kicked him in the chest before back flipping back into the smoke.

"You fella's aren't messing with a man. God you've gotten slow in your old age Dragontongue." Helena taunted from behind the smoke.

"Who the hell are you, how do you know who I am?" Dragontongue demanded as he rubbed his sore cheek, his eyes grew wide at what he saw next.

Helena slowly walked out of the smoke so they could see her. Wearing a mask over her nose and mouth to protect her from the smoke she took a defensive stance as the three men looked her over.

"She looks a little like Cat Woman, but isn't she in jail?" Gravinator had a confused look on his face as he cradled his midsection

"No, this is someone different, someone new." Mind Molder glared at her when behind them they heard a growling noise.

Everyone turned their head to look at the office door as it flew off the hinges and a very tall, muscular, very white, very disfigured man stepped out of the room. The smell of decay filled the room, Solomon Grundy was awake and he was mad.

"Solomon Grundy was sleeping! Solomon Grundy got woke up! Solomon Grundy doesn't like to be waked up. Solomon Grundy is _angry_!" The floor creaked under his immense weight as he stepped further out into the room. Looking directly at Helena his anger intensified, "Girl look like Bat and Cat, Solomon Grundy hates the Bat and Cat!"

Running at Helena he pushed the three men out of the way, quickly jumping back Helena dodged as Solomon Grundy took his large hand and tried to hit her. Nearly hitting her, Helena had difficulty dodging successive attacks that the large creature unleashed on her. For a large man he was quick and only seemed to get quicker with each blow. Rolling behind him she jumped on his back and took out a collapsible baton, repeatedly smashing it against his large, malformed head. With each hit it seemed ti anger Solomon Grundy even more as the baton broke and fell to the ground, a large white hand quickly grabbed and threw her against the wall, the sound of crushed drywall filled Helena's ears. Landing on her feet Helena threw a couple flash grenades that blinded her opponent enough for her to leap on his back again. Extending her claws she carved his back and shoulders in a hope of disabling him as he screamed in pain.

"Gra! Bad Bat Cat girl, Solomon Grundy smashes!" His arms flayed about trying to grab her as Helena moved out of the way each time he came close to grabbing her. Frustrated he spun around and smashed his back against the wall forcing Helena to let go. Quickly grabbing her by the neck he leaned in close growled, his breath smelled of hot, rotting flesh. "You smell like him and her, you fight like her, cat woman hurt Solomon Grundy too. I will crush you!" Bringing her away from the wall he smashed Helena back with such great force she almost passed out. Clawing at his wrist and kicking him in the chest Helena tried to get away, but he repeatedly smashed her again and again until her body went limp and she about to pass out.

With a great explosion the door to the room was blown off the hinges as Superman flew into the room followed by Batman. Superman landed a solid left punch on the head of Solomon Grundy with great force he spun around and threw Helena through the large window. Landing with a thud she was showered in glass, rolling to a stop on her right side. Her head spinning and her body racked with pain, the sounds of fighting in the room above her filled the forest .The warmth of her blood flowing from her open wounds formed in a pool around her broken body. As she lost consciousness the meows of cats filled her last thoughts.

* * *

This is the Hubby once again-Well, Helena didn't anticipate Solomon Grundy to join the party and it nearly killed her. Will this stop her quest for vengeance? How will Warren take to the news she nearly died? Stay tuned for chapter 10!


	10. The Martian Manhunter

**Disclaimer:** Sky High (2005) and any characters within the movie belong to Disney. Anything from the Superman, Batman or Justice League universes belongs to DC Comics. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Ten – The Martian Manhunter**

_You know that saying that hindsight is always 20/20? Yeah well, I've had enough time to think about my recent decisions to realize that I've been a complete and utter moron. I know funny thing to say about someone possessing super intellect, right? I was just too full of myself, overconfident, and stubborn and I am paying for my ignorance. I've been stuck in my bed for the past week, unable to move and have recovered enough to start writing again._

_I'm sure you're wondering what happened when I went to SCUM HQ? Well, I got my ass handed to me on a plate with garnish and a bottle of wine. Bruce wasn't joking about Solomon Grundy and somehow I survived a dance with death incarnate. I've been floating in and out of consciousness for the past week and I haven't had to face Bruce's wrath…yet. I know he's pissed because he gets very quiet when he's mad. Crap, he just walked into my room, maybe I was better off with old Solomon. =(_

Helena sighed as she placed the tablet on the nightstand and reluctantly made eye contact with Bruce, "I know. I really screwed up but I-."

"You more than screwed up. You betrayed my trust in you, put yourself in a situation way over your head, and nearly died. I've been too lenient with you and that ends now. You are grounded, you are not allowed out at night, and you cannot go anywhere without myself or an escort." His blue eyes seemed cold and emotionless no wonder he could scare any criminal.

"Grounded? Don't you think I'm a bit old for grounding? I know I messed up, but don't you think weeks in a bed and being in pain enough punishment?" Helena's bruised face grew slightly annoyed.

"You are reckless and until you learn how to control these impulses of yours you will be monitored 24-7. If you sneeze I will know it. By the way, I have backup systems for the surveillance and I saw what you did in the cave. You are banned until further notice, is that clear?"

"_Banned?_ You can't do tha-"slowly sitting up she was cut off mid-sentence by Bruce's loud voice.

"_Don't argue with me Helena! _I won't lose you like the others-" Stopping, he cleared his throat but she could see his eyes glisten as if tears were about to form, "You almost died at the hands of that cold, heartless monster, remember that the next time you decide to take on a whole league of criminals." Turning to her bedroom door, he stopped with his left hand on the knob, "When you are healed you will have an escort that I can trust."

"Who might that be?" Helena slowly lay back down on the bed, the pain in her back was still strong even with the painkillers.

Opening the door Bruce looked back at her and just as he was to close the door, "Warren."

"_What?_" Quickly sitting up she grimaced then flopping back on the bed in pain, "Oh God my back!"

* * *

*Break*

_Can this get any worse? I am in so much pain that the only thing I can do is sleep and I hate staying in one place for more than five minutes but this last week has been murder on me. To top it off I've got a pissed off Bruce on my hands and he's forcing me to submit to his choice in escort and he chooses freakin' Warren! Apparently he thinks it's a good idea even with all that has been happening between us._

_One thing that I have been pondering, aside from all the pain, is what happened to me after I was thrown out the window by that giant zombie freak. I just remember seeing out of the corner of my eye dear ol' dad and Superman busting in the door and Sup's big fist hit that bleached out freak. I was bleeding pretty badly, how the hell did I survive? I'm sure something went down before I blacked out and I know I don't have healing abilities or indestructibility so what the hell? Also, why the hell did I hear so many damn cats meowing? I really hate having holes in my memories and gaps in my understanding. _

Helena sighed and noticed a visitor which startled her, images soon flooded her mind and memories of seeing him over the past week between her bouts of unconsciousness calmed her a little. "Who are you?"

The green, muscular, bald man in blue tights and blue cap stood there with his arms crossed. Ruby red eyes fixated on her before responding in a deep voice. "I am the Manhunter but you can call me J'onn."

Crossing her arms and looking a bit skeptical, "Are you a friend of Bruce? What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same question but I already know the events that led to your current immobile state. I have been called here to oversee your recovery, but I have a feeling you are going to be as stubborn and challenging as your father. Seeing you like this reminds me of the time he was in full head to toe traction. He's a-challenging patient."

Helena smiled at the thought of Bruce being a difficult patient, "I am sure you have hundreds of stories, but answer me this. How long am I going to be in traction?"

"It takes six weeks for bones to heal, so at least that long. As I was saying, the Batman did not like being in a full body cast because he had crime to fight in Gotham. In his downtime he developed an exoskeleton suit that allowed him to fight crime while his bones healed. Since you are a hero in training there is no way we are allowing you to reproduce anything as reckless as that."

"What's broken? It's not my back is it?" Helena knew Bruce had his back broken once by Bane and she hoped not to follow in his footsteps.

"No, your back is not broken but you have a few bruised vertebrae. You also have a eight broken ribs, a bruised tailbone, and a broken ankle. The fact that you are able to talk and have amount of movement you do can only be attributed to your genetic make-up. "

"If you don't mind me asking, but it's obvious you aren't from around here, where did you come from?" Helena looked him over from head to toe.

"You are correct, I am Martian. Thousands of years ago I was transported into this time from Mars as the result of a teleportation ray experiment. When I realized what happened and where I was I knew my normal form would not allow me to move freely so I take on my current appearance. It has taken me some time but I feel as if I am a perfectly normal American, I even love Oreo cookies and baseball." he stared at her as if he was mentally probing her thoughts.

"Okay, so you're a Martian American that loves Oreo cookies and I'm the daughter of Batman and Catwoman. Great, don't we make a fabulous group of friends? Can you explain to me why I remember hearing cats? Did I really hear them or is it a side effect from the pain meds?"

Floating off the ground and hovering near her bed when an Oreo appeared from behind him, he twisted the top off the cookie and licked the white filling, "After flying through the window and hitting the ground you lost consciousness, it was then you were surrounded thirteen cats. I am still not sure exactly how it happened but it appears as if they surrendered their life force to save you. The action had a physiological effect on you as all of your internal bleeding stopped as well as your organ damage. If they had not showed up you would have died. I have been conducting a study of your DNA to try to determine how it happened. Initial results indicate a superior genetic code that may explain some of it."

Helen's green eyes widened and she looked sad, "I killed 13 cats?"

"I just informed you that you may have superior genetics and that is what you gathered from it?" J'onn shook his head condescendingly, "I thought you possessed superior intellect like your father."

Helena glared at J'onn and slowly sat up, "Don't even pretend you know anything about me, okay? Bruce was never in my life and I'm nothing like him so don't compare me to him when you don't even know me. You act as if you can read minds or something."

Narrowing his red eyes J'onn's voice boomed in her head, "_The Martian race has always shared thoughts with other beings. I know that you grew up being left alone and responsible for raising your younger brother. This has given you a strong sense of self and independence. Your mother brought home unsavory characters including some of the males you went up against a week ago. Being exposed to the worst specimens of humanity has caused you to develop trust issues when dealing with males. Since your mother left you alone on many occasions, you've also developed abandonment issues. You feel betrayed and have a self-destructive streak which guides your actions, causes you to act recklessly. You are stubborn, overconfident, and blinded by revenge for your mother's incarceration. These are the same character traits you share with your father. However, he has had training and learned to control his lust for revenge learning long ago that revenge only eats away at the soul of the person harboring it._" J'onn pulled his mind out of Helena's and ate another Oreo.

"What the hell was that? How did you do that?" Rubbing her temples in discomfort she glared up at him, "What kind of doctor are you?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Technically, I am not a doctor. My superior knowledge of human anatomy gives me the ability to exam, find cause, and repair any injury incurred by an individual."

Helena groaned, "J'onn, you're sounding like a walking computer."

J'onn picked up another Oreo cookie and offered it to her, "Do you want one?" Helen shook her head 'no.' "That is too bad because I find these are perfect for calming thoughts. I do not know why maybe it is the sugar."

Frustrated Helena abruptly extended her right arm. "Fine, if I accept one of your damn cookies but you answer a question, why is Warren with that twit Melissa?"

"Your reaction in not warranted but I will concede to your request," Floating the cookie over to her J'onn twisted the one in his hand. "If you must know, it is not too difficult to understand Warren and his motives. He developed feelings for you but your current hormonal condition forced you to keep him at arm's length." J'onn opened another Oreo before continuing, "That night when you and Warren made skin to skin contact he saw what you were planning and your unwillingness to ask for help However, after informing your father he decided to continue his mission with Melissa."

"What mission with Melissa?" Helena grimaced in pain as she grabbed her left side.

"The only reason he is with Melissa is so he could find out what she knows and gather information about her mother. He was hoping to explain that to you soon, but things as they are it did not allow him the opportunity. Did you not notice his eyes turn red whenever they were together? He was reading her every time they came into contact." J'onn replied.

"All this time and that were his motives?" she whispered to herself.

His eyes narrowed again, "Eat the cookie Helena, I think you need the sugar right now. Was there anything else you wanted to know before I leave? You know I have a life outside of caring for ungrateful teens."

Helena thought for a moment, "I remember what happened right before I was thrown through the window. Can you tell me what happened after?"

J'onn's eyes sparkled as they glowed brightly, "How about I show you?"

Helena stared into his red eyes and suddenly found herself back at SCUM's HQ. Helena stood in the sky next to J'onn overlooking the building and was watching the events of that night. The room appeared dark through the windows and to her left the door into the room slowly open. Helena saw herself quickly creep into the room and then hide behind the loveseat as the three SCUM members came in.

"Hey that's me! I look damn hot in that outfit, my butt looks good in those-"

"This is not why we are here Helena, be quiet and watch." J'onn interrupted her as he pointed to the window. Helena huffed as she crossed her arms and watch the scene play out before them.

Helena watched her discovery by Mind Molder and then the smoke bombs, her kicking and punching each member before hiding in the smoke. To the right she saw a large dark shape come to the office door and rip it off its hinges. Solomon Grundy roared as he attacked her, blow for blow, "Damn he's a big monster, did you see that? My baton broke on his thick head and it didn't faze him!"

"Quiet!" J'onn commanded.

Helena's heart began to race as Solomon Grundy grabbed her by the neck and smashed her into the wall repeatedly. Then from the left a blue, red, and black streak smashed into the room. Superman smashed his left hand into Solomon Grundy's face which caused him to spin and throw Helena out the window to the alley below. Helena watched as Batman took all three SCUM members at once and quickly knocked each out. She could see Superman repeatedly punching Solomon Grundy until he fell through the back wall unconscious

Helena looked down at her bloody body when out of the bushes came 13 cats which formed a circle around her. Each cat glowed with a white light that into her body until nothing remained. Each animal then slowly lay down and purred until they died. Looking back to the window she could see Bruce and Superman lean out as they looked at her body. J'onn stood above her body then looked at Bruce. "J'onn take her back to my place, I have equipment that can help you with stabilizing her. We will clean up this mess," Bruce's voice echoed in the alley. J'onn lifted her off the ground and flew in the direction of Wayne manor.

Within a blink of an eye Helena was back in her bed with J'onn eating another Oreo cookie, "So now you know what I mean when I mentioned the cats."

"Why did they glow like that? Did I steal their souls or something?" Helena had tears form as she felt horrible at the thought she caused the death of innocent animals.

"I do not know, but the feeling I got from them was they were happy to do it so you could live. I think we have answered enough questions, you need your rest. Sleep and I will be back soon to check on you."

"But I'm not tired-"Helena fell asleep instantly as J'onn sunk into the floor.

* * *

This is The Hubby, I changed a few things around but the feel should be the same. Of course review, review. review! Next chapter 11!


	11. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** Sky High (2005) and any characters within the movie belong to Disney. Anything from the Superman, Batman or Justice League universes belongs to DC Comics. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Confrontation**

_If I ever get my hands on J'onn for making me sleep when I don't want to…well he might make me go to sleep again but I don't like being made to do something! Seriously why not leave the choice to me when I want to go to sleep? Oh did I mention what this guy wears for a costume? He wears a blue Speedo, a red belt with some weird crisscrossing red suspenders, and a blue cape, what type of super hero wears that, out in the open? I don't know if he forcing me to sleep had an effect on me but I had the most horrible dream! I was running through the dark woods chasing after a blazing Pyro. He seemed very distressed and no matter how quickly I ran I couldn't catch him. I wanted to grab him, hold him, and tell him everything was going to be alright, but something told me I'd be lying. I knew he was running to protect someone and I wanted to help. Just thinking about the dream gives me shivers._

_God, I'm such a fool! Why did I think I could take on those many villains at once? I mean aside from Solomon Grundy I DID have the upper hand but I failed yet again to factor in random elements and I am paying for it! I hate staying still and I've been the biggest pain in the butt for everyone, especially Warren because I want to be with him but I can't. What tears at me is I know his true motivations for being with Melissa and all I want to do is kick her in the face! _

_Speaking of which, he's now at my door. I can smell him, and that's really weird! I hope Bruce knows what he is doing!__._

Helena sighed setting her tablet on the night stand. Running her right hand through her brown hair she grunted as she sat up, "What do you want?"

Opening the door he poked his head in her room, his brown eyes narrowed and he slowly opened the door and walked in, " Jesus…look at you, when I saw your plans to go after those guys I didn't think you'd actually do it! Not only did you go alone and without backup but you nearly got yourself killed! What the hell were you thinking? Do you realize how distraught Jae would have been if you'd died? He may seem strong but he couldn't handle if you-. You really need to start thinking about others when you decide to take on a hardcore criminal organization."

Looking down at her hands then back at him her eyes expressed her mood, "Look, I screwed up okay? Don't you think I've gotten enough crap from Bruce and that Oreo cookie loving alien? I get it, I was overconfident and didn't consider everything before busting into SCUM HQ. I was doing a pretty good job handling those three, but I didn't expect Solomon Grundy to be there. Do you understand that? I found myself in a position I didn't plan for and I had no intention of fighting that monster, but because of some universal hiccup he was there. I can assure you of one thing though he won't forget me anytime soon."

Warren shook his head, "Yeah, but one thing you keep forgetting is you're a hero in training Helena. You aren't Batman, you haven't logged the hours needed to even fathom fighting an opponent like Solomon Grundy. You should _never _go into a situation without knowing everything and even then you should always have a backup plan in case things get hairy. Universal hiccup or not you shouldn't have gone alone and that cost you. Hell, most well trained heroes don't work alone. The Commander is nothing without Jetstream. Batman had Robin when he knew he was over his head and he's part of the damn Justice League."

"Look, I know this okay? What's done is done so here we are, I'm grounded and you're my babysitter. So as long as we keep the peace between us we can make it through this." Helena adjusted her sitting position, pain shot up her back.

Warren could see she was in pain and moved to help her when Helena shot him a 'stay away' look. Backing off he looked concerned, "Is the pain worth it?"

Smirking Helena grabbed another pillow for her back, "That depends on your reference."

Warren chuckled and folded his arms, "You're one to talk. I've had a good reason for pushing people away for many years, but when I finally allowed people into my life and I realized someone could see me and not my father I found I actually liked it."

Helena folded her arms, "Warren about the other night, I-"

At that moment Jae walked into the room and ran to her bed, "Helena!" Gently hugging her he stood back and looked her over. "You looked like someone threw you through a window." Raising an eyebrow she smiled, "Oh that's right, you _were_ by Solomon Grundy. It's okay, I know you'll kick his butt the next time. However the next time you might want to try taking someone like him again rethink going it alone." Jae leaned in and whispered, "I never knew he could cry, but I think I heard him last night."

Helena looked up and Warren had his back to her staring at a wall with his arms folded. "So, you weren't worried that I could've died but you're Warren was the one who cried?"

Warren turned around and growled, "Helena. I don't cry, men don't cry. He only heard the TV that's all"

Jae shook his head and smirked, "Don't get me wrong I'd miss you. I don't ever want you to be hurt, but I grew up with you. I know you're tougher than you look and can survive a lot of things. Apparently a gigantic zombie monster isn't one of them, but Warren doesn't know about your feline luck and fortitude."

"Hey, I'm still in the room you two. Stop talking about me like I'm not here." Warren warned approaching the bed.

"Okay, sorry but I find it interesting how upset you were about my injuries , but I do have to admit I find it touching that you were that upset." Helena smiled. "However I have a confession, I was worried about how you would feel when you found out. I also learned something about why you are with Melissa."

Surprised Warren looked into her eyes, "Oh really? What did you learn about my reasons to be with her?"

"You're spying on her, that or you really like her and are-y'know." Helena lifted her eyebrows twice.

"Okay I get it, I'm not as dense as Stronghold you know!" He rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to go into that with you right now and especially in front of Jae."

Jae scoffed, "Oh come on. I may be 11 but I'm not dumb, I know what you are talking about, disgusting as it is. So, even if he likes her it really doesn't matter since you two want to jump each other's bones anyways."

Warren furrowed his brow, "You're eleven, and you shouldn't know what 'jumping bones' is."

Jae rolled his blue eyes and chuckled, "Did you forget who my mother is? I mean I was five the first time I walked in on my mother and some strange man. Hmm…now that I think about it, it's quite possible that she also suffered from going into heat as well. That would explain a lot."

Warren's eyes widened, "You walked in on your mother and a strange man when you were five? Where were you?"

Helena looked down embarrassed, "I was probably busy free running. I didn't know when she was bringing someone home. If I had I would've kept him as far away from that room as possible."

Walking closer Warren extended his right hand and smirked, "Look, I'm willing to put this all behind me, work together to make it through this tough time, friends?"

"You won't read me if I take that hand of yours will you?" Helena hesitated.

"I think I can control myself." He chuckled as they shook hands.

J'onn came into the room and observed the scene between them before speaking. "Warren, you and Jae need to leave, Helena needs her rest."

Helena protested, "Oh no you don't, I'm not-" Her head hit the pillow before she could finish the sentence.

* * *

*Break*

_Okay so now I really want to hurt that oversized alien! He really needs to stop knocking my ass out especially when I was having my warm and fuzzy moment with Warren! I have to admit the rest did me some good, I'm feeling 100% better compared to this morning. Is what J'onn said about those 13 cats really helping me heal? I still feel bad about hurting another being, especially cats since I'm related to them in a way. I share some strands of their DNA after all. Then there's the whole Warren thing and working out our issues. Then that dumb, hum…if he's a telepath I wonder if he can hear what I'm writing right now? _

"The answer to that last question is yes. I have heard every journal entry you have written since I have been caring for you. So, you are feeling better?" J'onn floated through the closed door in her room with his arms crossed.

"Dammit J'onn, have you ever heard of privacy? My thoughts should be my own Y'know?" Helena put her journal back in her drawer and sat up in her bed.

"I am afraid that is not allowable given the situation you are in. For your safety and others I have to keep continual tabs on your thoughts and movements. You are a difficult child at times but it is for your own good." J'onn went through an adjacent wall and returned with a plate of Oreos and a large glass of milk.

"You know eating too much sugar is going to make you fat." Folding her arms Helena turned on the TV trying her best to ignore him. The TV turned off on its own, and the remote floated to the table under the TV.

"That is an impossibility due to my body metabolizes all sugars so that it can enhance cerebral activities." Taking a bite of the cookie his red eyes focused on her and she could feel his mind enter hers as he took over its functions. Helena could hear herself verbally going down an anatomical list as J'onn checked to see her healing progress.

"Pancreas-functional, L5 through L12 repaired with no outward damage, ribs completely fused with no visual indication of damage. All body systems are in exceptional working order." J'onn spoke in unison with Helena as he completed his examination. Pulling his mind out of hers J'onn took apart another Oreo and ate the top.

"What the hell are you doing you big green jerk?" Helena quickly stood up and got into J'onn's face, eyes were lit up with anger. It took a few moments before realizing she was standing, without pain, completely healed.

"The only way to confirm you were completely healed was to run a full diagnostic. If you take a moment you may notice you are no longer in pain."

Helena's face suddenly changed as she realized he was right. Bending down to touch her toes she then went into a hand stand that turned into a cartwheel. "Holy Crap! I was wrong about you J'onn, you are a true miracle worker!" Helena tried to hug him but went right through him.

"I apologize but I do not like to be touched. As for your expedient recovery I cannot take the credit. Your unique physique is the reason for such a quick response." Eating the last cookie and drinking the last of the milk J'onn turned to leave. "I have a request from your father. He wants you to meet him in the dining room within the hour. He has many things to discuss with you so until then I will take my leave." J'onn disappeared into the floor.

"I'll never get used to that." Helena did a skipping jump to the shower to get ready to meet her father. A week in bed can leave anyone with a funky smell.

* * *

This is the Hubby. Well Helena sure made a quick recovery. Did the cats really have an effect or is there something else afoot?


	12. Batty Says What?

**Disclaimer:** Sky High (2005) and any characters within the movie belong to Disney. Anything from the Superman, Batman or Justice League universes belongs to DC Comics. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Batty Says What?**

Helena left her room and quickly walked down the banister that lead to the main floor, she was so happy to be out of that room she wanted to make a grand entrance. Entering the dining room she saw Bruce sitting at the table with J'onn standing behind to his right. Bruce had his arms resting on the table with his arms formed a triangle, the tips of his fingers just under his nose. His blue eyes narrowed as she stood at the end of the long table.

"Helena, I'm glad to see you have recovered from your mistake the other night. Take a seat, we have much to discuss." Bruce sat back in his chair and folded his hands across his midsection.

"Look, I know you want to continue your lecture from the other day but I'm just feeling better, can't you give it a break? I know I screwed up-"Helena was stopped mid-sentence, she felt like her mouth stopped working. Glaring over at J'onn she knew the reason why. He had a very small smirk and a look of 'shut-up' on his face.

"Thank you J'onn. Let me start off by saying this is not another lecture, I said what I wanted to say already. J'onn filled in the missing pieces and I'm the most interested in how those 13 cats were involved in all of this. However, I have given some thought and I believe that aside from some error in judgment you are ready to begin your _real_ training."

Helena's eyes grew wide and a huge smile came across her face, "…."

"J'onn, you can let her respond." Bruce smiled as J'onn took his gaze off Helena. An Oreo floated over his right shoulder and landed in his hand.

"Dammit Bruce, if you wanted me to shut up just tell me, don't have J'onn do your dirty work." Helena stood up in frustration and then sat down, "What do you mean real training? Isn't that what I'm getting in hero class?"

"They don't teach you everything, Helena. Think of them like a basic training. What I am going to do is _real_ world training. You will learn all forms of hand to hand combat that I was trained in, all the weapons training, survival training, and how to avoid killing your opponent. It will be hard and will take time. We will do the training before your school day and after. If you do this then, only then, will I start taking you on missions. So, think you can do this?" Bruce stared hard at Helena. She felt the room go dark and the only thing visible were his blue eyes.

"What's the catch? Why all the sudden interest in training me?" Helena crossed her arms and sat back in the chair absorbing his proposition.

"The _catch_ is I am not getting any younger, I see in you the same desire in your soul that I have. If you succeed in this you will start out as my new assistant, but as my daughter it is my….hope that when or if something happens to me-"

"Wait, you want me to be your replacement? Are you serious? Shouldn't Damian be the next Batman?" Helena stood up quickly, the force of her excitement knocked the chair to the floor.

"What your father is saying is that with your superior genetics, family ties, and your strong desire for justice you are the perfect candidate to succeed him." J'onn interceded; he could see Helena needed some clarification.

* * *

*break*

_So, Bruce wants me to be his successor, why would he choose me? Isn't Damian a better candidate for being freakin' Batman? It's an honor and all that but I'm obviously a woman and I don't think the bad guys will believe I'm Batman with boobs! I don't want to be known as a replacement, I want to pave my own path as a hero and do it my way. Hell, even the first Robin, Dick Grayson, paved his own way as Nightwing and his replacement, Jason Todd, came back as the Red Hood after being resurrected by Damian's grandfather. Not to mention, Tim Drake is now Red Robin and we've got Daddy's little champ, Damian Wayne, as the current Robin. Bruce has been grooming him for the position so why tell me he wants me to succeed him? Wouldn't it make more sense for Diana to train me? I'd rather team up with that hothead in leather than be a sidekick to anyone. Hmm, Warren in tight leather pants – damn I wish J'onn would figure out the proper hormone cocktail to stop these lusting. _

_Okay so, I know I should be busy bitching about training before school, after school and on the F-ing weekends, but really I'm excited about it. I really do like the idea of kicking ass and taking names – crap I think I just sounded like the Commander. Yeah I guess when all one had was super strength and invincibility, one had a tendency to be a little slow. Don't get me wrong he's a smart man but he's no Medulla! You know, almost the same situation with Superman – he's got so much strength he really doesn't have to do too much problem solving, just swoop in and save the day. Wow, I must be in a mood if I'm being so mean, luckily no one is going to read this but one mindreading alien better keep my thoughts to him or I will test his regenerative properties!. Oh God , my hearing must be really good because I could swear an Oreo cookie hit the floor, message received. Well, I should get to bed since I've gotta get up extra early tomorrow. Then I have my highly anticipated return to classes after my *cough* sickness, yeah like anyone's going to by that line. Well, maybe some of the people that don't know me. I'm sure Stronghold's group is well aware of the actual events, but hopefully they've kept the information from the rest of the school, especially Melissa. _

Helena put the journal away and went to sleep, excitement, worry, and doubt filled her head.

The next morning Helena abruptly awoke to a high pitched noise in her ears and leapt from the bed with both hands covering each ear. As suddenly it started the noise stopped and she saw J'onn standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to make me deaf or something?" Helena staggered to her feat yelling in a tired voice.

"Today is the first day of your morning training. Get dressed and meet your father in the cave." J'onn slowly dissolved into the floor of her room as Helena rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

She looked at her alarm clock and she rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing the right time, "What the hell? Damn 5 .A.M! What's he thinking doing this training so early-" Helena fell back asleep sitting up when J'onn's voice boomed in her head.

"Helena, don't be late!"

With a snort she stood up quickly and looked around expecting him to be in there, "Damn Martian…Okay I'm coming, I'm coming."

Five minutes passed until Helena made her entrance to the bat cave, she wasn't neatly dressed and her shoes were not tied. Slowly coming down the stairway and flopping into the nearest chain she curled up closing her eyes.

"Helena! Stand up and get over here." Bruce's voice echoed in the cave. J'onn was standing with him as well as Damian, who had a smirk as she stood and slowly staggered over to them.

"Ha, don't you look like crap! Are you sure she's cut out for this kind of work dad? I mean look at her, she can't even tie her shoes at 5am, and how can she fight a desperate criminal at any hour?" Damian scoffed as he leaned against the computer console.

"If memory serves me Damian you couldn't tie your shoes at 7am. Don't worry she has time to catch up." Turning to face Helena Bruce continued. "From this day out you will be here at 5am to report for training. If you are not here you will be retrieved by Damian or myself. Are we clear?" Bruce's eyes sparkled as Helena creaked open her left eye.

"_Every_ morning at 5 A.M.?" Helena's voice cracked as she wined.

"Without fail, don't worry you will be surprised how easy you will get used to it. Here, put these on." Bruce stood up and handed her a padded head guard and padded boxing gloves. Helena held them with confusion on her face.

"What are these for?" Slipping the head guard over her messy brown hair and had Bruce help with the boxing gloves.

"An important part of any battle is the ability to defend yourself and take down your enemy. You already have some skills, but given this training even you could eventually take down Solomon Grundy or at least give yourself an opening to get away." Bruce tied the laces on her gloves and stood back.

"Who am I fighting then, you?" A smile crossed her face as she pounded her gloves together.

"No, you get to fight me!" Damian stood out from behind Bruce dressed in the same protective gear but he had crotch protection.

"You, I'm fighting you? This will be no contest at all! Let's go!" Helena walked up and stood in front of Damian, the look on his face was that of confidence mixed with annoyance.

"Three knockdowns win the match. This is full contact so kicking, punching, jumping, and submissive holds are allowed. Just like in the UFC a tap-out stops the attack, are these rules understood?" Both of them nodded as Bruce lead them to a large padded area on the floor.

"You're going down bird boy I'm a cat that loves me a good bird!" Helena made the threat based upon something her mother told her she said once, she was joking of course.

"You're funny got that from your mother? By the way, how tall are you again?" Damian smirked as each of them circled the padded area.

"Five feet six inches, why?" Helena glared as they continued to circle.

"Just needed to know how fall you're going to fall in about three seconds." He smiled.

"Begin!" Bruce barked from the side of the padding.

Helena began running at Damian keeping low to the ground and was on him quicker than he anticipated. Sending a right uppercut at him he barely dodged it and leapt backwards followed by a roundhouse kick that missed her head. Damian ran back at her unleashing a barrage of punches that Helena blocked save a knee to her left ribs. Reacting quickly with a strong punch to his head they both backed away, breathing heavily.

"You're quick for a girl. You realize I've been told to hold back on you, don't you if I came at you full force you would last a minuet." Damian smirked as he rubbed his head with the padded gloved hand.

"I know this that's why I have been toying with you. Why don't you test that theory of yours, if _daddy_ approves." Helena looked at Bruce who had his arms crossed as he stood watching the fight.

"Why not, don't break anything." Bruce smirked slightly and put his hands behind him.

"Don't worry I wo-" Damian landed a solid punch to the right side of Helena's head that sent her flying to the edge of the pad.

"I wasn't talking to you Helena, put up or shut up." Bruce grabbed a folding chair opened it and sat, crossed his arms and legs. Helena landed on her right leg and staggered before dropping to a knee, resting on her right arm she looked over at Damian who was in a fighting stance. His gray eyes were focused as he smiled.

"Oh is that how you want to play it you little jerk? Fine, we can play for real now!" Helena quickly stood up and with a speed not even seen by Bruce she was on Damian. Rocked by the thunderous blow to the underside of his chin he flew backward. Before Damian could react she sped next to him and elbowed his chest dropped him on his back onto the padding, the impact forced a loud groan from his lungs. Helena went to jump on him when he quickly rolled and stood up. Before Helena could attack him again Damian disappeared in front of her. Scanning the room Helena yelled, "Hey no tech Damian, this is supposed to be a fight!"

"Who said I was using tech?" Damian voice came from behind her. Quickly wrapping his legs around her waist he slammed her to the ground. He then grabbed her right arm and went into an arm bar submission hold, "Tap out or I'll dislocate your arm!"

The pain was intense but Helena would not give up. Suddenly her heart raced faster as her adrenaline course through her body. _'Get up! Get up! I can't let this little jerk win!' _Intense rage filled her mind as Helena felt her strength increase as her claws begin to rip through the padding of the boxing gloves.

Damian could hear the gloves tearing and when he saw the tips come out he released her. Helena immediately did a twisting backflip and landed on all fours. Growling as she looked at Damian, her green eyes looked more like a cat than human. Her hair seemed longer as she slowly stood up to make her next attack when a voice shook the room.

"_That's enough! Helena stand down_!" Bruce stood in front of Damian with his hand outstretched. His gaze stopped her in mid motion.

"It hasn't been a minuet Bruce!" Helena growled, "I have to teach him a lesson in strength!" Helena was breathing heavy, her claws stood out like daggers.

"I need you to calm down so I can find out what is happening to you." Bruce commanded.

"I don't _want_ to calm down Bruce, I feel so alive! Now let me finish this fi-"Helena dropped to the floor in a pile. Bruce looked at J'onn who had a confused look on his face.

"I did not do that. She passed out on her own." J'onn quickly floated to her as Bruce and Damian ran to her side.

"Get her on the exam table. I need to know what happened." Bruce pointed to a table near the cave stairway. J'onn levitated her limp body from the padded floor and gently rested her on the table. Bruce removed her head protection and nearly shredded boxing gloves.

"I'll give her a hormone shot for now. J'onn let her believe she and Damian had a good first day. I will take a blood sample and see what caused this." Bruce pulled out a syringe and prepped a vein in her left arm.

"Agreed, I will wake her in an hour for school unaware of what happened to her." After Bruce got his blood sample J'onn picked up Helena and dissolved though the ceiling of the cave. He rested her on the bed and dissolved into the floor.

* * *

This is the Hubby. What did happen to Helena to cause her to change like that? What does it mean? Keep reading and find out in chapter 13!


	13. Leather and Lace

**Disclaimer:** Sky High (2005) and any characters within the movie belong to Disney. Anything from the Superman, Batman or Justice League universes belongs to DC Comics. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – Leather and Lace**

_Oh man my head! The last thing I remember is Damian having me in an armbar and then I just blacked out. I'm so sore and I had the weirdest dreams but the best one was about Warren, again! Okay, so I'm sure you want to hear the details but I'm not sure how keen J'onn would be if I were to start projecting the good parts of my dream every time he knocks me out to sleep. His head just popped up from the floor with a disapproving look and went back down. So, I take it he heard me. _

_As far as the dream went, let's just say I could've fried an egg on that washboard abs of his! He was wearing a pair of tight black leather pants and he was working out, throwing fireballs. His hair fell in wet tendrils with sweat beading down his chest. I could smell the liquid smoke in the room it was the way he always smelled after he worked out. You know like he just stepped out of a campfire or a smoke house, let's just say I need a cold shower. If my damn alarm didn't go off let's just say my dream would have come true. Now instead of warm kisses I have to get ready for school and I can't get that image out of my mind. Well, I should probably get dressed though I'd really rather pull a half naked Warren into my bed and well I can't go into it again. I don't think the hormone shots working anymore, great!_

Helena sighed putting down the tablet and started getting ready for school. Looking through her closet and chuckled when she saw a pair of black leather pants hanging there. Helena couldn't help but wonder if she should fight fire with fire as she grabbed the pants and paired it with a purple lacy tank top. Throwing on her leather jacket Helena giggled when she put on her mother's knee high purple stiletto boots and pulled them over the leather pants. Looking in the mirror and smiling she knew it wasn't her normal dress, but they might work well for seducing her newly appointed escort. Pulling back her purple and black streaked brown hair into a high ponytail Helena spoke to herself "Hmm, maybe I should wear a bit of makeup." She applied smoky gray eye shadow causing her green eyes to stand out, a little bit of shimmer on her cheeks, and bright red lips. "If I'm going to have him as my escort might as well have a little fun with him."

Grabbing her book bag and opening the door she nearly walked into Bruce standing in the hallway. Looking her up and down he scowled "Is there a particular reason you are dressed like that today? Not planning on seducing your escort today are you?"

"Don't be childish Bruce I just felt like dressing up that's all. Is there a law against that?" Helena rested her hands on her hips.

"Law, no. There is a reason why I am keeping an eye on you and the last time you dressed like this you nearly had your way with Warren. So, again you don't have anything planned do you?" Bruce folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"_No_ Bruce I don't have anything _planned_ other than going over my reasons for being gone for a week with all my teachers. Besides it was Athena's birthday and I wore a dress with no bra, I'm wearing all my underwear today. Now if you excuse me I have to get to school." Helena moved past him but barely half way down the hall Bruce stopped her.

"Just to be safe I am giving you a stronger hormone shot. Can't have you seducing all the men at school can we?" Bruce pulled out a syringe as Helena took off the jacket exposing her right shoulder and winced from the sting of the needle before putting her jacket back on.

"You can be a real buzzkill you know that? By the way are we training after work or can I take a cat nap to recover from this morning?"

"The training will continue when you get home, besides we can't have you pass out at every arm bar you are put into. We need to build up your endurance, but don't worry we will take it slower." Bruce smirked as Helena wondered what he meant by _slower_.

As Helena opened the front door to leave she noticed Warren leaning on a support post of the portico. His arms were folded as his hair fell in front of his eyes when he looked up. She could tell he was annoyed at having to wait. "It's about damn time. I was beginning to wonder if we were going to miss the jet, let's go." Turning he walked down the path as Helena followed, she couldn't stop staring at his butt without getting caught, a task she found difficult.

"Oh stop your crying, it wasn't my idea to have you hang around me all the time. Besides you should be happy to be my escort, it's not every day you get to hang out with a woman like me all day." Helena taunted with a smirk.

Warren turned around annoyed. "Look, shouldn't you be more worried about what the others at Sky High will say about you coming back to school a week after your supposed illness?"

"What do you mean? What have you heard?" Helena asked impatiently.

"C'mon, not many people take on Solomon Grundy face to face and live yet alone take a beating like you did and recover in less than a week. They won't buy the flu story for long, they are going to try and test you, especially the bigger guys who have something to prove. This is going to be one crappy day, I can smell it already." Turning around Warren increased his pace down the sidewalk as Helena followed behind him. .

"First who told them I fought Solomon Grundy? Secondly, let them try, I'll show them what they will get if they mess with me. I've gotten stronger since I fought that walking corpse."

"What do you mean stronger, in what way?" Warren looked over his left shoulder as they continued to walk.

Helena looked at the back of his feet as she gathered the words to explain. "I can't explain it, I was at the brink of death and then those cats came. After a couple days I felt stronger than before, I even noticed it when I sparred with Damien this morning, but it seems to take a toll on me and I pass out. Yet even after I woke up I felt stronger still, I know it's weird but I kinda like the feeling."

Warren faced forward and slight concern crossed his face when the jet came into view. Damien and Athena were waiting outside the plane as Damien yelled, "What she do? Forget she had school today?"

"Blow it out your ass Damien! I didn't forget so stop being such a jerk!" Helena's face got red as his comment angered her.

"What ya gonna do? You couldn't kick my butt this morning so you are all talk Helena!" Damian laughed as he turned and boarded the jet.

"Yeah? Say that to the sore jaw I gave you this morning you jerk!" Helena raised her fist when Warren put his hand on her wrist.

Athena quickly walked up to her and smiled. "Don't let him get to you Helena, come sit with me and let's talk. I'm excited to see how you are feeling." Athena grabbed Helena's hand and dragged her aboard. Warren shook his head as he got on the jet and pulled the door closed behind him.

* * *

Break

The flight to school didn't take too long as Helena listened to how excited Athena was about her return to school. Athena had a firm grip in Helena's hand as she went over what happen to this person and that person, but all Helena could think of was Warren and her dream. Bruce gave her the shot but she didn't think it was working, so she had to use all her willpower to not jump over the seat and have her way with him.

The fasten seatbelt sign pinged on as Sky High came into view on the right side of the plane. As they circled the school her heart raced as she knew the day would be full of issues. The plane landed with a thump and quickly came to a stop on the lawn of the school, as the engines wined down Warren got up from his seat and opened the door stepping out first. Damien quickly followed as Athena dragged Helena to the door where she stopped and scanned the area. She could see everyone looking at her, some of the girls were pointing and giggling, some of the guys looked at her like a steak dinner and they wanted a piece.

Pretending she didn't notice the looks and following Warren to the front entrance there where more of the students starring and whispered as they walked down the hall. "What are you looking at?" Warren barked as they made their way to Mr. Medulla's class. Standing at his desk Mr. Medulla turned his large head and smiled as the group sat down.

"Oh Wonderful, now it's a party! It wouldn't be a class without the walking fireball and the giant killer! Welcome, Welcome my esteemed students, now sit down we have work to do." After everyone sat down Mr. Medulla took roll then quickly turning to his chalkboard to write the lesson of the day-'The proper use of a stun baton in combat situations.'

Helena felt all eyes on her and gave Mr. Medulla a smug smile. He turned and winked at her, "In light of certain situations we will forgo this lesson and learn how to assemble tranquilizer darts from the most basic ingredients." Turning around again he erased the board and wrote-'Homemade Darts'

The class went on as usual Mr. Medulla made some occasional references to his knowledge of Helena's absence. "Now class, we will address how to make cold medicine from homemade ingredients, Helena can you tell us what you took to get over your cold?"

"I wouldn't know Mr. Medulla, maybe you should ask my dad. I can tell him you were asking about my cold." Helena gave him a look of annoyance as she hinted at her intent.

Mr. Medulla coughed and swallowed as the bell rang, "Point taken, well look at that class is over. See you all tomorrow." Nervously gathering his papers Medulla quickly left the room as the students stood up.

Helena walked along side Warren most of the day and tried to put aside the whispers and stares. Soon it was the lunch period and she had to use the bathroom. Walking to the door Warren stopped her, "Hey, where are you going? We have to meet Stronghold and your brother at the table."

"Take a chill pill Warren. I have to use the bathroom if that's alright with you or maybe you'd like to watch me, eh" Helena's voice purred at the suggestion.

"Uh no, I'm good. Meet me at the table…we have to minimize our time apart from each other so hurry it up." He turned around and walked into the lunchroom.

After she was done Helena went to the lunch line, grabbed a tray and waited behind some of the other students. Putting the tray on the metal slider she grabbed jello, some orange slices, and a garden salad when a large shadow appeared to her left. Looking up she saw Theodor "Teddy" Bachman, the son of a lesser known super call The Smasher, who was known for smashing into places where villains would hide. Teddy wasn't a bright student but he inherited his father's strength and powers which earned him a spot on the Sky High football team. Looking down at Helena who was doing her best to ignore him he leaned in with his big head looking at her face with occasional glances down her top. "You got a nice rack kitty cat, care to spend time with a real man? I hear you like to take on big fella's."

"Sorry _Theodore_, but I'm not in the mood to date a big dumb idiot, I've got a small idiot following me around as it is. So why don't you go play touch football with your girlfriends on your team."

Teddy slammed his large left hand on the salad bar ledge making a large echoing sound, "_Nobody calls me Theodor let alone a slut like you! Take it back about my team of I will smash you!"_

Helena jumped back with the tray in her hand, she knew he was hot tempered but she hit a nerve.

Suddenly her heart rate rose then a smooth calmness came over her she laughed.

"What's the matter you dumb jock, did I hit a nerve? My my and here I thought you were too dumb to recognize an insult when one was so blatantly thrown at you." Her voice took on an almost silky tone as she put the tray on a nearby table, resting her hands on her hips.

Teddy's face turned beet red as he walked towards her when Warren jumped in front of him, his hands were on fire, "Back off jerk or else I'll fry you!" His words fell on deaf ears as Teddy took his right arm and slammed it against Warren, flinging him into the wall across the lunchroom. The sound of flames flying in the wind followed by the crunch of drywall filled the room as he landed on the floor with a thud.

Helena took on an attack stance when Teddy motioned to punch with his right arm but came with a swinging left backhand to Helena's chest which sent her over the salad bar, through the kitchen and slammed against the walk-in freezer door leaving a dent in the stainless steel. Slowly she stood up and shook her head, Teddy was laughing at her, "You think you are so tough! No wonder Solomon Grundy kicked your-"

From Teddy's left side the blur of Damien striking his large head with both feet took Helena by surprise as Teddy staggered to his right. Jumping on the large man's back Damian held a small concealed knife to his throat and whispered, "Be careful what you say you dumb animal. Keep this up and you will have a few new scars on this misshapen head of yours. Leave my sister alone and pass along to all the other Neanderthals that if you mess with her you mess with me, got it?"

Teddy quickly shook his sweaty head and Damien jumped off just as Coach Boomer and Principle Powers walked in. Damien quickly dumped some juice on the floor and made it look like Teddy slipped on the floor.

"What's going on in here?" Boomer's voice reverberated through the room, Principle Powers stood with her arms crossed and a look of 'I can't wait to hear this.'

"I don't know Coach, Teddy was in line with Warren and Helena when he slipped on this apple juice. In his panic it appears he grabbed the nearest thing to stop his fall and well-"Damian made hand motions to where Helena and Warren stood.

"Well, Theodore you need to be more careful next time. You are on cleanup after school, is that clear?" Principle Powers softly spoke as Damien helped him to his feet.

"Yes Mrs. Powers. Thank you Damien for helping me up." Teddy grabbed his tray and started picking up the food mess as Helena came out from behind the salad bar.

"Why did you interfere, I could have taken him." Helena whispered.

"If you're nice I won't tell dad, are you ok?" Damien leaned in and whispered.

"Yes, he did a number on me, but it almost felt like when we were sparring this morning, in a way it felt damn good." Helena smirked.

"Well, we still have practice after school let's see if you can redeem yourself. Now help Warren, I'll see you at home." Damien pats her on the back and walked away. Helena grabbed her lunch and found Warren sitting with Stronghold and the rest of their friends. Sitting down she ate her lunch as Warren just stared and shook his head.

"Are you okay?" Warren asked.

Drinking her orange juice Helena nodded. "Are you?"

"Are you kidding? It will take more than that to keep me down." Warren scoffed as he ate some oranges.

"Well let's hope it gets better after this." Will commented as he drank some chocolate milk.

"Well let's hope so." Helena sighed.

* * *

This is the Hubby-Damian saved the day again and why does Helena enjoy the thrill of a fight? Keep reading and find out, as always review!


	14. Agro Cat

**Disclaimer:** Sky High (2005) and any characters within the movie belong to Disney. Anything from the Superman, Batman or Justice League universes belongs to DC Comics. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – Agro Cat**

_My school day sucked between the whispers and other dumb jocks making ill-advised comments. I get home and sure I know Bruce said the training would continue but I thought they'd give me a bit of a break. Ha, what was I thinking? Even with my elevated intellect, I should've known better. So I do some training with Damian, and after having my ass handed to me again I took a nap just to forget the pain I am in. I wish I could've wiped that smug smile of his smug little face, but after I get "schooled" by him I learned he was raised by the damn Assassins guild and has been the current Robin since he was thirteen! He's been training with Bruce for years and I've never been formally trained, what I know I've taught myself. I've stayed fit because of my love of free running or "show boating" as some have called it. You would think with my quick reflexes that I would be able to take Damian in any fight but somehow that little jerk has me in a head lock and slams me into the mat like we're putting on some pro wrestling event. I'm sure there are plenty of guys at Sky High who'd pay to watch my ass getting kicked by my little brother, but all I can say is If he gets any ideas about that I'll personally kill him. _

_Okay now to the point of my rant, as you're reading my long winded, hand cramping explanation you could be wondering what training with Damien has to do with my day sucking. Well, I guess getting my butt kicked by the junior bird boy a second time isn't the disturbing part, annoying yes but not disturbing. What's disturbing is that I somehow ended up passing out again! I mean I know I may not be 100% but c'mon that's twice now. So, they let me sleep until Warren finished his shift at the Paper Lantern. Mmmm the thought of Chinese food and his delicious smell make him even more appetizing I know getting sidetracked but come on if you could anticipate sparing with someone as smoking hot (pun intended) as Warren opposed to a smug, irritating little brother you'd be as excited as I am. Warren can pin me anytime he wants even if he's caked in dirt, sweat, and cheated to get me on the floor. I still want to rip his shirt off and run my tongue up his chest- these damn shots aren't working…oh well! =)_

_So, the reason why I'm really pissed off is in addition to that dream the next one had J'onn invading it. This dream wasn't so good, more like a nightmare. Warren was wreathing in pain on the floor as a hooded figure sent electric shocks through his body. It was like a scene out of star wars as he convulsed and screamed so loud it shook me to the core, I felt so helpless. Then for some reason I couldn't move my right arm or left leg and I was in terrible pain. I wanted to run and free him, tend to his wounds when I suddenly woke up to the green man in my room. Apparently we have to do some mental training to strengthen my mind and keeping intruders out. I don't know who is attacking me in my dreams…crap, I just thought of something. Sweet Dreams, I bet you that bitch was in my head and that's why the need for the training. J'onn just popped up with a plate of Oreo cookies, can it get any better? (That's sarcasm!) _

Helena put the journal in the nightstand, "So, I take it you heard what I thought?"

"Indeed, I do have one request from now on. No more comments about my appearance, please. I am aware you have some issues with me but I am here to help you. Do we have an agreement?" J'onn extended his hand with an Oreo cookie in it.

Helena looked at his hand then back at him, smiling she took the cookie, "Well, I guess I've been a little harsh. Okay, from now on I'll cut back to maybe one insult a day and not about your outfit."

J'onn raised an eyebrow, "Very well, now we must begin your mental preparation. Sweet Dreams is deliberately attacking you, her reasons are unknown. She is taking your attraction for Warren and using it to her advantage by producing disturbing images. My assumption is that she is trying to weaken you mentally in hope of defeating you in a real confrontation."

"She's probably pissed that I got her buddies busted with my little run in at SCUM headquarters. There aren't many of them left so she probably wants me to suffer or some crap like that. So, what's your plan?" Helena took a bite from the Oreo.

"My _plan _is to prepare you mentally for any attacks she may try to unleash in your dreams. It is apparent Sweet Dreams cannot take you on when you are awake. To your credit you possess too much control of your conscience mind." J'onn walked over to a chair in the corner and levitated above it with his legs crossed.

"Okay, so what are you doing now, yoga? Can you do me a favor?" Helena turned her head. J'onn smiled and took his cape to cover him. "Thanks, I didn't need to see your Martian dinglberries."

"If you are done, let us begin. First I need you to get on your bed in a sitting position and close your eyes. I will guide you from there." J'onn's red eyes focused on her.

As she sat on her bed and relaxed Helena found she was standing in a dark room with a light shining down on her. Looking around she was surprised by J'onn stood behind her, "This is the training grounds."

"_Jesus!" _Helena jumped back with her fist up and about to hit J'onn when she stopped. "You sure know how to make an entrance, scared the crap outta me."

"I did not make an entrance and the fear you feel now is nothing compared to what Sweet Dreams can induce." J'onn coolly replied.

"Okay I get the point. So what are we going to do here?" Helena crossed her arms and gave J'onn an irritated look.

"We train your mind to tell real from imaginary." To J'onn's right Warren appeared shirtless and sweaty in tight leather pants. He looked like he wanted to do more than wrestle. His smell filled the environment and Helena almost lost control.

"Oh my God, you can't be serious! You know this isn't going to help me concentrate, he's so yummy I can't resist him for long." Helena slowly began to walk towards Warren as he extended his hand and smiled.

"Helena, I've been waiting for this moment. Ever since the birthday party when you threw yourself at me. I have wanted you to myself ever since, be with me." Warren took her hand and pulled her close, his eyes glowing red as he leaned in the kiss her when suddenly he disappeared.

"Now what did we learn in this exercise?" J'onn's voice echoed as she made a small step forward and looked around frantically. Turning quickly to J'onn anger and frustration filled her face.

"That you're a dick, bring him back! I wasn't done with him!" Helena's eyes were wide and visibly excited.

"That was not really Warren that was an image I created based upon an earlier dream. Its realism shows how exact and to the extreme Sweet Dreams will go."

"I hate you right now. I know I'm going to have to change my bedding when we get done. So how can I tell when it's a dream and when it isn't?" Helena's breathing began to calm as she crouched down and held her knees.

"When I created the Warren from your dream, did you notice anything different about him?" J'onn folded his arms.

"Well, aside from showing me some actual attention he looked and smelled the way he normally does."

Helena stood up.

"Are you sure you smelled what you smelled? Remember the mind is a receptacle of sights, sounds, touch, and smells. Sweet Dreams knows this and can make you smell, see, or taste anything she wants you to. How will you be able to tell your dreams from her attacks?" J'onn put his hands behind his back and pace.

"Well, I would need some kind of subconscious marker to identify my Warren from hers. Something she wouldn't know about. But if she can get into my head when I am asleep how can I hide that certain smell?" Helena rested her hands on her hips.

"You need to suppress it and only activate it when _you _create Warren in your dreams. By doing this it would have an adverse effect on her creation, making him smell like melted plastic."

J'onn disappeared and was replaced by the image of Warren tied to a chair. His hands were covered in suppression cuffs and his face was bloody, black and blue. Warren looked like he was being tortured and beaten and his eyes lit up when he saw Helena. "Helena, help me! They are going to kill me! Get me out of here!" Warren pleaded leaning forward in the chair.

Helena ran to him but was stopped by an invisible barrier that threw her back. Getting up she began slamming against the barrier. With each hit a wave of electrical energy spread out from each location. "Warren! I can't get to you, what is this? Who's doing this to you?"

"I don't know, they only wore hoods, they didn't even ask me questions. You gotta find a way to get me outta here!" Warren strained against the chair as he tried to break free. Above him a trap door opened and water began to fill the area. The barrier was in a square shape and was quickly filling with water.

Helena slammed against the barrier as the water slowly crept up and soon the water was up to his neck, "Warren! Warren you need to stand up! Do something please I can't get into help you, please!" Helena cried while continuing to slam her fists against the barrier wall.

"I can't Helena I can't keep my head above the water. I lo-"The water covered Warren completely and all Helena could do was watch him staring at her in the water. He couldn't hold his breath for long and he had to let go of his air. Sinking to her knees she watched him die, her hands slowly slapping the wall until she curled up in a ball, crying uncontrollably.

"What did we learn from this exercise?" J'onn's voice echoed.

Helena looked up and everything was gone except her tears. Slowly standing she gave J'onn a sad, angry look. "Can we stop I need to stop for now."

"Do you think Sweet Dreams will stop if you ask her? Now tell me what you learned." J'onn insisted.

Scowling at him she thought about what just happened. She knew it wasn't real but couldn't get the image of a dead Warren out of her mind. Then what J'onn had said earlier about telling the difference between her version of Warren and a false version came flooding back. She needed to create some sort of association that would let her know the difference, a smell or an image.

"Well, what did you learn?" J'onn repeated the question as he got into her face.

"Sandalwood and a snowflake," Helena smiled.

"What does that mean?" J'onn was a little confused by her response, and then her words had their intended impact. "I see, now you know how to defend yourself when Sweet Dreams tries to attack in your sleep. We are done for today, you may wake up." With those words Helena's eyes opened.

Looking around she noticed the time. "That's not possible! It's only been five minutes? It felt like hours, how did you do that?" Helena stood up and grabbed the alarm clock in disbelief.

"The mind is capable of perceiving time in different ways. Have you noticed when you take naps and you dream for what seem like hours yet only twenty minutes have passed? That is how Sweet Dreams will try to break you and it is up to you to recognize when she is manipulating the situation." J'onn took a bite of an Oreo cookie and floated above the same chair.

"I need some kind of defense other than visual cues, something that will scare her and keep her out of my head. I have just the thing and I will need your help, are you game?" Helena smiled, J'onn lifting his right eyebrow and nodded his head.

* * *

This is the Hubby—quite the training Helena went through and what is she cooking up to stop Sweet Dreams? Review and find out!


	15. Liquid Smoke

**Disclaimer:** Sky High (2005) and any characters within the movie belong to Disney. Anything from the Superman, Batman or Justice League universes belongs to DC Comics. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen – Liquid Smoke**

_So, I guess the Man Hunter has his uses. He did a great job of pointing out my mental weaknesses and perhaps with his help I can handle whatever that bitch is dishing out, but it was a brutal lesson. After a quick nap I'm sitting alone in my room waiting for Warren to arrive on the personal jet. Yeah, Bruce sent out the jet to pick him up from the Paper Lantern, he said something about it being quicker or whatnot. Well duh, it's quicker when you compare 10 minutes versus 3 hours! So, as part of my training Bruce is going to me spar with Warren, guess Damian was complaining too much or something lame. So Warren is staying here until we get things figured out, and I don't know how to feel about that. I just heard the jets engines so that means Warren's finally here, time to have fun and lord help me not rape him!_

J'onn came through the door as Helena put away her journal. She was dressed in combat clothes with her hair in a tight bun. Helena knew fighting Warren could lead to a few burnt hairs and she likes the length it is, "I take it Warren's here?"

"Indeed. Take my hand and I will take you to the cave." J'onn put his right hand out for her to grab. Instantly they both went down through the floor, the floor below, 20 feet of rock and through the ceiling of the Bat Cave. Helena never experienced anything like that before and staggered a little when her feet touched the floor.

"_That _was absolutely the freakiest experience I've ever had! I think next time I'll take the stairs, ugh I feel weird," Putting her right hand on her stomach and walked toward Bruce and Warren.

"The first experience can leave one queasy, but it doesn't harm you," Bruce smirked as he approached Helena with what looked like fencing gear, "Here, put this on."

Helena looked at the gear and the mask with confusion, "What the hell, Bruce? How am I supposed to fight in this?"

"You are fighting a fire type opponent, these are fire resistant. You don't think you'll need these?" Bruce gave a stern look as she shook the coat.

"They are too bulky, the mask limits my vision, and frankly it'll slow me down. I think I can handle him just as I am." Handing back the clothing to Bruce who gave her an approving look.

"Good choice, speed is essential in fighting fire types, but they also know that too. They will always try to be one step ahead of you. So you must do the same. Are you ready?"

"Bring it on! I'll show Warren I don't need him following me around." Walking around Bruce she saw Warren standing at the edge of the mat with his arms crossed. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and black leather pants with his hair pulled back.

"Just remember Helena, it wasn't my idea to babysit you, but now all gloves are off. It was smart to pull your hair back. I'd hate to hear you bitch for weeks about how I burned your hair off." Warren smirked unfolding his arms and lighting his flames.

Helena chuckled, "Bruce didn't get you an outfit?"

He rolled his eyes, "I don't do spandex, tights, or capes."

The smell of liquid smoke filled the air her lungs, a smell like no other. Closing her eyes for a moment Helena could felt it overwhelm her senses when she remembered where she was. Quickly opening her eyes and dodging a giant fireball she immediately did a cartwheel to the left. Helena dodged a continual barrage of flames and regaining her footing she ran directly at Warren moving side to side as he changed tactics and created flame throwing attack.

Jumping to avoid the wall of flame Warren shot out a big fireball directly at her, and with seconds to react she sideways to avoid it. The flames came so close it burned a hole in her top just above her breasts. The smell of burnt cotton filled Helena's nose as she landed in front of him while attempting a sweeping kick, when he jumped back shooting fireballs at her. Rolling to the right, she dodged and jumped forward grabbing him by the shirt and forcing him to the ground.

Straddled him, her eyes were wide with excitement. Helena had his arms pinned down and looking in his face she noticed his looked at the burned shirt along with part of her exposed breast. Quickly looking back up their eyes met and Warren could tell she felt more than battle hungry. Closing her eyes she slowly rocked back and forth on him. Helena's eyes popped open when she heard Warren gasp, "Okay wow! I think we need to take a five or something."

"I don't need to take a break I like where I am right now." Helena purred as she leaned forward and smelled Warren, "What's the matter don't you like me on you exposed like this? Forget the fighting lets fu-"Passing out on his chest Warren looked up and saw J'onn standing over them with Bruce standing next to him as Warren was confused about what just happened.

Helena woke up on the mat about five minutes later. The room was spinning as she slowly sat up, "Did I pass out again? Dammit, what happened?" Warren helped her stand up.

"Your hormone levels apparently raised in conjunction with your endorphin levels. We were not sure until now. I gave you a revised shot to control the overwhelming affects. We should be safe to continue the training." J'onn announced as he stood next to Bruce who had his usual stern look.

"Are you ok?" Warren let go of her hand and stood back.

"Yeah, are you? I didn't hurt you when I pinned you did I? Crap look at my shirt!" Helena covered her chest while looking down.

"Well I have to say that was a good move dodging the hidden fireball, not even Stronghold can avoid that move," Warren crossed his arms and smiled.

Helena smirked. "Well, look who you're fighting against, by the way you owe me a new shirt after this. So shall we begin round two?" Turning around and pulling her arms into her shirt, Helena spun it around so the hole was now at her back. Putting her arms back into the sleeves, she stretched and popped her neck.

"Prepare yourself, I'm taking it to a new level." Warren stood at the other end of the mat and extended his right arm pointing at her, "I've wanted to try this for a while and I hope it works."

At the tip of his finger a small fireball formed and slowly spun, it gradually became larger until it was a foot in diameter. Then in an instant it shot forward and out to five times its original size, heading directly toward her.

Helena quickly dodged out of the way while following it head toward Bruce and J'onn where it was defiantly deflected by an unseen force. The flame split in two directions scorching the northern and southern walls of the cave. Bruce looked in both directions then at Warren who looked just as shocked.

"Warren, the next time you want to experiment with your abilities discuss it with me first." Bruce's blue eyes stood out, "It's getting late and I have work to do. We will resume this tomorrow." Turning around he sat down at the computer desk. J'onn floated toward the ceiling and disappeared as Helena and Warren walked up the stairs that led out the cave.

Warren went to a room down the hall as Helena went to her room and took a shower then went to bed. It was a long day and she wasn't looking forward to repeating it tomorrow.

* * *

*Break*

Shortly after falling asleep her dreams started about random things until the dreams merged into one. Sitting up in her bed and looking around the clock said it was 3AM. Not tired anymore she got out of bed and walked out of the room. Whispers could be heard in the hall that sounded like two men talking following the voices down the stairs and into the living room she saw Warren standing in front of the fireplace, "Warren, why are you still up? You should go to bed we have a long day tomorrow."

Warren turned around and smiled, "I couldn't sleep, I was worried about you, I didn't mean to wake you up." Slowly approached her with his hands behind his back he continued to smile.

"Well, thank you but I am fine. I heard voices a moment ago, is someone here with you?" Crossing her arms and leaned against a table.

"Oh that? I was talking to Stronghold on my cell, he called to see where I was," Warren smiled as he walked a little closer, "Y'know I must confess, what happened earlier really got me thinking. Maybe I'm not giving this a chance, between you and me." Standing in front of her, their eyes locked as he took her hands in his.

Helena looked into his eyes as he leaned into kiss her when she stopped him, "Wait, why the sudden change?"

"I just thought about it and knew it was right." Leaning in again and putting her right hand on his chest Helena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Quickly let go of his hands and stepping back she knew this wasn't her Warren.

"You dream manipulating old hag, show yourself! Stop screwing around with me!" Helena yelled as the Warren in front of her put his hands down and cackled.

"What's the matter, didn't I make him believable enough for you?" Within a blink of an eye Warren changed into Sweet Dreams, her face was smug while resting her hands on her hips. The dream weaver's bleach blond hair flowed over her shoulders as she wore a short light blue skirt with thigh high blue boots and a pink bolero jacket.

"You'll never get him right because you know nothing about him. You just have a dream version that is nothing like the real thing. Now I'm going to tell you right now, stay out of my head or I'll make you wish you never messed with me." Helena took her left hand and pointed at Sweet Dreams who continued to smile.

"Oh my dear girl you don't have any control here. I have _all_ the control!" The room disappeared and the two women stood in a bright sandy desert. Momentarily blinded, Helena covered her eyes as Sweet Dreams grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her and spoke in her right ear, "You think you can do what you did to my friends and get away with it? I'm going to leave you in this wasteland in your mind forever! You will be forced to wander this desert of eternal suffering! You will never wake up and they will be forced to put you away! You lose my dear!"

"You think you have the control in my mind? You really are dumb." Helena looked behind Sweet Dreams and smiled, forcing the dream queen to turn and look. Standing there was Warren with his arms aflame.

"Good try girl, but one creation isn't going to stop me from leaving you in this prison I created," Sweet Dreams laughed while letting go of Helena and tried to disappear but couldn't. Looking around, she furrowed her brow, and tried again, "What's going on? I can't leave, what did you do?"

Suddenly on every sand dune Warren after Warren after Warren appeared and they all had their flames glowing brightly, "You see _sweetie, _in my head I'm in control. You will leave me alone from now on, you got that? If you don't I'll have _my_ Warrens burn you out like a tick."

"I will never leave you alone, I rule the dream world!" Sweet Dreams tried to leave again in a cloud of sand but instead she was met by a barrage of fireballs from all directions. Running to avoid the fireballs large explosions in the sand tossed her from one dune to another until she landed in a dusty cloud.

"I warned you bitch. Leave me alone or else I'll find where you are and do more than toss you around in the sand." Helena kicked sand at her beaten foe. The irate Sweet Dreams suddenly smiled as Helena saw an image of Jae flash in her mind.

"This isn't over I will still get you for what you did!" With a laugh, Sweet Dreams disappeared and Helena woke up from her ordeal.

Springing to her feet she ran to Bruce's room and saw him just laying down for bed, "Bruce, its Jae. She's going after Jae!"

* * *

This is the Hubby, So Sweet Dreams is after Jae? What could her reason be? Review and read on!


	16. True Love's Test

**Disclaimer:** Sky High (2005) and any characters within the movie belong to Disney. Anything from the Superman, Batman or Justice League universes belongs to DC Comics. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen – True Love's Test**

_So I sat down to tell Bruce about Sweet Dreams and what I think her plan might be. He was the ever composed man and tried to reassure me. Like hell I'm going to calm down, that bitch is after my brother! Bruce told me he will send J'onn over to monitor things with Jae before they could make any plans on how to protect him. He's always been too calm and collected in these situations for my liking but after all he is the Batman and emotionally detached is his middle name. I think for once he needs to actually show some damn emotion from time to time, he probably only shows it to Diana. Granted she is always in and out of the house on missions for the Justice League so it's understandable why he throws himself into his work. I guess flying has its perks as it means that she's more likely to leave at a moment's notice and he's expected to stay home and play house-bat. I know really bad pun, I rolled my eyes at myself. Time for bed, night!_

_Okay so now its morning and I can say I actually had a great night's sleep and now I'm riding on the plane and after freaking out about Sweet Dreams threatening me with Jae, Warren, Damian, and Athena became visibly angry. I couldn't control myself and started crying into his chest as Warren just stood there silent and stoic as ever. I understand why he and Bruce get along so well those two are emotionally deprived peas in a pod. So this entire flight everyone has been silently thinking, not like it wasn't uncomfortable enough. So yeah the jet's going to land so I'll put this away for now. _

As the jet came to a stop Warren opened the door and left, stepping off the plane Helena saw Melissa walk up to Warren and take his hand, she knew that it irritated Helena whose hair began to fluff with anger. Irritated and restraining her anger she walked a few steps behind Warren as they made their way to the first class. Helena wanted to gouge out her eyes when Melissa kissed him before departing to her class.

"What's wrong with you?" Warren sat down in the desk next to her looking a little annoyed as always.

"Oh nothing, just the fact our brother may be in danger and you go carrying on with Melissa like nothing's wrong." Helena crossed her arms and turned slightly away from him, her legs crossed with her right leg bobbing up in down in annoyance.

"Oh is that all? Well you can calm down ok? I am as worried about Jae as you are, I'm thinking of how I can keep both you and him safe," Warren leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You seem to forget I am also with her to get information on Hydra, besides Melissa is-different from her mother. She might even be a help to us, so cut her some slack." Sitting back straight in his chair he looked over at her as the teacher walked in.

Each class went by with no issues and soon it was the lunch period. Warren escorted her to the bathroom and waited outside while she did her business. After getting their lunch they went to the table where Stronghold and Layla were waiting, as was Melissa. Warren sat next to Melissa as Helena sat next to Layla. She couldn't keep her eyes off them as Melissa clung to him like a fly on sticky paper. Every time Melissa caught her looking Helena quickly turned her gaze to her lunch or Layla in a conversation. Melissa noticed Warren was also staring back at Helena which caused her to glare at Helena the rest of lunch period.

"So, Helena has everything settled down for you since you came back? I mean I know there was that incident with that dumb jock last week, but is everything else okay?" Layla took a bit of a carrot while leaning on the table.

"Well yeah for the most part, I still get the occasional glance or whisper but things seem to have calmed down a bit." Taking a drink of her juice she gave a quick glance back at Warren and then Layla, "I just have had a lot on my plate lately. I've been having some-odd dreams that have until recently been hard to deal with." Helena stared at Melissa who looked away thoughtfully.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. What do you think caused those dreams?" Layla took a bite of her blueberry muffin.

"Bruce thinks its repressed memories from growing up the way I did, but I have a pretty good idea what they are about." Helena emphasized the last part so Melissa would hear it.

Melissa stood up and grabbed her tray, "I just remembered I forgot something in the library. Warren, call me after school okay?" Walking to the trash can and dumping her tray Helena noticed her looking at them as she left the lunchroom.

"I wonder what that was about," Stronghold looked at Warren who leaned against the wall with his leg on the table.

Starring disapprovingly at Helena Warren rested his arm on the table. "I dunno, but we need to start worrying about what Sweet Dreams has planned for my- our brother."

"Wait, what do you mean Sweet Dreams has something planned for him? When did this start?" Layla's face was full of surprise as she turned to Helena.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Melissa because of her mother's association to Sweet Dreams so the less she knows the better." Taking a bite of her salad Helena looked at the wall, she didn't want to become upset again.

"Do you think she knows what her mother and Sweet Dreams are planning?" Stronghold crossed his arms as he leaned on the table.

"She _has_ to have heard something and that's why I don't trust her around us." Helena hissed.

"Hey, take a chill pill will ya'? I already told you she isn't like her mother so trust me when I say that, okay?" Warrens glared, she had forgotten the promise to him..

"So let me understand this, Sweet Dreams and Melissa's mom is plotting to kidnap your brother? We need to ask Melissa what she knows and stop them before they can put their plan to action." Layla stood up and looked at everyone at the table.

"Calm down Hippie, I don't need you to attract any unwanted attention." Warren snarled as he sat up and pointed at the table, "I can't go into detail but plans are being made, so we just need to play our parts and wait for the right time. When it comes to what we need to do, I'm sure we'll let you know when we know." He whispered and looked at Helena which made her feel a little better.

The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period and the group stood up. Stronghold and Layla went their separate ways as Warren was followed by Helena out the opposite doors. Standing in the hallway Melissa stood by the bathrooms and waved at Warren, "Hey Warren I need to talk to you for a moment, c'mere."

"I'll meet you in class, go ahead." Warren turned to Helena and motioned in the direction of their next class.

"I've got to wash my hands so if you and she get done fast enough you can walk with me." Helena smirked as she walked into the bathroom. After washing her hands she saw Warren standing by the door and gave her a small smile with arms crossed. "Well that was quick, what'd she want?"

"Oh nothing, she was just reminding me to call her. So, I was wondering if maybe later you'd like to see a movie or something." Helena noticed Warren's walk was off and he seemed less edgy.

"A movie, are you serious? Did you want to watch it at the manor or in a theater?" Helena slowed her pace. Why the sudden interest in a movie?

"Well a theater of course, why would we want to watch a movie in such a boring place like Wayne Manor?" Putting his hands on his hips and looking at her cynically. Now she knew something was off but couldn't figure it out, except he seemed a little-flamboyant.

Helena ran a thousand thoughts in her mind as she retraced the last few moments. She was only gone for three minutes in the bathroom, Melissa couldn't have done something that quick, could she? She let out a slow breath, "Why the sudden desire to see a movie with all that's going on with Jae?"

"What about Jae?" Warren looked at her clueless. Now she knew something was wrong, could it be Sweet Dreams again?

Walking up to him she gave him a hug and took a big whiff, this wasn't Warren. Running her hands up his back, Helena looked up at him, and made a move to kiss him, when he started to scream. Digging her claws into his back she forced him to bend backwards and drop to his knees. A feral grow came from her throat, "Where's Warren what have you done with him?"

In a different voice he cried out, "Ow ow you're hurting me! This wasn't supposed to be part of the joke! Let me go I swear it was only a joke!"

"Who are you?" Retracting her claws and standing back Warren stood up and changed into Sam McMillan, also known as the Chameleon, "Who put you up to this?" Helena demanded as he cowered in front of her.

"I did, I had to make sure my hunch was correct." A familiar voice came from behind her, turning toward it Helena saw Melissa standing with arms crossed as she scowled.

Getting in Melissa's face, a low growl rumbled from Helena's throat, '_Why_ would you do that to me when you know how I feel about him?" Her hands were clenched into fists with the claws digging into her palms..

"I didn't know until now, thanks to Sam" Melissa was emitting a small amount of frozen vapor from her body when the real Warren came around the corner and saw them.

"What the hell's going on here? I walk away for a moment and you two are in each other's face? Helena back off." Warren grabbed her arm and pulled them apart.

"She's screwing with me Warren! That twit had Sam change into you as some sort of a test. She needs to learn not to mess with me like that." Her gaze never broke from Melissa.

Warren turned and glared at Melissa while continuing to restrain Helena, "Is this true Melissa, Why would you do that?"

"Call me later and I'll explain. C'mon Sam, let me take you to the nurse." Grabbing Sam by the arm Melissa walked him down the hall. Helena saw a hint of sadness in her ice blue eyes as she glanced at them before turning the corner.

* * *

This is the Hubby—why was Melissa testing Helena? Does she know what is really going on with her mother and Sweet Dreams and who's side will she be on when push comes to shove? Review and read on!


	17. Huntress and the Wolf

**Disclaimer:** Sky High (2005) and any characters within the movie belong to Disney. Anything from the Superman, Batman or Justice League universes belongs to DC Comics. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Huntress and the Wolf**

_I cannot believe the balls Mellissa had to not only send her flaming Chameleon friend to impersonate Warren, but to test me like that without getting her face ripped off was a miracle in itself! I swear it took all my restraint, and Warren personally restraining me, to not shatter her!_

_On a positive note I managed to strike some fear Sam and can pretty much guarantee he won't pull that with me again. Maybe this will be the turning point of a career as a hero and not a lackey! Crap my phone is ringing, more on this later._

Putting the journal away Helena looked at the caller ID on the phone and saw it was her brother, "Hey Jae, how's my favorite sibling?"

"I'm fine, I spoke to Warren today and he told me about the dream but don't, okay? J'onn has been watching over me for and don't forget that I'm not totally defenseless, you know." Jae tried to calm her fears.

"I know, but I can't help but worry. That bitch is trying to get back at me for what happened to SCUM, and since she can't get me directly, she's going after you. Are you sure you wouldn't be safer staying here with me?" Helena knew his pride wouldn't allow it.

"No, I'm good. Besides I can't go anywhere I _really_ want to go, so I'd rather play on my own computers here. I do need to bed soon. Steve and I are going to the computer store to pick up antique parts for our old school computer project tomorrow."

"Okay, call me when you get back. I want to keep tabs on you for a bit." Helena insisted.

"Yeah yeah, talk you later, love ya!" Jae's chipper voice made her smile as they ended the call.

Walking downstairs Helena went into the kitchen for a drink. Walking in she saw Bruce and Diana in an embracing kiss and quickly spun around when she heard Bruce's voice, "Was there something you needed Helena?" Walking back in the kitchen he stood next to Diana who had her right arm over his shoulder with her left hand on his chest.

"Um yeah a drink, hi Diana, I didn't know you were home." Waving as she walked to the cupboard and grabbed a drinking glass.

"I just got back today. Your father has been keeping me up to date with your situation. Don't worry Helena, Jae will be just fine." Smiling Diana walked next to Helena and looked her in the eye. That's one thing Helena thought was pretty about Diana were her bright blue eyes, yet she would never admit to it.

"I know, I just can't help but to worry. I did just get off the phone with him, he seemed to be his usual self, and he's not even scared. In fact he's going with his friend Steve to the computer store to rebuild an old computer."

"Who's Steve?" Bruce's stern voice reverberated as Diana folded her arms over her chest and furrowed her brow.

"I thought you knew who he was, aren't you keeping an eye on him and his friends?" Helena's stomach filled with anxiety because she didn't like the looks she was getting.

Bruce took out a communication device, "J'onn, where are you?"

The communicator crackled and J'onn's voice replied," I am on the roof of Jae's home, is something the matter?"

"Where is Jae?" Bruce's voice was steady and his eyes stared at the floor.

"He was in his room. Let me check on him." The communicator went silent for thirty seconds before his voice came back, "We have a problem."

"Dammit, I knew it! We should have made him stay with us!" Helena slammed her hand on the counter as she walked toward Bruce.

"Helena calm down!" His voice did not waiver as he spoke into his device, "J'onn what's the problem?"

J'onn appeared through a wall holding a letter and handed it to Bruce. He floated a foot off the ground with his arms crossed and his blue cloak limp around him. He watched Bruce with his red eyes waiting for his response.

Bruce took out an infra-red device and scanned the paper, "They have him. We are to meet them at midnight. It appears they want us to play a game."

"Well I'm coming with you Bruce. I won't stay behind while my brother is being held by those crazy bitches!" Helena grabbed his arm and squeezed it as Bruce glared at her.

"I had already planned on you coming with us. Warren and Damien are coming too. I need to analyze this document. J'onn can you let Damien and Warren know it's time?" Bruce turned and walked out the kitchen with Diana following him. He stopped and turned around, "Get geared up we leave within the hour." He then exited the kitchen.

Helena ran upstairs and opened her closet. She went to her trunk that held her combat gear. There was a note from Alfred on top. _Young Miss, I took the liberty of repairing your clothes. I fixed the flaws in your goggles so that you have greater capabilities. Try not to make too much of a mess of them,-Alfred._

"Al, you are one in a million." Taking the outfit out she noticed that it wasn't the same as before. This had a material more like Kevlar but felt like cotton. Her goggles were new and as she put them on she in every light spectrum. She smirked, "This will come in handy."

* * *

*Break*

Helena met Bruce and the others at the jet in full garb. Warren was leaning against the jet near the open door wearing his leather jacket with the flames on the sleeves. Bruce wasn't wearing his cowl but under his jacket he was in full Batman attire with Damien dressed like Robin without his mask. Turning to face Helena Bruce pointed to the jet as they quickly loaded and took off toward downtown Gotham.

Swiveling his chair to face all of them Bruce spoke. "Here is the plan, upon landing we will taxi into my private hanger, where Damien and I will head in the direction of the Joker's territory. I know he will have some information, he always does. Warren and Helena you will go to the old steel foundry and look for clues as to where Jae might be. Contact me when you find something."

"What exactly are we looking for Bruce, or should I call you Batman?" Helena leaned forward as she lifted her goggles from her eyes.

"For the purpose of the operation you call me Batman, Damien is Robin, Warren is Lobo de Fuego and you are-"

"Huntress, I chose my own hero name," Folding her arms and smiling Helena crossed her legs and leaned back.

"Huntress it is. Remember these names because if you slip up it could be costly, understood?" Bruce the cowl on completing his look, Helena always got a shiver when she saw him in full gear.

When the plane landed it taxied into the hanger and the door of the jet opened. On the floor of the hangar were the Bat-mobile, the Bat-cycle, and a normal looking motorcycle with a sidecar. Bruce jumped into the Bat-mobile and the roar of the jet engine echoed in the hanger. Damien got on the bat-cycle and put his helmet on as Helena stood next to Warren confused.

"What are we supposed to drive?" Resting her hands on her hips and looking at Bruce who turned and pointed to the motorcycle and sidecar.

"You'll ride in that. It's less obvious than what we drive. Don't worry it will be fun." Bruce smirked.

"I'm driving that thing? This has to be at least 50 years old!" Walking around and inspecting the bike when Damien laughed.

"_You _aren't driving anything. Warren has his license and you don't so enjoy the ride and don't forget your helmet sis!" Putting his visor down Damian started the Bat-cycle and revved the motor.

"What? You have to be kidding me! I'm not riding side-car can't I just ride behind him on the seat?" Helena protested as she approached Bruce.

"No." The canopy of the car slid down and he drove out the building followed by a waving Damien.

"Shit!" Helena turned to hear Warren start the bike. Tossing her a helmet and extended his right arm to the side-car. As they drove out the hanger, she sat with arms crossed and a sour expression on her face.

Driving through the streets of Gotham toward the steel foundry, Helena noticed how tired and angry the city looked. She could see glimpses of its former glory that faded many decades ago, the dreams of the past turned into a living nightmare of crime and corruption. As they pulled up to the locked gate of the foundry Warren melted the chain and they drove through them. In front of the building entrance Warren turned off the engine and they got out. An eerie silence filled the air as they looked over the giant structure.

"Let me scan the area before we go in Warren, I smell a trap." Putting her goggles on, Helena slowly went through each spectrum until she came to the thermal one. Spread throughout the structure was bombs and landmines with laser trip switches. "Follow me this place is full of bombs," Helena slowly walked them through the maze of the building. "Back when this place was working Ice Princess would have melted after five minutes if she stepped foot in here."

"Why do you have to bring up stuff like that now? Didn't we agree we'd stop trash talking about her?" Warren sighed with annoyance.

"I'm sorry, but after her little trick at school I'm sure she had something to do with Jae's disappearance. How can you even pretend to be with her, especially after this?" Peeking around a support column they slowly went deeper into the building.

"Well you don't have to worry much about that, since Jae went missing we officially broke up. Mostly because she could tell we have a thing for each other and I got what I needed from her." Warren stopped and stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

Turning around, she gasped, "Are you serious?" Helena lifted her goggles.

"I told her why I was really with her and how I had enough evidence to send her to prison, that when she told me what her mother was planning. Melissa told me she was going to try to stop her mother before she could make a move. So, it seemed Melissa was going to get the Justice League involved but I haven't heard from her since yesterday. It appears she couldn't stop her mother and I'm kinda worried for her."

"You're right Warren, I misjudged her. So now we have to help her too, but first let's find Jae." Helena Turned around and scanned the floor before making a step.

"Agreed, let's hope we make it through this without setting off one of these firebombs." Warren looked around with a flashlight at the floor.

"Just remember, Warren. You're just as precious to me as Jae, Athena, Damian, and Bruce. I'll do what I can to protect you and them from harm." Stepping over a mine she continued forward with Warren a few feet behind. Turning around Helena saw Warren step on a mine and screamed "Look out!" The explosion threw her backward as he was consumed by flames.

Standing in the same spot Warren stood with his arms over his face. "Jesus!" Looking over his body he wasn't even scorched, and had all his limbs, "How did I survive that? I don't get it."

"I don't know, but it looked like you used the flame as some sort of shield." Helena turned her head to the left and put her right index finger to her lips.

"What is it?" Warren whispered as he looked around.

"I hear-a boy! This way and this time stay close." Looking into the direction of the noises Helena could see in the distance a heat signature of a person tied to a chair. Climbing the stairs slowly they reached the boy in the chair his head was covered by a hood and was dressed like Jae. Running to him, Helena examined him to make sure he wasn't wired, and then pulled off his hood. The boy wasn't Jae, but he was obviously frightened. "It's okay. We're here to rescue you." Removing the gag, Helena noticed a piece of paper pinned to his jacket with the letters G Z on it. Unpinning it, she handed it to Warren before untying the boy and attempting to comfort him.

Walking away Warren touches the communicator in his ear. "Batman, are you there?"

"What is it?" a stern voice replied over both of their earpieces. He was out of breath and seemed to be in the middle of something, an explosion and crazy laughter was heard in the background.

"We found note attached to a boy dressed like Jae tied to a chair. It has the letters G Z on it." Looking back at Helena and the boy, he nodded to her and turned back.

"The Gotham Zoo, meet me there in thirty minutes. " The channel went dead and Warren walked to them.

"We'll take him to the police, and then we'll go where they're holding Jae. I'll carry him while you lead the way." Picking the frightened boy up, Warren followed Helena out of the building. When they made it back to the bike he put the boy in the sidecar then he sat on the bike with Helena sitting behind him, hugging him tightly. Driving to the police station, she noticed for once his smell didn't make her crazy with lust, and she was at-peace. Dropping the boy off with an officer outside the building they drove towards the zoo. As she watched the street lights come and go she was nervous and excited about what was about to take place but this moment was all she needed to feel complete.

* * *

This is The Hubby-So Jae is at the zoo, but why? What could be at the zoo that could possibly be of Interest to Hydra and Sweet Dreams? In Chapter 18 I am going to try something new, so keep reading and review!


	18. Gotham Zoo

**Disclaimer:** Sky High (2005) and any characters within the movie belong to Disney. Anything from the Superman, Batman or Justice League universes belongs to DC Comics. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

This is The Hubby, When you see ** go online and find "Get to the Gone" by Static X. I am attempting to make that particular moment more exciting. Hope it works!

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Gotham Zoo**

Helena and Warren arrived at the zoo at the same time as Bruce and Damien. As they jumped from tree to tree until they came to the middle of the zoo and could see Jae tied to a chair high above the alligator enclosure. He looked annoyed while slowly twisted in the wind, obviously bored, and wanting to leave.

"He's there. What's our next move?" Helena whispered into her com looking over at Bruce. She thought he looked majestic in his Batman outfit even after he was beat up and bloodied.

"I'm going to walk out and meet them head on. You remain hidden until I give you a signal, understood?" Bruce concentrated his gaze on Jae as he jumped down to the ground and slowly walked toward the enclosure. His cape covered his body giving him the appearance of a black ghost.

"That's far enough, Batman. You can tell your friends they can stop hiding too. I was aware of your arrival the moment you hit the trees," A woman's voice cracked through the crisp autumn air as she stepped out into the light. Hydra's long wavy hair hung down in free flowing tendrils, her skin was the same milky color as her daughter, and the resemblance was striking. Her bright green reptilian like eyes flashed with excitement as she glared at Batman. Melissa hesitantly followed her mother from the darkness with her head down in shame. She had bruises on her face, a sign her coup failed. Sweet Dreams' long white hair flowed over her grey top, long black pants and boots. She looked different then she did in her dreams. This was what the real Sweet Dreams looked like in the real world, drab and colorless.

Helena, Warren, and Damien jumped down and stood behind Bruce. Helena stared at Melissa feeling both remorse and pity for her misunderstood rival. She understood fully what Melissa had done for her, Warren, and Jae and how she tried to stop her mother. Melissa seemed to sense Helena's eyes on her and tried to avoid eye contact but looked back at her with tears forming.

"Release the boy, Hydra. Your organization is dissolved and your partners are all in jail," Bruce used his most intimidating Batman voice. Helena looked over at Jae and winked at him. He rolled his bright blue eyes and looked away for a moment before looking back and smiling, giving her a look of confidence as if knowing they'd save him.

"Now why would I do that? I'm going to exact my revenge for what you and your band of idiots have done. I'll start off by having you watch this boy die, and then we'll let _him_ destroy the rest of you," Hydra motioned behind her.

From her right side a very tall, muscular man wearing a Mexican Luchadores mask appeared from the shadows. He wore a backpack with a three inch wide tube that ran from the pack to the back of his head and swayed with each step. He wore a black tank top, jeans, and tall boots. With a smirk, he folded his arms, and looked at Bruce. "So the Batman finally comes to save the day, is it? It's good to see you again Batsy, glad to see your upright and walking despite my best efforts after our last encounter. What'd ya say, ready for round two?" Bane spoke with a slight Russian accent.

"Bane, why is it every time I put you away you always turn up like a bad penny?" Bruce flung open his cape exposing his characteristic costume. The yellow of his utility belt stood in stark contrast in the blackness. Helena took out her electric batons that crackled with energy while Warren ignited his flames, and Damien took out his boomerang weapon.

"Well this _bad penny_ is about to cash in your chips!" Bane ran at Bruce who quickly sidestepped the giant man and punched the side of his masked face.

Warren was in a position to unleash his flames at Bane when Hydra shot a wall of water in front of him. "No you don't firecracker, you and I have this dance." Hydra circled him as Warren reignited his flames. His gaze fixated on her every move.

"The last thing I want to do is dance with you Hydra." Unleashing a flamethrower attack Warren used both arms and followed Hydra as she ran in an arch. She extinguished his flames with a flow of her own water which started to produce a steam cloud shrouding them in a fog.

"Warren, be careful!" Helena yelled as she ran toward him before Sweet Dreams grabbed Helena's left shoulder pulling her back.

"Where're you going? I still have a bone to pick with you, little girl!" Sweet Dreams sneered.

Helena was filled with so much anger, annoyance, and agitation towards that woman holding her back she swung her left baton and struck Sweet Dreams in the head, dropping her to the ground unconscious. Helena growled, "I don't have time for this you stupid woman."

Helena heard the fight behind her and turned to see Bruce dodging each of Bane's attack by mere inches. She could see Bruce had exhausted most of his strength in the fight with Joker and it affected his response time as Bane landed a solid right punch throwing Bruce head over heels into the adjacent wall stopping upside down. Helena's heart raced as she watched Bane's large frame walk over and grab Bruce by the head lifting him high in the air. "What's the matter, getting tired already? You aren't making this very fun. I know, how about I break something eh? An arm or maybe a leg, now wouldn't that be fun?"

Bruce quickly grabbed Bane's wrist and using both legs kicked him hard in the face which forced the large man backward. Dropping Bruce and covering his mouth Bane sputtered. "So you want to play that way, fine! Let's see how a bit more Venom will add to this game!" Turning a knob on his belt liquid flowed through the tube in the pack Bane wore and straight to the back of his head. Growling in pain his body pulsed, his veins bulged and Bane grew taller and more muscular until the pulsing stopped.

Helena couldn't stand to watch Bruce take such a beating anymore and she had to help her father. Running as fast as she could with both batons out Helena jumped on Bane's back. Activating the electrodes she jammed them into his head and back. Helena tried to pull the tube out of his head but it was too tight. Bane spun around in anger trying to grab her and yelled out in pain, "You stupid little girl, mind your own fight!"

"Watch who you call little you big oaf, I'm the Huntress!" Bane tried to smash her against the nearby stone wall but Helena jumped off him and landed to his left by Bruce. "Besides, I already took care of my trash I figured Batman needed some help cleaning up his mess." Running and leaping in the air she slammed the baton hard in Bane's neck which forced him to stagger to the left. Jumping onto his back again he tried to smash her into a wall, but she jumped up and landed back on him.

Before Helena could react Bane quickly spun around and grabbed her left leg and right arm then lifting her above his head. Bane could see the fear fill her eyes as he looked up at her and smiled. "Now, what did we learn today young hero, hmm? Didn't I warn you to mind your own fight? Didn't you learn in your flying school not to attack an opponent you can't handle? Now I want you to think about what you have done, you dumb girl!" Helena heard the bones in her right forearm and left calf crack followed by intense pain as she let out a scream. "Now go play with the other kitties until I am done here, I will punish you later!" Bane threw Helena into the lion enclosure landing with a thud and rolled to her left side.

Warren saw Helena sail into the lion enclose and ran towards her. "Helena!" Before he could move he was stopped by a wall of water.

"Have you forgotten about me, _lover boy_? I believe we are in the middle of a fight and until you defeat me, I'm the only one you should be worried about. When I've killed you the two of you can finally be together in death!" Hydra scowled as Warren stared at the motionless Helena who was barely awake staring back at him.

"Let me pass or I swear-" Warren was interrupted by Hydra.

"What will you do Warren, huh? You're just like your father you don't have the _guts_ to do what it takes to win this battle! If you did I would have been dead long ago, you are pathetic!" Water slowly spun around Hydra as she taunted him.

Warren looked at her and sighed, "You call me pathetic? Look what you have done to avenge your friends and you still don't know when you are beat. I didn't want to use this on you, but now I have no choice." Extending his right arm Warren pointed at her.

Laughing at him she smugly taunted him when the small fireball formed at the end of his fingertip.

"That's cute what do you call it?" Her laughing stopped when the fireball grew to three feet in diameter and spun slowly. Hydra formed a shield of water in front of her as instinct told her something was different about his attack.

"Incinerate." Warren's attack grew twice the size of what he fired in the Bat cave towards Hydra's erected water shield. The flames overwhelmed her as they engulfed her in a pillar of heat and steam. When the fire and smoke cleared she was still alive but badly burnt and out of commission.

* * *

Helena lay on the ground in intense pain as she rolled to her back to see Warren standing over Hydra's body. A sudden wave of pain filled her body and Helena was on the the verge of passing out when she could see Bruce out of the corner of her eye once again being picked up by his neck. Helena could hear her heart pounding in her ears as adrenaline coursed through her body. She watched Bane smash Bruce down to the ground repeatedly and watched as Warren ran over to help Bruce by burning Bane's back but he was thrown against the wall and knocked out cold.

Behind Helena heard the growling of the two lions as they came to inspect her. Slowly she turned to look them in the eyes, her pain was so strong she couldn't speak but her thoughts were screaming for help. '_Bruce-father, he needs my help! Warren, please wake-up! I need to get up, I have to get up!' _Staring deep into the eyes of the male lion Helena suddenly found herself standing in the African savannah with both lions in front of her.

Looking around Helena saw a shadow of a person standing behind the lions. "_Where am I, who are you?"_

"_Child, we have heard your pleas for help. We know you are special and a friend to all cats, now take our strength! Rise up and protect those you love!"_ The lion on her right proclaimed as both of the lions began to glow with a yellow aura. The shadow behind them lunged at Helena and she was back in the enclosure. In an explosion of energy her body was surrounded in a bubble of yellow and white auras that glowed nearly as bright as the sun.

As Bane turned away from Warren and walked back to Bruce, he noticed a very bright light flash behind him in the lion enclosure. Turning, he saw the glowing ball of yellow and white energy swirl and pulsing. Warren was awakened by the flash and looked over at the ball when it exploded in all directions. Standing there was not the Helena he knew, but a mixture of human and animal. This creature appeared more muscular, her hair had grown wild and long, her hands had sharp claws and her boots were shredded revealing her clawed feet. Helena's face was more feline in appearance with bright yellow eyes focused angrily at Bane, and a low growl rose from her throat.

"Helena?" Bruce coughed as he slowly sat up resting against the nearby wall.

Looking at her Bane was confused and agitated, "How can you be standing? I broke you in two places, what are you?" Looking at her from head to toe, Bane stepped forward, "Why do you look that way?"

Helena didn't answer but stared at Bane as her eyes narrowed with hate, her growling grew louder as she looked at Bruce and Warren. With growing intensity, she shimmered with a yellow aura that spun around her body. **The force of her power caused her hair to fling about, and she let out a scream so loud and primal it sounded like a 1000 lions roaring. Her batons dangled by their straps on her wrists as she leapt the rod iron fence surrounding the enclosure running at incredible speed towards Bane.

"Bring it little kitty, I will destroy you!" Bane attempted to turn the knob on his belt before Helena was upon him and struck him with her batons repeatedly. He was unable to move fast enough and the blows caused significant damage to his arms and ribs. Each punch forced Bane backwards then Helena executed a powerful uppercut to his jaw sending him straight up in the air followed by a kick to the midsection that was so powerful he bent over landing on his knees with a thud. Grabbing Bane's shoulder straps she did a flip over top of him heaving his massive frame into the wall between Bruce and Warren where she erupting into another loud, terrifying roar. Breathing heavily she stared intently at the large hole in the crumbling wall.

Bane made some grunting noises from inside the hole as both of his massive hands grabbed the edges of the opening in the wall. Stepping out of the opening Bane felt his stomach and saw four deep cuts that were bleeding steadily, an angry look crossed his masked face. "Do you think that just because you were able to scratch me like this that you can still beat me? You have a long way to go before that happens!" Turning to his right Bane smashed out a large section of the wall and lifted it above his head and with a grunt, he threw it at Helena.

Helena swiftly kicked the wall and smashed it into rubble with her left leg, which caused a huge dust cloud as the pieces fell to the ground. In frustration, Bane ran at her and threw punch after punch at Helena but all it did was make a larger cloud of dust as she dodged each. The cloud was so thick he punched through the cloud to hit her and he made contact, but when the dust cleared she had stopped his punch with her right hand. With a toothy grin Helena drilled her claws deep into his knuckles forcing Bane to his knees and with her left hand she slashed his chest then grabbed the tube going to his head ripping it out along with the venom pack.

Bane writhed in pain as he reached back to where the tube was, blood and venom sprayed out into the air as he shrank. Letting go of his hand, Helena kicked him on his back and stepped on his head, bringing the charged batons near his face. Looking up at her Bane coughed. "I see that you will show me no mercy, eh Huntress?" Blood came out of the corner of his mouth as he weezed, "You truly are a beast and now you must finish me according to the laws of combat. I have been defeated by such a-small girl. I cannot be allowed to live with such an embarrassment hanging over my reputation. _Kill me_!"

Helena raised her right arm to strike him dead when Bruce grabbed her, "Helena stop! Let the courts deal with him. There is nothing to gain by his death, he's harmless now." Helena ignored him as she slowly forced her arm down as her gaze never went from Bane. Bruce struggles to stop her when he yelled, "Helena that's enough!"

In growl of frustration she turning quickly and shoved both batons into Bruce's ribs throwing him back ten feet.

Warren threw a small fireball at her "Helena what are you doing?"

With a growl she quickly turned towards Warren ready to strike him with a baton when their eyes locked. Dropping the batons, and walking slowly to him she extended her right hand as if to reach for help, tears formed as she spoke in a crude tone, "Warren, I must-protect Warren and father. I must-save Warren and father!" Before Helena could take another step Bruce stunned her from behind with one of her batons and she fell unconscious to the ground.

* * *

This is The Hubby—So did the music make it better or worse? Now that Helena has transformed can she transform back? Why did she transform into such an aggressive, primal creature? Read the next chapter and review!


	19. Waking up!

**Disclaimer:** Sky High (2005) and any characters within the movie belong to Disney. Anything from the Superman, Batman or Justice League universes belongs to DC Comics. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter nineteen – Waking up!**

Images of flames, water, and lions roaring flashed through Helena's mind as other visions of Bruce beaten and bloodied by Bane and Warren being thrown into a wall popped like bright flashes as she had unsettled sleep. Emotions of hopelessness, helplessness, and sorrow so strong flooded her heart and then bright yellow eyes. "_Warren!" _Helena sat up, looked around quickly, and recognized the familiarity of her bedroom. Sighing with relief Helena ran her hands over the top of her head in frustration when she suddenly stopped and quickly looked at them. Looking normal she examined them front to back then threw the blanket off and looked at her feet, which also appeared normal. Helena remembered her arm and leg were broken by Bane, how did they heal so fast? How long had she been out this time?

"You are awake, excellent. How do you feel?" J'onn asked as he came through the floor.

"Why is it every time I wake up _you_ are the first person I see?" Helena spun around in the bed to face J'onn and sat on the edge of the bed before noticing she was dressed in nothing but a tank top and panties. Immediately grabbing her blanket Helena covered herself, embarrassment spread on her face.

J'onn raised his right eyebrow and smirked, "I suppose the reason is based upon our past interactions. You are curious as to what transpired after your last memory, right?" Floating toward her his red eyes looked down at her, "I am going to show you what happened last night however I must warn you that you may not like what you see."

"Oh what the hell, go ahead," Helena focused on his eyes when she was suddenly above the zoo looking down at the battle in progress. She saw her damaged form in the lion enclosure as the fighting happened all around then the explosion of bright yellow-orange flame from Warren as he took out Hydra, "Damn, that's just as impressive the second time around."

"Pay close attention to the actions from this point forward, they are very important." J'onn pointed at the battle between Batman and Bane.

Helena's heart sank as she watched Bruce getting pummeled and how Warren was cast aside. Then she saw the flash that came from where she was at in the lion enclosure. The bright white and yellow energy sphere that enclosed her injured form slowly raised her off the ground and then explodes in a fiery circle. "Oh my god-"

"Precisely my point, now pay close attention." J'onn focused on Helena as she watched the new form erupted in a roar so loud and frightening that she had to cover her ears. Helena's eyes went wide at the assault she had delivered to Bane and the strength of her attack was so brutal she could barely watch.

When Bane hurled the section of wall at Helena, all she could do was watch in awe as it was destroyed with a strong kick of her leg. Shocked at how easily she ripped his tube out of Bane's skull Helena had no words to express it. As Helena stood over Bane's defeated form she saw Bruce was trying to stop her from killing Bane when she jammed the batons into him, "No, what the hell am I doing?" It was then she saw Warren throw his fireball asking the same question. Bruce took the distraction to grab a discarded baton to stun her causing her to pass out, "Figures Bruce would be the one to take me down."

"What is your impression of what you have witnessed?" J'onn floated over her motionless form as she slowly reverted back to normal. Helena saw Warren resting her head on his lap as Bruce slowly stood over her. Warren leaned in and kissed her forehead before he stood up with her limp form and carried her to the side car. Sitting upright, he put the helmet on her head, and rested her against the side of the bike before turning to help Bruce to the Bat-mobile.

"Well first, I'm not too happy about being put into that stupid sidecar again, but what about Jae? Who saved him?" her voice grew in concern as J'onn pointed in Jae's direction.

Turning her attention to Jae, she saw Damien and Melissa slowly lower him from the alligator paddock and untie him. Standing up Jae transformed into J'onn, Melissa stood back and fell on her butt as he looked down at her. As the scene unfolded Helena forced herself out of the vision and was back in her room.

J'onn raised his eyebrows, "Was there a problem?"

"That was you, you were Jae? What the hell J'onn?" Wrapping the blanket over her shoulder Helena stood up and got in his face.

Moving out of her reach J'onn covered himself in his cloak. "Perhaps it would best be explained by your father. Get dressed and meet him in the dining room." He dropped through the floor and Helena tossed the blanket on her bed. Quickly putting on a pair of sweatpants, bra, and tee shirt Helena went downstairs. Sitting in an arm chair in the living room, was a badly beaten Bruce with Damian and Warren sitting on the couch. Warren had a pretty decent black eye and it appeared he had some broken ribs based upon the bandages. Jae sat across from them on the loveseat and looked perfectly fine as his bright blue eyes locked with hers. Helena smiled widely and tears began to form when Bruce's' voice broke the silence.

"Helena, please take a seat next to Jae. We have much to review about last night." Bruce still had an impressive presence despite his battered appearance.

Helena ran over and gave Jae a long hug as she took both hands and looked into his eyes, "Are you okay? I feel so responsible for all of this, can you ever forgive me?" Her voice waivered and hugged him again, Jae looked slightly annoyed but smiled.

"It's okay sis, you were only trying to protect me and I appreciate that. Boy won't you be surprised with what Bruce has to tell you." Taking her hand they sat next to each other and looked at Bruce, giving a quick look and wink to Warren.

"So, by now J'onn has shown you what happened last night and your-transformation. We will need to address that at a later time. However, an explanation as to what happened is quite unique, some would say." Bruce took a drink of tea and put the cup down on the side table.

"Unique, in what way?" Helena crossed her arms leaning back on the couch.

"J'onn basically put me in a state of hibernation, put up blocks to stop Sweet Dreams from finding me and then he-" Jae paused as he seemed a little embarrassed, "They dressed me in a Robin costume and stood me in the display case next to all the older costumes."

"Are you serious? Oh my God that's great!" Her laughter seemed to irritate Jae so much he pinched her arm to quiet her down. "Ow!" Helena scowled

"I'm not too happy with it either. If it were up to me I'd rather have been in a room or something else beside a display case," Jae looked at Bruce who smirked.

"If we did that they would be looking for that room. By hiding you in plain sight it was safer than trying to protect a room," J'onn interceded.

"Wait I have two questions," turning to Damien she pointed at him, "Damien how does it feel to know an 11 year old boy could fit into your costume?" Turning to Jae she pointed," Jae how does it feel to have worn Damien's old underwear?" Laughing while Jae's eyes widened he crinkled his nose at the idea.

Damien raised his right eyebrow and shook his head, "I can see your sense of humor is as sharp as a butter knife. "

"That's enough. Now the question is how we deal with Helena's new abilities," Bruce looked around at them.

"What do you mean _deal_ with my new abilities. How else can we deal with it other than upping my hormone shots?" Helena felt that was a simple enough answer.

"It is a bit more complicated than that. When you were in that form I felt a separate mind in control of your body. Whoever it was shared two things with you, your connection with Bruce and Warren and your strong desire to protect them." J'onn stood next to Bruce as glaring at her.

"If that is true then why attack Bruce?" leaning forward, placing her hands on her knees, Helena looked at Bruce then back to J'onn.

"_She_ is a spoiled brat and didn't like to be told no," Bruce crossed his arms sternly. "She didn't really try to hurt me because if she really wanted to she could have. It was an act of frustration since I was stopping her from killing Bane."

"You have to remember something Bruce, Helena wouldn't hurt us on purpose so even if this separate entity is a part of her what is to say that it won't hurt others?" Warren was concerned for her and looked a little upset.

"That's where J'onn comes in. He and Helena are going to either find a way to control it or get rid of it," Bruce slowly sat back in his chair with his teacup and took a drink.

"You're going to what? This isn't something you can cast off like a shoe Bruce. Whatever the situation is, she's a part of me," Helena was annoyed by his tone.

"It is not quite that way but if we can establish contact with whatever she is maybe we can come to an agreement of some sort. It will take some time to break the barriers she may have set up and it can be potentially dangerous. We will attempt this later tonight, I must prepare." J'onn floated up toward the ceiling.

Helena stopped him, "Wait, what do you mean it could be potentially dangerous?" Standing up from her chair and looking up at J'onn.

"This will be dangerous because I feel she wants control of you." With that he disappeared into the ceiling and the room grew quiet.

Bruce turned to look at Warren. "I suggest you take the guest room at the end of the hall next to Helena's room. Jae I will have Alfred take you home, now that the threat has passed it will be safe. I have established surveillance, so if anyone does try anything, I will know." Bruce slowly stood up and grabbed a cane that was next to his chair and limped to the elevator that led to the Bat cave, "I have work to do downstairs, try not to disturb me." Getting in the elevator he turned round to face them as the door closed.

"Are you okay?" Warren stood slowly as he walked over to Helena who wrapped her left arm around him. He may have been acting tough but she could tell he was in pain.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with yourself? You fought with such courage last night Warren, I think if anyone hears about how hard you fought to save your brother they will know you're nothing like your father."

"I only did what I could. At the end of it all, it was you who saved the day." Warren stopped and stared into her glistening eyes.

"I'd like to take credit for that but it wasn't me who did it." Hugging him she buried her face in his chest, "Oh Warren, I was so scared last night. If you or Bruce were killed, I don't know how I could have gone on."

Taking her chin under his hand, his eyes locked with hers, "You would have gone on for Jae. You'd have found a way to save him broken bones and all. That's what I admire most about you and what I love."

Helena felt tears threaten to spill when she hugged him tight when his grunt of pain stopped her. She quickly dropped her arms as he grabbed his ribs and coughed. "Oh my God, are you okay? I totally forgot about your ribs."

"Will you two get a room already? Jeesh this entire lovey crap is becoming sickening. It's not every day you see your brother and sister express their love for each other without actually breaking the law. I'm going to go find Alfred," Jae shook his blue streaked dark brown hair and walked out the room.

Warren and Helena gave a small chuckle as they walked to the stairs and slowly made their way up, his right arm over her shoulder and her left hand on his butt.

* * *

This is The Hubby— So now that Jae is safe what will J'onn and Helena encounter in the recesses of her mind? Who is this "creature" that saved their lives? Review and read chapter 20!


	20. Uncertainty

**Disclaimer:** Sky High (2005) and any characters within the movie belong to Disney. Anything from the Superman, Batman or Justice League universes belongs to DC Comics. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty – Uncertainty **

_Well, it's been a couple of days since I've been on here, but you try finding time to write after finding out that you're brother's been kidnapped, go chasing after the bastards who took him, get your ass handed to you by another giant with a bad temper named Bane, and see how quickly you find time to update a journal. Wait, it gets better, it turned out that it wasn't my brother who was kidnapped after all, but our Oreo loving Martian pretending to be Jae. Yeah, it turns out Jae was hidden right under my nose in the Bat cave. From what I could gather it sounds like he was in that display case shortly after I told Bruce that dream. Oh man I keep going into a fit of laughter thinking about how difficult it must've been for J'onny boy to pretend to be eleven year old Jae. Not only did he have to pretend to be an 11 year old earthling but an 11 year on earthling going to a junior high!_

_So during the battle as I lay all broken in the lion pen an alternate personality took over and took out Bane! So not only do I have hormonal hot flashes it appears I am suffering from a split personality disorder! Isn't that just the icing on the cake? J'onn doesn't know how it happened or why it happened, but for some reason I transformed after I was thrown into that lion enclosure. J'onn showed me his memories of the situation and it looked like I was functioning on pure rage, and my need to protect the ones I love. I was vicious, blood thirsty, and out of control. At the end of my battle I was like a broken record expressing my need to protect them that was until Bruce tazzered my ass. _

_So, J'onn said we need communicate with my other half, but I'm not so sure about her. I mean she just seemed to appear out of the blue, and if she is a result of some suppressed memories why did she choose now to come out? Maybe she's part of the reason I was going into heat? No, wait I did that before I went after SCUM and had my little run in with Solomon Grundy, but wait. The cats! I sucked the life-force energy from 13 alley cats and then last night in the lion cage- the bright light! I must have taken energy from the lions but they didn't die like the cats did. I wonder if accepting an animal's essence is equivalent to taking a part of that animal's soul. If I'm correct then it's likely that she is as alive as I am, maybe she has her own soul. Okay I'm going to stop with this train of thought before I get a migraine. _

_With Warren sleeping in the next room I can't help but wonder what his mother must be thinking. I mean her son is laid-up in bed as a result of my vindictive nature. If I hadn't gone into that place then maybe Jae wouldn't have been threatened, and Warren wouldn't have been hurt. I'd hate to see him like that for weeks and I don't want to explain to random people why he's so beat up either__. _

_Warren was pretty cute tonight, after helping him get into bed I did lay with him until he fell asleep. It was nice lying next to him, but we really couldn't cuddle because of his busted up ribs. I still don't know where we stand relationship wise. I guess time will tell for sure, but I have a pretty good feeling after today. Well, I've gotta go, J'onn just popped up from the floor. Looks like it's time to tame my inner beast, yay! More later!_

J'onn fully materialized in her room and stood before Helena as she put the journal in the desk. Turning she saw he was wearing long pants, "What's up with the pants? Did your legs get cold?"

"No, after your displeasure regarding my attire during our last adventure into your mind I felt it appropriate to wear pants. I want us to be comfortable for the extent we will be delving into your mind." J'onn assumed a cross-legged position as he floated in front of Helena, "Now before we go in, you will see memories and events both good and bad from your past, she will use those as a defense to keep us from getting to her. Follow my lead and I will make sure we get through."

"I understand, after all they are my memories and I know they are in the past, not the present." Helena assumed the same cross-legged position on her bed and stared into J'onn's eyes.

"Very well, let us begin." J'onn took Helena deep into her mind and memories, images of the battle at SCUM transitioned to the first time she saw Warren. Those regressed to images of when the police came to take them out of their home after their mother's arrest, free-running on rooftops and then suddenly they found themselves standing in front of an old, run down house, "Do you recognize this place?"

Helena walked past him as she silently looked at the old house, "This was the place my mother decided to raise me in. Funny, I don't remember it being so big nor so out of shape." They walked to the large front door and slowly open it as it creaked. Walking into the living room they noticed the couches, chairs, all the furniture were torn, clawed, almost destroyed. "What the hell happened here? This place never looked like this. Yeah, it was a dump but nothing like this."

"Look at the claw marks, do they seem familiar?" J'onn pointed at the damaged couch. Helena saw the scratches had five claw marks. Then a noise was heard in the kitchen, turning quickly to look they saw Catwoman standing in the doorway. She was dressed in her full gear and was leaning against the doorway with a smile on her face.

"My, my, Helena it has been a long time. Who did you bring home with you?" Her voice purred as she sashayed over to them, smiling the entire time.

"Uh mother, this is J'onn. He is a friend of dad's." Helena leered at her mother as she slowly circled them.

"A friend of Bruce's is he? Well, he certainly is-green and well-built to boot. I always knew your father had great taste in friends, even if we couldn't meet eye to eye on everything." Taking her hand, she glided her fingertips across his back before making her way back in front of them.

Turning herself and J'onn around, Helena whispered," J'onn I don't get it, how can she be here and how can we be having this conversation?"

"She is a creation of your subconscious mind so she can interact because your mind allows her to. She may have information about your savage side." J'onn turned around and faced Catwoman, who by now had sat down on the torn up couch, crossing her legs. "Who is responsible for the damage to your home?"

Looking around, Catwoman toyed with the shredded couch cushion, "Oh this? That was my youngest daughter, she's been cooped up here for far too long, but she was let out for some playtime the other day. When she came home so suddenly in her anger she did this."

"Where is my-sister, mother? I'd like to talk to her about something." Helena sat next to her mother on the couch. She knew this wasn't really her mother but the emotions were still strong for her.

"Where else would she be dear but in her bedroom as always." Pointing down the hall there was a door that had a number of claw marks. Helena stood up and walked with J'onn down the hall and stood for a moment before slowly opening the door.

Looking in, Helena saw a dark room that was equally devastated as the rest of the house. Walking in she saw a bed in the corner, sitting on the bed was a girl. Her legswere pulled up to her chest as her arms wrapped around them. Staring back at them was a pair of bright, glowing yellow eyes, and a slow purring growl could be heard as she spoke, "Hello sister. I'm glad you came to visit."

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Helena's voice was weak as she examined the form before her. Did she really transform into that?

"This is my home, our home, sister. Did you come to let me out again? I had so much fun playing with that big man, I want to play again. Will you let me out or will I have to make you free me?" Slowly the girl got off the bed and moved toward Helena, her yellow eyes fixed on her, almost like she was stalking Helena when suddenly, J'onn stood between the two them and the girl backed up and growled.

"What is your name?" His commanding voice caused the girl to cower on the bed.

"I am Aneleh." Her bright eyes locked with his.

"How were you created?" J'onn demanded.

"Created? I have always been here, ever since we were smaller. She forgot about me and I was alone for so long that I thought I'd never see another person. But then mother came and loved me, then the energy of the cats gave me strength, the lions gave me power!" Aneleh stood straight with clenched fists and a smile.

"Why did you come to Helena's aid during the fight?" His red eyes glowed bright as Aneleh turned and looked at the wall.

"We share the same body if she dies I die so I was defending myself." Her bright yellow eyes darted to Helena who was speechless. The more she looked at Aneleh, the more she saw herself, and didn't know if she should feel pity or fear.

"You say you want to gain control of Helena's body, why?" J'onn's gaze never wavered while interrogating her.

"She's had control for a long time, I want to show Warren what I can do to him, and show father how I can fight." Aneleh's voice growled a little while glaring at J'onn.

Moving closer to her he leaned down with in a couple inches of her face. "Can there be a compromise?"

"A Compromise?" Both Helena and Aneleh asked at the same time and looked at each other shocked.

"Yes, it is obvious Helena is the more rational of the two of you, but if you two can work together then you will have your opportunities to work off some pent up energy. In time, you two may even like the cooperation. Are you both willing to do that?" Standing back straight, he looked at Helena and then Aneleh.

"I'm for it if she is." Helena folded her arms.

Aneleh's bright yellow eyes looked at her, then the floor as if in thought. "I'll think about it. But until then sister don't get yourself killed, because if I have to interfere again I may not give it back to you. Now get out of my room." With a wave of her right arm J'onn and Helena were cast out of her mind and back in the room.

"Well, that was certainly an eye opening experience." J'onn unfolded his legs and stood before Helena.

"So, what now?" Helena stretched while unfolded her legs and lay down on the bed resting her left arm behind her head.

"We wait and see how she decides. I am going to report to your father." J'onn disappeared into the floor as she stared into the ceiling.

Helena went over the experience in her mind, and she also wondered how this will impact her budding relationship with Warren. As the old saying goes "only time will tell."

* * *

This is the Hubby—Okay, that's the end of Cat to Bat, but do you want more adventures of Helena, Warren, and the rest of the crew? Read the sequel "The Coming Doom!" and continue the adventure!


	21. The Coming Doom Preview

Coming Doom Preview

* * *

A year had passed since the events at the Gotham Zoo and Helena's transformation. Her training with J'onn to control her animalistic side who calls herself Aneleh is progressing slowly. Each time they would contact her she would try to control Helena's body so J'onn has restrained Aneleh in her home until she was willing to negotiate.

Life was finally starting to feel normal around Wayne Manor, Bruce felt confident enough to allow her to continue her combat training and she has been seeing more of Warren, building on their relationship. It was a couple weeks before the start of her senior year and it was time for the freshman camp-out. During these camp-outs the seniors and some key teachers would mentor the freshmen students as a new bonding policy.

As soon as everyone was asleep Helena stood outside her tent and looked at the stars. She felt the urge to see Warren but didn't want to get him in trouble so she decided to do a little free running through the giant redwood trees in the park. Grabbing her night vision goggles Helena slipped out of camp and into the forest. Using her climbing skills Helena reached the nearest branch and began leaping from one to another. Helena felt so alive and had nearly forgotten the thrills of free running through trees she started to laugh to herself.

Landing on a branch she looked back to see how far camp was then looked at the moon, it was full as it cast its light everywhere she could see. She was about to jump to a new branch when she was kicked from behind. As she fell to the ground frantically tried to grab anything to stop her fall but her hands could grab was lichen and moss. Landing with a thud Helena quickly rolled to the side coughing when the sound of feet landed behind her. Looking in the direction was a woman standing with her hands resting on her hips and a smile on her face. Laughing she stepped out into the moonlight and Helena saw that she was Cheetah, the self-proclaimed queen of the cats.

To find out what happens next read "The Coming Doom!"


End file.
